Sonny With A Chance to Be Remade
by Amy-Katherine914
Summary: This is my take on Sonny With A Chance. Sonny moves out to Hollywood not only to be on So Random! but also to do other things. Most of the things that happen in the episodes happen in this story but in a different way. I do not own SWAC. Rated T.
1. Sketchy Beginnings

This is just something that has been stuck in my head. I'm not really sure on what you'll think about it so review and let me know.

Summary: This is my take on Sonny With A Chance. Sonny moves out to Hollywood not only to be on So Random! but also to do other things. Most of the things that happen in the episodes happen in this story but in a different way. I do not own SWAC. Rated T for language and references.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sonny! You need more sunscreen!" Mom chided, rushing after me.

I shook my head, dodging her hand. "No! Mom, I'm fine!" I laughed.

She had some leftover sunscreen in her hand. We just entered the set of So Random! "Well, what am I supposed to do with this?" She held her hand up.

"Connie, Connie, Connie." I chuckled. I wiped my hand against hers and picked up some of the sunscreen. I wiped it on her face and smiled at her. "There. That's what you can do with it."

She laughed, grinning back. She tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I'm going to miss you."

I hugged her. "Ditto, Mom. I've got to get ready. Bye,"

"Bye, sweetie. Call me when you can." I nodded as she started walking away.

"Ah! You must be Sonny!" I heard a male voice call behind me.

I turned around. A balding man stood before me now. "Yes, and you are…?"

"Marshall. We talked on the phone."

"Oh! Right! Hi, Marshall. Thanks for letting me on the show." I shook his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Ooh! Firm grip. Here, come with me." He led me to the prop room of the set where the cast normally hung out (there was a behind the scenes episode and I got to see what it looked like). "This is-"

"The prop room. I can tell." I chuckled. "Thanks, Marshall." I smiled, grateful.

"Of course! Ah, here's some of the cast!" Marshall cleared his throat as two boys- one African American, one Caucasian- walked in, talking to one another. They stopped once they saw Marshall and me. "Sonny, this is Nico and Grady. Boys, this is Sonny; the new addition."

They looked at one another and smiled a smile that I got used to back home in Wisconsin. They tried to push each other out of the way, dashing to me. I jumped up and spun in the air, landing gracefully behind them. I leaned forward between them, resting my arms across their shoulders.

"Boys, boys, boys, relax. You'll get your turn to meet me. I'll be here all day- and for other days." I chuckled and they laughed with me. I removed my arms, holding my hand out to Grady first. "I'm Sonny, nice to meet you." I shook his hand then Nico's.

"Sonny- nice name. Can't wait to have you join us in sketches." Nico commented.

"Hey, where's Tawni?" Grady asked, looking around.

"Probably in front of a mirror." Marshall joked.

Just then, a blonde walked in. It was Tawni. She held a handheld mirror in her hand, applying lip gloss with the other.

"Well, you weren't far off." I told him, raising an eyebrow. I strolled past the two boys and walked over to Tawni. "Hi, Tawni, I'm Sonny." I held my hand out.

She glanced at it then went back to glossing her already shiny lips. I withdrew my hand.

"Alright then. Let me guess, Zora is hiding?" I smirked at the sarcophagus. It opened to reveal a twelve year old girl with three pigtails and her arms were crossed. "Hi, Zora."

"How'd you know she was in there? She hides everywhere." Grady questioned, shocked.

I chuckled. "I used to hide when I was younger, just like her. I would've hid in the same spot if someone new came to my TV show."

"Well, you seem different than I thought." Zora observed. "I would've thought you'd be ecstatic to be in Hollywood."

I chuckled nervously. "Well, I've been around celebrities before- I'm used to it."

"Okay, so, Sonny, you'll be sharing a dressing room with Tawni." Marshall informed, stepping out of the room.

"What?!" Tawni shrieked.

"Don't worry," I picked up my bags. "I'll stay out of your way." I started walking toward the dressing rooms and found the one she had. It was large with plush couches and two vanities, one for her, already filled with make-up and an empty one for me. Two curtained areas for changing were located on opposite ends of the room. Tawni entered after me, looking sullen. "I'm guessing the far end is my side."

"Yeah," she grumbled.

I went to the far side and set my bags and guitar case down carefully by the curtain- dressing room. "I get it…You don't like me." I crossed my arms lightly over my chest.

"No, why would you say that? Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some training to do." She held onto some perkiness and made it 'extra-perky' or 'creepy-perky.' She stood by the exercise bike and started kicking and punching upward in my direction, very close to my head and gut.

"Seems to me like you want to hurt me." I pointed out with a tight grin.

"Really? Doesn't seem like that to me!" She kicked and punched harder.

I caught her foot mid-kick quickly. "Look, Tawni, I know you like being the only older girl on this show. I know you like keeping things to yourself such as this dressing room. But I'll tell you right now, I won't bother you. I keep to myself and you like to talk about yourself. I'll pretend to listen to your petty problems and you don't mess with me. Understood?" I smirked at her, keeping an innocent expression.

"I can't believe you caught my foot!" She was shocked. "That was a fast kick-"

"Snap kick. There's different variety." I slowly set her foot back on the floor so she wouldn't fall over. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to B2 V Salon." I turned and started to walk out.

"Wait!" I turned to see Tawni scuttling over to me. "There's no way you'll be able to get in there! It takes forever to get an appointment." Looks to me that she's never been there.

"Well, my mom and I made an appointment a long time ago. She was going to go with me but…she left early so I'll be all alone with an empty chair next to me." I acted sad and I could see her hopefulness popping through her 'I-Hate-This-Girl' exterior. "Would you…like to join me?"

She nodded with a huge smile on her face. She squealed picking up her phone and purse.

"After that, I was going to go shopping but I think you have rehearsal." I told her.

"We can go shopping tomorrow!" She smiled a huge smile. "You know…I think we're going to be great friends!" She linked her arm through mine as my eyes widened in surprise. She pulled me out of the room, almost running.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After shopping, Tawni and I headed back to the studio. She went and got dressed into a Queen Bee costume and grabbed her script on her way to the set. Zora wore a bee costume as well, holding a trumpet. Nico and Grady walked through the doorway wearing identical bee costumes. I found a director's chair with my name on it and sat down, looking at the script with Marshall.

"Good knights." Tawni greeted, sitting down.

"Good night? But it's only two in the afternoon." Nico stated, reading his script, looking confused.

"No, not 'good night,' 'good knights.'" Grady pointed to him and Nico, explaining what she meant.

Tawni stared for a second, then: "Silence!"

"Which is exactly what we'll hear from the audience if this continues." Marshall stopped them, walking over. I flipped through the script; it wasn't that funny.

"You're right; I don't know what they're doing wrong." Tawni seemed innocent and slightly conceited. I sighed quietly, annoyed.

I walked over. "Tawni, don't take this the wrong way, okay? …But where do you see the funny?" I asked, pacing a bit. She wrote the sketch.

"The Good Knight part and-" Tawni started to explain.

"Okay." I interrupted. "To be honest, it wasn't really like all the other things you guys performed. You guys have a reputation. If you do this sketch…It'll bring it down."

Tawni scoffed. "Please! Like you could think of anything better!" She crossed her arms.

"Well, what if you had the bees be very ditzy and busy. They could be clumsy and constantly be distracted. By the simplest thing- a flower- they'd go kooky and act silly. Then an old lady would come onto the scene and, being bees, they'd see her big butt and want to sting it." I explained, thinking off the top of my head.

"That seems stupid." Tawni contradicted.

"No, it seems funny." Marshall told her, smiling. "We could get working on that sketch if you wrote it, Sonny."

I looked over at Tawni, she looked upset that I was stealing her spotlight. I felt bad; I did the opposite of what I promised her. I tried to smile but it didn't bode well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tawni, I'm sorry!" I apologized for the um-teenth time. "I didn't mean to steal your sketch…!"

"Whatever. I mean, it's not like it was 'funny' or anything." she narrowed her eyes at me through the mirror. "And you broke your promise! You said you wouldn't bother me!"

"I'm sorry…again. Look, I'll find a way to put you in the sketch-"

"No way, if you want to remodel it, I'm not going to be in it. Just wrap up your writing and turn it in to Marshall." She waved her hand dismissively, applying some new make-up and brushing her hair.

My head snapped up. "That's it!" I picked up my writing pad and started writing down the sketch topic.

--------------------sketch--------------------------------

I came out in a bumblebee costume with Nico, Grady, and Zora behind me in suits as well.

"Sis boom buzzsis boom buzz

you heard me!

sis boom buzzedy buzz

sis boom buzz

sis boom buzz

you heard me!

Sis boom buzzedy buzztheres a new bee and its kinda hard to fit in!

when the queen bee has the thinest skin

No matter how nice you try to be

she's always ME ME ME ME ME ME ME(OW! Sorry!)I try to be nice but you see what it gets

its like jammin a stick inside Hornet's nestSis boom buzz

sis boom buzz

you heard me!

sis boom buzzsis boom buzzim not a stumbling bee

(NO)a grumbling bee

(NO)A stumbling a fumbling a mumbling bee!

(NO)A stumbling bee!

(NO)a rumbling bee

(NO)Cause the only bee that i can be is ME!

(YA)WORD TO THE HIIIVE!

(YA)OK

(WHAT?)" That was our sketch. I rapped about being the new bee (actress) in the hive (show) and how Tawni didn't want me here, acting like a queen.

Marshall let me close the show and we all went to the prop room after getting out of our costumes. I squealed quietly.

"Since it was your first show, this is the only time I'll say it; good job." Tawni waltzed out of the room. Nico and Grady stayed behind while Zora disappeared and Marshall took a call.

"Put the hat anywhere you like in here. You're part of the show now." Nico smiled at me. I smiled back, happy. Grady pulled him out of the room so they could go eat.

I placed my hat on top of the alien head and smiled to myself. "Well, Sonny, you're finally here. So Random!" I murmured to myself- I couldn't stop grinning. I spun on my heel and ran to my new dressing room to unpack.

_____________________________________________________________

Okay, let me know what you think. This is my first SWAC fanfic so I'm not too sure if it turned out well. I just recently started to like the show. And FYI, if anyone wants me to continue, I might not be able to update for a long time. I have school, original stories, friends, family, and other stories to attend to…so, it'll take some time.


	2. West Coast Story

Okay, so some people said to continue this story so I am! I would like some more readers and reviews. I am at least happy that SOME people are reading this. Well, here it is…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Darlin', I couldn't hear you over that robe." I said, looking at Tawni. She wore a very, VERY puffy, pink robe. She stared at me. "Hey, Madge is fun to play."

She chuckled. "Whatever." She smiled a small smile and sat down on her vanity chair. "Can you go for a fro-yo run?"

"What do I look like, a waitress?" I asked. I looked at my clothes. "Oh, right."

"Hey, everybody! New Girl's going on a fro-yo run!" Tawni called out.

Nico and Grady popped into the room.

"Frozen yogurt?" Grady smiled.

"I'll have something nondairy and pink." Tawni told me, putting blush on her cheeks.

"Ooh! I'll take strawberry!" Zora called from the vent.

"Cookies and crème." Grady sat down on the couch.

"Peanut butter," Nico sat next to Grady. "And if they don't have peanut butter, grab me a burrito."

"I'm in for a burrito too." Grady added.

"Oh, uh," Zora opened the vent. "I need 12 AA batteries." She smiled and nodded slightly.

"Ok, now let me see if I got this." I joked, playing Madge. "one non-moo pinky, one creamy cook/rito, one straw/AA, and one pea-b/rito."

"See? You ARE a waitress. And instead of yogurt, I would actually like-"

"No substitutions." I interrupted Tawni, smiling, joking. I left the room to get the order. I had taken off my bee-hive wig a while ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, miss, when you're done with that order, I would like an extra large chocolate." A male voice said behind me.

I had put my cast-mates' orders on a tray. All I needed to get were the burritos and batteries. "Sorry, I don't work here." I lifted the tray and turned to leave but almost bumped into the guy who mistook me for a lunch lady: Chad Dylan Cooper. I gasped lightly. "you're…You're…" I couldn't say it. Why couldn't I say it?

He walked over to a poster of himself looking into the distance, labeled 'Mackenzie Falls.' "Him?" He pointed to the poster and to him face.

I nodded. "Yeah…" I felt stupid. He must have fan girls constantly do that.

"And apparently you're Madge." He walked up to me, acting nice. I could tell by his eyes- his cerulean blue eyes- he did not enjoy acting nice to a supposed fan girl. To be honest, I wasn't really a fan.

I was confused for a second and then remembered I was still wearing my costume. "Oh…no, I'm not. That belongs to my character; the name. And all of this," I motioned to my costume fat. "Belongs to Madge too. My name is Sonny." I held my hand out to shake his but he went to write something on his papers that he was holding.

"Sonny- that's a nice name." He commented. Uh-oh. Something smelled fishy, and I think it was Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Thanks…?" I took the compliment with caution.

"Here," He handed me the paper; an autographed picture of himself. The message said 'Sonny, thanks for the yogurt, love Chad Dylan Cooper.'

After I read it, I raised an eyebrow and went to pick up the tray of yogurt…to find that he stole it. I glared at where he had been.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the prop room with the new set of yogurt, burritos, and batteries. Nico and Grady were playing slap hands Extreme. Tawni was applying new make-up and Zora…was hiding, maybe?

As I came in, they all rushed over to get their desserts.

"Um, I didn't order sprinkles." Tawni told me.''

"Oh, yeah. Well, those aren't sprinkles, I dropped yours in the parking lot." I grimaced, trying not to laugh.

Nico and Grady dug into their food. "It's cold." Nico held up his burrito.

"And melted." Grady looked at his fro-yo.

"These are AAA." Zora complained.

"Sorry, they were out of AA. And, also, I had to walk all the way here because I parked so far away from the building." I set the tray down and stepped behind the changing curtain. (It's an extra place to change) I stepped out when they all gasped.

"You moved the golf cart?" Tawni questioned, shocked and angry.

I had changed quickly and was setting down my costume as I responded. "Yeah, the golf cart was right out front so-"

"Say it isn't so!" Zora almost screamed.

"Sonny, we haven't moved that golf cart in two years. It wasn't supposed to be moved. Otherwise, Mackenzie Falls will take it." Tawni set down her frozen yogurt.

"Really…Mackenzie Falls." I gulped.

"Yes. Oh my goodness…Did they take it?" Nico ran out of the room to a window and we all followed. "Oh man! They did!" He whined.

There in our old parking space, were the actors from Mackenzie Falls with Chad Dylan Cooper sitting in the seat and holding up the yogurt, smiling at us- taunting us. I held up his autographed picture, showing him his face, and ripped it in half and in half of the other halves. (A/N: like, she ripped it in half and ripped those pieces in half each) His smile wavered but he shrugged and ate the yogurt.

I shook my head. "By the way, HE'S the reason I took so long. He stole the yogurt and made me get some more and then he moved the cart."

"Which 'he' are you referring to?" Grady asked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." I told them. They all gasped. I shrugged. "You asked. And what's the big deal, it's just a parking space."

We walked back to the prop room.

"Sonny, this isn't about just a parking space. This is about Mackenzie Falls thinking they're so much better than us because they're real actors on a drama and we're funny people." He quoted real actors and funny people.

"They think they're all that because they have perfect skin, great clothes, and windswept hair." Nico added.

"Yeah, I have all those things and even they look down on me." Tawni said with a hair flip.

"Really? Perfect skin? Well, um, you got a zit on your jaw." I pointed out, gently of course.

Tawni covered her chin with her hand. "Thanks for the warning…" She mumbled, opening her concealer.

"It can't be as bad as you say…" I told them.

"Tell her, Nico." Zora looked at him.

"It was two years ago; Mackenzie Falls won an award and he totally trash talked us!" Nico exploded.

"Oh, yeah…I saw that." I remembered. "Yeah, that was harsh."

"Yepp. And to get back at them, we stole their Tween Choice Award and use it as a toilet paper holder." Tawni laughed.

"Okay, look, I know I'm the new girl but…isn't it time to stop fighting? You know, make peace?" I crossed my arms.

Nico and Grady scoffed.

"Look, back in Wisconsin, my school was rivaled with another school. They always thought they were better than us because they had a tougher football team. There was pranks and fights- it wasn't pretty- so I organized a…Peace Picnic, they called it. Why not have one for you guys?" I sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Well, one reason why is because we hate them and they hate us. There will never be peace between us. Reason number two; did it work?" Grady leaned against the counter.

"Well, I hated the rival school and they hated us but then after the picnic, we all had fun and we all made up. So, yes, it did work. Please, just let me try to work all this out?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had a big table in the middle of our cafeteria and we were able to rent it out. I put down a plate of egg salad onto the table.

"I have a feeling we'll all make peace." I told them with a smile. The cast of So Random! just stood around, staring at me, bored. "Grady, please place the peace offering onto the podium of Peace." He set the award onto the podium with the toilet paper still on it. "Remove the toilet paper." He did. "They'll be here soon so take a seat, and let the peace picnic begin."

I sat down at the head of the table and everyone sat on one side of the table. The side of the table near me broke down and the egg salad flew toward me. I kicked off the ground and sort of jumped behind the chair, the chair following; sabotage. Someone glued the seat of the chair and now I was stuck. Well, at least it acted as a barrier against the egg salad. I pushed off the ground against and sat normally in my seat. I took a deep breath and saw that my cast mates trying to get out of their seats.

"You're all glued, as am I." I told them, tight-lipped, angry.

"Mackenzie Falls did this!" Zora exclaimed.

"Hop to the statue!" I told them. We started to hobble over to grab the statue but Chad ran in, grabbing it before us.

"Peace out, suckas!" He yelled, laughing, before leaving the room.

They all glared at me and I glared at nothing in particular, basically at myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, everyone, hope you're not still mad at me." I said, walking into the prop room where Nico and Grady were seated on the couch and Zora next to a catapult holding meat. She flung it at me and I stepped to the side, letting it fall to the floor. I looked at the TV screen/ computer monitor and saw Grady standing up with the butt of his pants ripped off. After the peace picnic, Grady had gotten off the chair but his pants, unfortunately, stayed. A Mackenzie Falls actor came in with a camera and took a picture. "Is that…Grady's butt?"

"Yeah, thanks to you, everybody with a computer can see this." Nico glared at me.

I set down the basket of muffins I had been holding. Zora let loose another piece of meat and this one hit the side of my head.

"I deserved that." I allowed.

Tawni walked out of the photo booth. "Guys, hasn't she suffered enough?" No one responded. "Yeah, I didn't think so either. Told ya it wouldn't work." She gloated. "Check this out." She clicked the keyboard and a video of me flipping on my chair was shown, over and over again, looking like I just randomly slipped backward, falling.

"Is…Is that me?" I sat down on the corner of the coffee table. I stood up immediately, angry. "That's it! I'm going over to Mackenzie Falls and not coming back-"

"Yay!" Tawni hurrahed.

"Without our things." I finished. She pouted and sat down on a chair. I left the room.

-----------------------sexy lines, that what these are--------------------------------------------------

"Look, Portlyn, summer's almost over. And, once fall comes back to the Falls, I need to be free." I heard Chad say. Then he shushed. "The time for talking's over."

I walked onto the set, standing right behind him. "What's the matter with you?!" I exclaimed, furious.

"What's the matter with me?! What's the matter with- those words didn't come out of your mouth…" Chad realized a little too late. I crossed my arms.

"CUT!" The director called.

Chad turned to me. "We're sort of in the middle of a shoot here."

"Yeah and I'm furious and wanting to scream so this break came at a good time. Portlyn, you've got great legs, let's see them walk." I smiled tightly at her. She walked away.

"Hey, stay sad, sweetie." Chad called after her. They started moving things off the set. Chad turned to me. "What is your problem."

"My problem? My problem- what's your problem?! We were trying to make peace! Everything my friends- and Tawni- said about you were true! I thought you could be a good guy but I was wrong. You're just a jerk. All of the Mackenzie Falls people are jerks-"

"Hey!" Tony, the director called. He overheard.

I licked my lips, agitated. "I'm talking about the actors!" I started to continue with what I was saying. "Out of all of the Mackenzie Falls people, you are the biggest jerk here. Hell, in the universe!"

He chuckled a bit. "You saw the video and picture. I also direct."

"Like I was saying, we were just trying to make peace."

He scoffed. "Please, you're trying to trap us."

"You spend way too much time in Mackenzie Falls world. Not everything is about ruining people or tricking or trapping them. Forget battles and wars and you have peaceful people. It only takes one side to start a battle. But it takes both sides to make peace. We were the starting side of a peace-freaking-treaty! Sometimes some people do something just to be nice."

"Do they, Sonny, do they really?" Around me, the set was changed to make a scene look romantic and sweet; dim lights, full moon, plants. Definition: uh-oh. Second definition: shit! "Look, it was sweet of you to put that picnic together." He put his hand on my arm, and I felt like slapping him. I also felt a little strange but I couldn't pinpoint the emotion or feeling. All I knew what the Chad Dylan Cooper was trying to trick me. "It was way sweet. But the bad blood between our two shows has run too long and is too deep to be healed by a picnic. Even with the best of intentions." He took my hand in his. "Just because you wish for something," I kept staring at him, keeping in my laughter, making him believe he was winning. He's good at acting…but so am I. "doesn't make it so."

I huffed, bored. "Chad-"

"Shh." He put his finger to my lips and I froze, eyes narrowing slightly. "The time for talking's over." Gee, where have I heard THAT before? Oh, yeah! Two seconds ago. He started backing away. "I must go. So, run. Run back to your show. Put your sweet little dreams of peace to bed." He walked away.

I started to run after him, still angry, but I was grabbed by security guards and brought off the studio. I huffed again as they shut the doors on me. I turned and saw the golf cart. I whipped out my cell phone, dialing Nico's number.

"Hello?" His voice rang.

"Nico, I need you to grab the golf cart." I told him, walking over Mackenzie Falls' cart.

"You got the space?" He was shocked.

No, but I AM going to get it. I just need Zora and Grady to keep watch and you to bring the cart. Hurry up." I shut my phone and got into the cart.

I pulled out my pocket knife and pulled out a thin blade. I stuck it in the ignition and turned it. The cart turned on. I pumped my fist in the air as Nico drove up with Grady and Zora. They stood watch as I pulled the cart out of the space and Nico put ours where it belongs. I parked the car in the parking lot, away from the set. I ran back, panting as I arrived.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Grady asked Nico.

"Because you didn't have a thin enough blade to fit into the ignition?" I provided. "I'm gonna call a friend of a friend and have him put in a thumbprint scanner so only we can move this. The brakes will stay locked when we turn it off so if the Falls try to move it, it won't budge." I dialed a number and a friend of a friend answered. I instructed him on what to do and hung up. "He'll be here soon."

"But we still want them to see that we're better- if not equal- than them." Nico pointed out.

We walked into the prop room. "Why not challenge them to something?"

"Like what, musical chairs?" Grady joked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're challenging us to musical chairs? That game is for four to seven year olds." Chad scoffed as he had make-up artists fixing his hair and face.

"Great! Then you'll have no problem." I smirked.

"Look, I don't know how much free time you have down in 'Chuckle City' but, here at the Falls, we have some serious acting to do." He waved his hand at me as he got up and grabbed a water.

"oh my God, you ARE a drama-snob. You really think you're better than us?" I crossed my arms.

"Not better- just different…in a better way." He thought over what to say. "We act." He started to walk away.

"Oh, I get it. You're afraid that we'll beat you- that we're better at something than you guys."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Except musical chairs."

"Especially musical chairs."

"Fine then. We win, we get our parking space back-"

"You already moved our cart!" He interjected.

I smiled. "Yeah, but now you guys won't be able to take the spot, if we win, we also get your table, and you have to buy us a new paper toilet roller." I crossed my arms again.

"No, we're not doing that."

I made clucking noises. "Oh, well, then I guess you're chicken." I clucked some more. (GOBBLE, GOBBLE! Sorry, but if you're reading this and you go to my school and are in my grade, you'd understand. Lol!)

"Ok, stop that!" Chad commanded. I stopped, hoping he'd give in. "You're acting like a fool."

"Actually, I'm acting like you because you're a chicken." I waved my arms like wings and clucked a lot more and a little louder.

He started to freak, I could tell. "Look, cut it out!" I clucked more. "Stop it, people are starting to stare."

"Let them. I'll do this ALL day." I clucked more.

"Okay, you know what? Fine, we'll do it." I smiled as he gave in. "But when we win, you have to go on your show and say that Mackenzie Falls is better than SO Random!"

"Fine, but when So Random! wins, you have to say something nice about us."

"No, no, you already said your terms, you don't get to keep adding." He acted like he was talking to a little kid. I started balking again. "No, no, you can't use my terms. Alright, fine!" I got him pissed; he looked hilarious!

"Fine, see you at noon." I smiled triumphantly.

"Yes, you will." He all but growled.

We stared at each other for a second, then:

"You smell like ham." He criticized.

"I've seen your acting so that makes two of us." I walked off his set as his jaw dropped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we're playing musical chairs." Grady chuckled nervously. We had just set up the chairs.

"Grady, you said we were good at this." I reminded him.

"No, I said we could do this but never said that we were good."

"You couldn't have made the distinction earlier?!"

The Falls cast walked in.

"Well, if it isn't Chad Dylan Pooper!" Grady ground out, ready to charge him.

I pulled out a small candy bar from my pocket. "Here, Grady. If you kill this somehow, you won't be charged for a felony."

Grady threw the candy on the ground and stepped on it numerous times. I admit, it looked weird but it was funny none the less.

"Okay, let's just get this over with," Chad said, walking in, drama drones following. "I have to get my teeth bleached in 20 minutes."

"Right, so you can get rid of the nasty yellow color." I smirked. Nico high fived me.

Tawni trotted in. "Did we win? Did we lose? Is it over? Can I leave?"

"We haven't started yet, Tawni." I told her. "And we need you so you're staying."

The music started and we all started walking around the chairs. Tawni, the other direction. It stopped and Tawni didn't get a seat.

"Oh no, I lost. Tootles." She walked away.

--------

A little later, Nico gave his seat to Portlyn because she smiled at him.

-------------

After that, Grady was out because he "forgot to sit!"

-------------------------

It was down to me, Zora, Chad, and Portlyn. Right when we sat down, Tawni used the meat catapult and hit Portlyn in the face, distracting her as we all sat down.

---------------------------------

Last, it just Chad and me.

"Looks like it's just you, me, and something else you're not gonna get." Chad taunted.

"You know, you're really confident for someone who's going to lose." I told him snidely.

He fake-laughed. "At least I can act."

"Can you, Chad, can you really?" I copied, smirking as his went away.

My foot hit the chair leg and bent the wrong way, causing me to fall. There was a loud, sickening crack. "Ow! My ankle! Something snapped!" I cried as my team 'noo'ed. A couple tears fell out of my eyes.

"Oh…man. That looks really serious." Chad hesitated in sitting down, getting back up and walking toward me. I kept my hand on my ankle. "We better get you to a doctor. Here," He held his hand out to me. "Take my hand."

I looked up at him. "Thanks." I grabbed his hand lightly and then squeezed it, pulling him down to the floor and bringing me up, running to the seat and sitting down. I held up two fingers on each hand- the peace sign-, smiling. "Peace out, suckas!" I mimicked. My cast mates cheered and ran over to me.

Tawni hugged me very quickly.

"You tricked me!" Chad accused form the floor.

"Nope, I was acting!" I wiped my fake tears away.

"But there was a crack." He stood up.

"You mean this crack?" I rolled my wrist and my wrist bones slid around, making cracking noises. (That actually happens with me. I'm double jointed and something's wrong with my wrists, making that happen)

Chad smirked. "Not bad, Monroe. Perhaps there's a spot for you on Mackenzie Falls." He glanced at Portlyn. "When Portlyn's character disappears in a freak balloon accident."

She ran out the room "crying"- that little faker.

"Thanks, but my home is in Chuckle City on a show called So Random! so I don't think I'm going anywhere, Chad Dylan Cooper."

My cast mates gasped.

"Seriously?! C'mon, really?" I made a face at them, basically saying' get over it, you'll hear his name a lot.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were sitting in the prop room, eating frozen yogurt.

"We now return to Mackenzie Falls." The TV reported.

"Look, Portlyn, summer is almost over and once fall comes back to the Falls, I need to be free. And you have a balloon to catch." Chad (Mackenzie) said.

Portlyn was going to talk but Chad (Mackenzie) shushed her.

"The time for talking is over because," he paused and looked at the camera. "So Random!'s on. It's my favorite show."

"YES!" We all exclaimed. We all clinked our cups together in celebration.

Okay, little author note here. How many of you found it ironic that Sterling Knight and Zac Efron starred in the same movie? They were both in 17 Again. Sterling's character- Chad- hates Zac Efron and his 17 Again character is the child to Zac Efron's older character. LOL! I just found that sort of funny. Hope you liked this chapter. Wasn't really all that different from the real episode but they get different later and later.


	3. AN

Okay, I'm going to change the direction of this story…It used to be my take on the episodes but now, instead of that, I'm going to make chapters like future episodes. It'll be too much work to have to go and watch the episodes, copy down the plot, and twist it up a bit. So, this is what I'm going to do:

Sonny is still going to have that awesome attitude,

The first couple chapters will stay- the ones I already posted-,

Sonny isn't what she seems.

That's what is going to happen. Yeah…leave you wanting to know a secret. Lol. Anyway, I'm sorry if you all wanted me to continue changing the episodes but I WILL make references to those episodes. Maybe change those references up a bit to show what changed.

~AmyKatherine914


	4. David to Lunch

"Chad, what are you doing?" Portlyn asked Chad as he stalked toward the So Random! set.

"I'm going to give that Sonny Monroe a piece of my mind! No one embarrasses Cad Dylan Cooper!" He responded, entering the set, Portlyn trotting back to Mackenzie Falls.

Tawni quietly exited her dressing room, almost bumping into Chad.

"Watch it, Blondie!" He all but yelled. Tawni shushed him. "No one-"

"Shut up! Listen," She indicated to the dressing room, the door still open. Sonny was facing away from the door, guitar in her lap.

"What; you want me to hear someone who has no talent sing?" Chad scoffed.

"If that's not talent, then I don't know what is." Tawni responded. "Just listen."

They listened and the beautiful noise was Sonny guitar-slapping. She had an amplifier that made it sound amazing. (Imagine the August Rush scene- look it up on YouTube) Sonny was moving with the music.

"Who's that guy with her?" Chad asked, confused.

"A friend, he brought over the guitars. I think they're dating but I'm not too sure." Tawni told him. "I'm surprised they haven't noticed us yet."

"Okay, okay. You've proven you've still got it." The boy said.

"Why yes, yes I do. David, I miss everyone. We haven't played together in forever." Sonny responded.

"Well, why don't we duel?" David suggested, sitting on the coffee table edge. He picked up his guitar and set it in his lap. "For old time's sake?"

"You start," Sonny faced him. Chad and Tawni could see both Sonny's and David's profiles.

"Alright. But be warned; I'm better." David chuckled at his own inside joke. He started playing a few chords and soon Sonny was challenging and adding to them. (See August Rush Dueling Guitars on YouTube. David is the dad and Sonny is August.)

"Okay, that's it- join the band again. Let's start it back up!" David smiled.

"David…I can't. Do you know how much I have going on right now? I have So Random! and all my other stuff in between."

"Other stuff?" Tawni and Chad mouthed in unison. "What other stuff?" Chad wondered out loud to Tawni. In return, she shrugged.

"C'mon, just come by tomorrow. See everybody. Maybe one concert. I'm sure you can balance everything. You always do." David stood. "Sorry, I couldn't bring Sue to you sooner." He referred to the guitar.

"David, it's not that I don't care for the band- I do! I just…I just won't have the time." Sonny stood, setting down the guitar.

"Well, make time…and get Drenched." David smiled and kissed her left cheek and then her right.

"Just because your mother is French doesn't mean you have to kiss me." Sonny giggled.

"Aw, but you are magnifique!" David announced. He had a slight French accent. "Au revoir, madam." he joked, leaving the room. Chad and Tawni had backed up, acting like they were just coming down the hallway.

"Hey, Sonny. What's with the guitar?" Chad asked, sitting down on the couch, being careful of the guitar.

Sonny picked it up. "Believe it or not, I used to be in a band."

Chad scoffed, acting like it was impossible for her to play. Tawni set up her digital camera on her vanity, recording. "Yeah right. There's no way you can play. You can barely act."

"Acting and playing guitar are two different things, Cooper." Sonny rolled her eyes. "And I CAN play."

"Prove it."

Sonny's eyes flashed. "fine," She put one foot on the coffee table, propping her guitar on her leg. She started playing…amazingly well. Chad recognized the song.

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain," Chad started singing it. Sonny joined in.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away," After that, Chad sang alone and the it was Sonny and then they sang together, Sonny still playing the guitar, eyes closed, in her own little world.

The song was over and Sonny opened her eyes, looking at Chad and Tawni, their jaws open.

"Am I actually that bad?" Sonny asked, setting the guitar in its stand.

"No, Sonny, you're amazing." Tawni commented. "And I don't compliment easily."

Sonny blushed, stepping out of the room with a quick thanks. She ran down the hall and out the studio door.

"David!" She called.

"Yes?" His voice was right behind her. She turned around, gasping in shock. "tomorrow at three." He left, smug.

"yeah I tell you something I think you'll understand when I say that something I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand (x2)oh please say to me you'll let me be your man and please say to me you'll let me hold your hand now let me hold your hand I wanna hold your hand and when I touch you I feel happy inside it's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide I can't hide (x2) yeah you you got that something I think you'll understand when I feel that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand (x3)" Sonny was smiling, as she finished the song. Whenever she sang, she felt so free. David helped her be free, she couldn't help it if she felt like singing after he smiled at her. He was the best cousin ever! (Oh! Didn't see that one coming!) Sonny thought for a moment before entering the studio once more. She went into her dressing room and grabbed her notebook and pen.

"Whatcha doing?" Tawni questioned, being silly.

Sonny shrugged. "Nothing. Just writing."

"So, who was that hunky-hunk guy?"

Chad had left the room a while ago.

"He's a hunk? I didn't notice." Sonny dismissed, writing.

"You didn't notice that David is hot?" Tawni was shocked. "What? Are you attracted to ugly guys?"

Sonny stopped writing to laugh. "I don't think David's hot because he's my cousin!"

"Oh, well…why'd he kiss you on the cheeks?" Sonny gaped at her. "Yeah, I eavesdropped, get over it."

"He spent the summer in Paris with his mom. He's used to the custom." She shrugged, finishing writing and then freezing. "Tawni! Was Chad spying too?"

Tawni looked too innocent. "Noo…" Like Sonny'd buy that.

She narrowed her eyes. "Sure, whatever. let's go eat. I'm starving."

"You'll be starving no matter what- we get disgusting food at the cafeteria." Tawni pointed out.

Sonny smirked. "Maybe you guys do, but I don't."

"What?"

"You'll see," They passed by a room with clear glass doors. "Since when does the set have a piano?"

"Since we had a sketch with a piano. Remember?"

"Oh yeah."

They walked into the cafeteria. Mackenzie Falls was eating lobster and steak, enjoying themselves too much- they were gloating in front of Sonny.

"Oh man, it's so awesome that we get this amazing food!" Portlyn basically yelled.

Sonny rolled her eyes and led the way to the lunch line. Nico, Grady, and Zora were sitting at the table. She waved at them to follow her.

"Hey, Bren," Sonny greeted.

"Sonny! What a pleasant surprise! I thought Justin was taking you out today." Brenda, the lunch lady smiled.

Sonny shook her head, her cast mates- and Mackenzie Falls actors- confused. "No, bro had to cancel. How's Johnny?"

"He's fine- asking about you. When can you…?"

"Thursdays." Sonny cut her off. "Can you fix me and my friends here up with some gourmet food?"

Brenda nodded and handed her a big plate with a silver cover over it. She handed Tawni five plates with forks and knives. "Here you are. If you four had told me you know Sonny, I would have given you this earlier."

Sonny went over to the table and set the dish down, removing the lid. Under it was a roast turkey, cut and glazed. Tawni set the plates down, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Oh…" Zora murmured.

"My…" Nico continued.

"Turkey!" Grady exclaimed happily. They all sat down.

Sonny looked over at Mackenzie Falls and smirked, their faces shocked. She faced the turkey and cut some off for herself, everyone following after her.

Chad came over to them, sitting down next to Sonny. "How were you able to get good food? You're not a Falls!"

"No, I'm not. But I am Brenda's goddaughter." Sonny responded smiling.

"Oh…so who's Johnny?" He asked, curious.

"Her son,"

"Oh," Chad tried not to look sad. He did a good job.

"Her seven year old son. I baby sit." Sonny turned and took a bite of her turkey slice. "And don't think you're off the hook for spying."

"Tawni!" He complained.

"Ha! You remembered my name!" Tawni pointed her finger at him.

He scowled heading back to his table.

So far, today was a good day. Sonny thought. And it's going to get a lot better.


	5. Videos and Concert Invites

"Okay, David, I'm at the high school…Why am I at the high school?" Sonny asked into her phone.

David appeared in front of her, coming from the auditorium (for those of you who don't know what that is, it's a theatre for plays and orchestra concerts and stuff). "Look, this is where we were able to meet up and this theatre has enough space for us." He shut his phone, talking right to her.

"Fine." Sonny looked around and froze. "Jeff is here!" Jeff was their photographer and videographer for music videos and photo shoots. "Why is Jeff here?"

"Sonny, just please re-enter the band. We all miss you and we all miss each other. The band isn't a band without their lead singer." David guided her into the theatre and up onto the stage. Sonny looked at all of them; the drummer (Pete), the bassist (Gloria), keyboardist (David), and Kevin, the lead male guitarist and singer. All their dancers were there too.

"You called everyone?" Sonny was astonished.

"No, I called only the band and everyone found out, coming to see you." He responded, setting up his keyboard. "Maybe to let everyone know we're back, we can make a music video?" He was hopeful.

Sonny licked her lips, looking at everyone's puppy dog pouts. "Alright." She smiled. "Yeah, I even have a song and an idea. The idea was, ironically, based in a high school." She took out sheets of music and handed it to everyone. There were over twenty dancers and they all sat down in the seats.

They rehearsed and rehearsed and rehearsed.

"Okay, let's make the video." Sonny announced. They had created a playback while they rehearsed. All they needed was the footage.

Sonny stood in an empty hallway, guitar strapped to her back. She started singing.

-------

"Whoa, Chad, check this out! Drenched is back!" Sam, another star of Mackenzie Falls, announced. Everyone crowded around the TV.

They watched the new music video, bobbing their heads to the music. At first, there was a very angry girl standing in an empty hallway with a guitar strapped to her back.

"Is it fair to say you played me for a fool Is it fair to say you used me that's the truth You've been lying all the time and now I'm mad You drove me to the vodka shots and knocked them back," She started crying while yelling the lyrics. People started coming out of classrooms, in slow-motion, and she was looking around at everyone normally. She threw herself against the lockers, back to them, and sang her heart out.

"I bet you never thought that I would be a basket case I'm going crazy cuz your hooked on someone And that someone isn't me Bet you never thought that I would be a psycho bitch like The kind of girl that's gonna smash your head lights No that someone isn't me," She stared at camera as the sprinklers from the ceiling went off. Her make-up started running and her hair was sticking to her face. It cut to the girl standing in a recording studio, singing with the headphones on, into a microphone, all dry.

"Is it fair to say went and hit the lock Do you thing that I should say it to the cops When they ask me where I was the seventeenth Should I be like you and say it wasn't me,"

The girl was now looking at this guy holding a girl close to his body, smiling and dazzling the girl; she was still singing.

"I bet you never thought that I would be a basket case I'm going crazy cuz your hooked on someone And that someone isn't me Bet you never thought that I would be a psycho bitch like The kind of girl thats gonna smash your head lights No that someone isn't me ," She shook her head, walking away, holding the neck of the guitar on her back.

She came upon a nice Porshe, smiling. She glanced at camera and swung the guitar off her shoulders and held it by the neck like a baseball bat. In slow-motion, while the song kept playing, lyrics "Does she do what I don't Is she beautiful or Will she go where I won't go" she smashed the guitar against the car, destroying it and damaging the car.

"na na na na na la la (x6)" was in the background while a big guy dragged her away from the car, and then it cut to her singing into a microphone in the hallway, soaked, water still falling.

"I bet you never thought that I would be a basket case I'm going crazy cuz your hooked on someone And that someone isn't me (x2) Bet you never thought that i would be a psycho bitch like The kind of girl thats gonna smash your head lights No that someone isn't me." The song ended in her throwing the stand, having it clatter loudly to the floor, and her walking away from the camera and fading away.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Portlyn cheered, eating frozen yogurt.

Chad nodded. "I'm getting more yogurt." He was out. He threw the cup in the trash and headed toward the cafeteria.

As he entered, he saw someone from the back, looking completely drenched. She had long brown hair- almost black since it was wet- and wore dark skinny jeans, a red V-neck with elbow length sleeves, and brown wedges. She also wore many bangles on her wrists, a spiky necklace, and many silver rings. She was humming the tune to Psycho Bitch (The song above by Lesley Roy) quietly.

"Is it raining outside?" Chad asked, trying to make conversation. He didn't really know who he was talking to.

The girl turned around and it was none other than Sonny Monroe. She shook her head. "No, it's fine out. Why do you ask?" She grabbed a cup and started filling it with yogurt.

Chad picked a strand of her hair up and held it out before dropping it to make a point. "Your hair's wet, YOU'RE wet. Why are you wet?"

"Um, it was for a video." She explained.

"Oh, hey, that reminds me; Drenched, that awesome band, came together again. They just made a new video." Chad got himself some yogurt.

Sonny smirked. "What'd you think of the video?" She scooped some yogurt into her mouth.

He shrugged. "It was good- funny. Great message: Don't piss off a girl who has a temper or a guitar."

Sonny laughed. "Well, then, two reasons why you shouldn't piss me off."

Chad acted scared. "Please, like you could EVER hurt me."

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "I actually could, Chad."

"Yeah, but like you would."

Sonny smiled.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Chad asked, nervous.

Sonny laughed. "I won't do anything." She assured him. "But I'm glad you liked the video."

"…Why?"

"That's why I'm drenched. I created Drenched, Chad. You saw ME singing," Sonny threw out the now empty yogurt cup.

"Whoa, no way; you are NOT part of Drenched." Chad was skeptical.

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Fine, you don't believe me." She took out a card. "Here's your invite." She smiled tightly, walking away.

"Wait," Chad called. Sonny stopped walking and turned around. "What do you mean?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "You and your cast can come to the concert tomorrow. It's in the park. Information is on the card." With that she left.

No way. Chad would NOT go to Sonny's so called concert. He had to admit though…she did look good wet. No! He thought, refusing to believe that he just thought that. She's just a friend-not even! But no matter what, he would not go to the concert.

She could not make him go. He wouldn't. He won't.

Damn it, he is…


	6. Concert, familiar yet unwanted

I sat in my director's chair, drinking my coffee and reading my script. I heard the studio door bust open and people rushing over to see the commotion. I ignored it.

There were footsteps and they led right to me. I looked up over my script and saw Chad in front of me, arms crossed.

I licked my lips. "Can I help you?" I smiled sweetly.

"Why…is Portlyn babbling about a date that I said I would go on with her?" His voice was low and threatening.

I chuckled, looking at my script again. "I don't know what you're talkin' about." I smirked.

The script was taken from my hands and Chad's face was right in front of mine, very close. He looked pissed. "She telling the press that we're together. I know this was you."

I raised one eyebrow and took a slow sip of my coffee. "Okay," I stared at him for a second. "First of all, have you ever heard of personal space? Second, I didn't tell her you wanted to go on a date, I gave her an invite to the concert. I said you were going and suggested that she and the rest of the cast go together. But, knowing Portlyn, she probably only heard 'Chad,' 'go,' and 'together.'" I took another sip of my coffee. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an important phone call to make." He didn't move, he just stared into my eyes. "In order to stand, you need to get out of my way."

He narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I can't act?" I suggested.

He shrugged. "Can't argue there." He moved out of my way.

I picked up my cell and went to dial a number, but something stopped me. "Allison!" A male voice had called.

I looked up a the source and basically dropped my phone. "Oh my God…Michael!!!" I smiled and ran toward the man. He was tall, had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and was two years older than me. I jumped to hug him and he caught me with one arm, spinning around while I giggled happily. He set me down and I took a step back. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to deliver something. But I also heard that you got a job here." He explained.

"Sonny, who's this?" Chad walked over. "Oh, it's Mike."

"I prefer Michael." He corrected.

Chad crossed his arms. "Yeah, but I don't really-"

"Wait, you two know each other?" I interrupted.

"No one interrupts Chad Dylan-"

"Cooper. I got it, I got it. Sorry- not really." I finished, smiling as Chad glared.

"Look, talk some sense into your sister; she's delusional." Chad walked away.

"Oh, right! I forgot that you were Portlyn's brother. Come on, let me introduce you to my co-stars."

"Oh, I already met them. But I wanted to tell you Steven said he'll do it." He smiled.

"He'll do it…He'll do it? Really?" I smiled a huge smile. I was so happy!

"Of course, you're going to be the lead and co-"

"I know. I figured."

"Auditions are tomorrow, by the way." He took something out of the backpack he had been carrying. "Here's our DVD. They finished it." He handed it to me. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to my sister."

"Wait, why should I care that auditions are tomorrow?"

"you're also co-casting director." He quickly said before speed-walking away.

"Great." Sarcasm: best thing ever. Not really.

-----

"Hey, Chad!" I called.

He didn't turn around, he just kept walking with his cast.

"Fine! Stand in the back instead of the front where I was going to lead you!" I enunciated.

They all stopped and turned around to stare at me. I wore short skinny jeans and a three-quarter length sleeve Navy blue shirt. I had a jean-vest over that with a jean Fedora hat. I also wore black strap heels. I crossed my arms which had silver bangles dangling from the wrists and tons of silver rings on almost each finger.

Portlyn scoffed. "Nice outfit."

I smiled tightly. "Yeah, look who's talking. Follow me." I started walking away and I heard footsteps following me. I passed all these fans- crazy fans- and led the Mackenzie Falls cast to the front area that held plush couches. I turned and smiled warmly at them all. "Enjoy the concert." I tried not to sneer.

They all settled in.

"Hey, how'd you get the invites?" A cast member asked me.

"You'll see." I responded before leaving. "Oh, and, um, Chad. I didn't hear a thank you."

"And?" He slouched into his seat.

I sucked in a breath before turning. "Hope you don't mind water." I called over my shoulder. I ran off to go backstage.

---

"Are you ready?!" The announcer called. Everyone cheered. "Alright, alright! Here…is… Drenched!" He ran off as my band and I ran on.

I ran up to the microphone. "Ok! We'll song some old songs and some new songs! Hope you enjoy- we're glad to be back!" I took my hat off as the crowd cheered. Mackenzie Falls just sat there acting like this was a joke; like they were going to get Punk'd. I threw my hat onto the piano and went back up to the mic, standing so I could easily grab the mic and run.

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you - 50 thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you - And you still won't hear me."

After these couples lines that I sang, the sprinklers attached to the light fixtures went off and Drenched the band. That's how we got our name: we were the only band that always got wet. The water went down the drains on the stage and was reused in the system. The Mackenzie Falls cast got soaked. I held back my laughter.

I finished the song: "(going under)

Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.

Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottomI'm dying againI'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through

I'm going underBlurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.

(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymoreI'm dying againI'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break throughI'm...So go on and scream

Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)

I won't be broken again (again)I've got to breathe - I can't keep going underI'm dying againI'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break throughI'm going under (going under)

I'm going under (drowning in you)

I'm going under."

We did seven more songs that I sang and every once in a while, the water came down, drenching us some more. After those songs, we sang some songs that the guys sang. After THAT, the concert was over and we ended it announcing there was an after party.

----

"Monroe," Chad called. I turned around to face him and covered my mouth, preventing myself from laughing at him. "Yeah, ha-ha. Very funny- you got us."

The cast of the Falls was completely soaked from head to toe.

"Okay." I laughed. I snapped my fingers and Kevin came to my side. "Kev, take the guys to change clothes- you know, take them to the extra clothes I brought." I instructed. "Girls, follow me." I led them down a corridor of the building we were holding the party at and into a room that held a bunch of clothes. "Pick anything you like; you can keep them too."

I left the room, closing the door after me. I walked down the hallway and passed a door that Kevin stepped out of. He left the door open and I saw a sight I thought I'd never see: Chad with no shirt. Holy shit! He had muscle! I reached into the room and closed the door.

"Kevin, you've gotta remember to close the doors!" I called after him, running to catch up. I kept pace with him, at his side. "Why'd you keep the door open?"

"So you could see the eye candy in there." He responded, smirking.

I stopped walking and he did as well. "Did you turn gay?" I blurted out.

"No! Just seeing your reaction to what I said. Plus, I can tell you like that one guy," He snapped his fingers, trying to recall someone's name. "Uh…oh! Chad."

I laughed. "Yeah, right!"

"Please, you kept glancing at him any time you could." He sounded smug.

"It's called rubbing it in someone's face." I started walking again.

"Yeah, yeah; call it what you want. But I will too and I call that intrigue. Why don't you go change? You're soaked."

"Nope, I'm Drenched." I smiled and walked past him.

I entered the party room and there was paparazzi everywhere. I froze, seeing a familiar yet unwanted face in the crowd. He was staring at me weirdly- actually, normally for him. It was…


	7. HIM,,,Michael at the Hospital

…James. My eyes widened and I ran over to a newly hired security guard.

"Get the press out of here." I instructed. He nodded and went over, leading them all out of the building with the help of other guards. I ran over to Chad and the Falls drama snobs. I grabbed Chad's arm, pulling him away. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Chad slowly yanked his arm away. "Um…no?"

"You'll never guess who's here,"

He popped his collar. "Hannah Montana." He chuckled and then realized I was serious. "Who?"

"James." I murmured. "You have to help me. The press is gone, they won't ruin your image, just help me show that I don't want him." I did the puppy-dog pout.

He shook his head with a smirk. "Nope, I'm done helping you…or anybody."

"Please?"

"No, and if you keep bugging me, I'll tell him that the date was fake." He started walking toward James who was talking to some fans of his.

"Fine. But if you don't help me, I'm going to tell EVERYONE that you're a bad kisser." I crossed my arms and stood triumphantly as he turned around to face me once again.

"You wouldn't know if I am or aren't. You've never kissed me." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Really? Because your blog says otherwise." I smirked.

"Fine, I'll help." He pulled his hand away from himself and held it out for me to take. "I just hope you're better at acting."

I glared at him and squeezed his hand. Then I smiled and pulled him along nonchalantly.

"Sonny," Chad whispered to me. I looked at him. "Shouldn't you change? You're soaked."

I rolled my eyes. "That's the point; I'm drenched and I'm IN Drenched. I'm staying wet."

James walked over to us. "I see you dumped Sonny for Ally, lead singer." James smiled at me, trying to dazzle me.

I just blinked at him. "It's Allison." I corrected.

"Ally's better." James informed.

"No, it's not." I shook my head smiling.

"And I didn't dump Sonny." Chad told him.

"Oh, so you're cheating." James chuckled. "You want me to break the news to her?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, have we met? Hi, I'm Allison- call me Sonny." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, hey…Sonny. You did great. Still dating Chadster, huh?"

"What's it look like?" Chad lifted our intertwined hands. I'm not gonna lie, I didn't mind the feel of his hand in mine.

"I was sure you two would split." James muttered.

"Oh really? Why's that?" I asked, curious, hiding it behind attitude.

"I don't know- you guys just…never seemed like you would date. You know?"

I raised an eyebrow but Chad answered: "No, we don't know. And we're done talking to you." He led me away and I gladly followed.

I shook my head at James as he stared at me- dare I say- lustfully? I scowled and turned my head, facing forward as Chad led me out of James' sight.

We were around a corner. "God, can you believe that guy?"

I shook my head. "Yes." He just stared at me. "It's James; not that hard to figure him out."

Chad made the head bob that meant "yeah, you're right."

I licked my lips. "You gonna let go of my hand or what, Chad?"

Chad looked at our hands and then back up at me, a slight blush on his face. "James is still watching." He murmured.

"What?" He nodded to behind me and I turned my head inconspicuously. I saw James in the corner of my eye, watching us carefully. "Oh. Great." I sighed. "Well, let's go see what your cast mates thought of the show."

"but I don't ca-" I pulled him along.

"Hey, guys- what'd you think of the concert?" I asked Mackenzie Falls actors when we got to the group.

"Why are you two holding hands?" Portlyn asked, curious.

"We're faking in front of James because he's a douche." Chad explained. I nodded in agreement.

"Well…more like an ass." I provided.

"Hey, does he still have your phone?" Portlyn asked Chad.

"No. I took it back when Sonny and I-" I elbowed him. "met up with him last time." Chad tacked on nonchalantly. He lowered his voice so only I could hear. "Oh my God! What do you do to your elbow; sharpen it?"

I laughed. "Maybe." Was I…flirting? Oh God! It's the apocalypse! My cell phone rang in my pocket and I let go of Chad's hand to get it. I answered. "Hello?"

"Allison…Could- Could you…I need…Where's Port?" It was Michael. He sounded like he was in pain.

"She's right next to me." I told him. "Michael, are you okay?"

Portlyn heard the familiar name and turned to me. "My brother?" She mouthed.

I nodded.

"Can you….put her on too…please." Michael's voice was strained and weak.

I held the phone between our ears and we held each other's hands tightly.

"Port, Al…Hospital…" There was beeping and yelling in the background and the line went dead.

"Michael? Michael!?" I yelled into the phone. I looked at Portlyn the same time she looked at me.

We both looked at Chad. "Is everything alright?" He asked, worried.

"Get your things together…I have to-" I didn't finish speaking, I just walked off to tell my cast and band where I was going. Portlyn ran up to me and we ran out of the building to our cars.

We drove to the hospital. After we parked, we ran inside the Emergency Care center. We went up to the desk. Portlyn grabbed my hand and I held it just as tightly.

"We're here to see Michael Denton." I informed the nurse at the desk.

"You can't see him." She responded, looking at a clipboard.

"Why not?" Portlyn asked shakily.

"I can't give out information about a patient's-"

"Damn it, lady! What's wrong with Michael?!" I screamed, almost crying. "Why can't we see him?!"

She looked up and actually looked at us, studying us. "Are you family?"

"Sisters." I informed in a whisper. Everyone was staring at us. "And if you don't let us see him, I swear to God, I will make YOU need a hospital bed!"

"He's in surgery."

Portlyn and I let our tears go.


	8. Sonny Secrets, and Innocent but Fragile

Chad walked into the waiting room, spotted Portlyn and I huddled together crying, and speed-walked over. "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Okay? Okay?! Hoe can we be okay?! Michael is-!" Portlyn cut herself off, not able to continue.

I handed her a tissue. "Chad, come with me." I stood, squeezing Portlyn's hand one more time, and stepped away with Chad. I led him over to the window that shows all the newborn babies. "You see all them?"

Chad was confused. "Are you meaning to tell me that Michael got someone pregnant or…something?"

I shook my head slowly, crossing my arms gently across my chest. "They all seem innocent and healthy; no cares in the world. You think nothing bad is going to happen." My voice started to shake and I drew in a wavering breath. "But bad things do happen; they do," I brought him to another window showing someone strapped to Life Support. "They do and this happens. They almost die."

Chad put his hand on my arm and had me face him before speaking. "Sonny, where you going with this?" His voice was gentle.

I licked my quivering lips. "Michael…he- he got in a car crash. He was in a tunnel and some drunk driver slammed into his car, shoving it against the wall. He's beat up, real bad, you know?" The tears started to spill. "He's in surgery. A lot of bleeding and, um, they have to stitch him up. They're making sure nothing is going wrong with his organs. He called me when he was in the ambulance. He could barely move or talk or anything." I was close to sobbing out loud. I looked Chad in the eye to see that he was coming closer to me, engulfing me in a huge, well-needed hug. I didn't hug back, I just sobbed into his shoulder.

He made shushing noises in my ear and led me to some chairs, sitting us both down, not breaking to hug, awkward on his part, no doubt.

"I'm so scared, Chad." I cried.

"I know," he murmured, pushing my hair behind my ear. "Believe me, I know."

I was calming down a bit. "Imagine Portlyn, though. This is her brother, someone she looks up to. I have to get back to her." I went to pull away and stand but Chad wouldn't let go and I also did not want to escape his comforting grip. "She must be hysterical." I sighed, trying to will myself to move.

Chad pulled back a little bit to look at my face. He smiled a bit and wiped my tears away. "All you needed was a hug." He chuckled lightly, trying not to upset me.

I smiled at him, not a grin that I normally gave anyone; only to Chad because it was a grateful grin. "Thank you." We didn't move away from one another, just staying in each other's hold.

I heard frantic footsteps and Portlyn skidded into view. I pulled away from Chad. She looked happy; he looked a little sad but it was hidden. "Sonny, we can see him now." Portlyn grabbed my hand and I grabbed Chad's as we raced down the hall to get to his room.

We entered and stopped dead; he looked awful, covered in gauze and bandages, casts and slings. Chad squeezed my hand reassuringly and I squeezed Portlyn's, receiving a squeeze back. (Too many 'squeeze' words in one sentence. Lol)

I ran up to the bed. "Michael?" I called lightly. He opened his eyes.

"Al, Port…Chad?" He was shocked Chad was here.

I chuckled, tears coming into my eyes and Portlyn coming to stand by the bed. Chad kept his distance.

"How are you, big bro?" Portlyn asked.

"In pain…but I'm holding up." He needed help to breathe so he had a machine; you could hear the mechanical gasps. "It all happened at once though."

"I'm surprised you could call me on my cell." I told him.

He chuckled and then stopped, wincing. "Yeah, me too. But I did it. I just wanted SOME family here to see if I was okay. You know?"

"Where's your parents?" Chad asked, arms stuffed in pockets.

"Guam." Michael and I answered in unison.

"how'd you know?" Portlyn questioned.

"They sort of check in with me to see how you're doing," I admitted to her. "They sort of worry about you."

"Why?" Portlyn was confused.

I bobbed my head toward Chad and Portlyn laughed. "They want to make sure Chad doesn't intimidate you or bother you."

She shook her head. "Not since you've shown up." She smiled at me.

"That's what I told…her." I lifted my phone as it was ringing. I looked at them and then back at the phone. I hit 'on.' "Hello?" … "Denise, yes, he's here." … "He couldn't-" … "He's hurt." … "Someone slammed his car." … "Okay," I sighed. "Michael, it's your mom; she wants to talk to you." I handed him the phone and Portlyn helped keep it at his ear. "I'll leave you two to argue with your mom." I told Portlyn, walking out of the room, Chad following.

"So, how many celebrities do you know?" Chad asked. I shrugged. "C'mon, give me a number."

"I lost count after I met Johnny Depp. He was the four hundred, twenty-five thousandth person, maybe?" I considered. "Let's go get something to eat, Portlyn too."

We headed down to the cafeteria and grabbed some sweets for Portlyn, ourselves, and Michael. We brought back to his room and I got my phone back, calling Marshall, telling him where I went. Chad called his studio producer to inform him that he and Portlyn were going to stay away from the set for the next two days, to be near Michael.

I looked at my phone to check the time. A nurse walked in. "Visiting hours are over." She walked back out, leaving the door open.

"Can't we stay here?" Portlyn asked, looking at me.

I shook my head. "Nope, if someone is in Emergency Care, no one can stay longer than now. It's in case anything…happens. Come on, let's stay at my house, it's not far from here." I walked over to Michael to see he was asleep. "Bye, Michael." I whispered.

We left the room and went to the parking lot. I told them how to get to my house and we all went to our cars to drive to my home. I called Mom in advance to let her get a head start on fixing up the extra bedrooms. I arrived home first and went up to my room/office. (This is how I want my room to be…it'd be so cool!) I opened my door and placed my keys on the table next to the door. I saw that my closet was open and closed the curtain. I went over to my desk and placed the new DVD on the shelf next to many others and books and binders filled with stories. My laptop was up and running, my email up. I went to my bedroom part of my room and pulled away the curtains in front of the room indention. My bed and entertainment system went outwards from my room, like another closet, and was hidden behind a pinned, stylish curtain to look formal. I pulled away the curtain, keeping it to the side closest to my wall. On my wall were posters in frames of the movies:

High School Drama

Fight Over Her

Maximum Ride (All the recent books/movies have a poster each)

Bite Me

Revenge To Death

Bubble Burst

Fake Your Life

Royalty

Kaylee

Kaylee: Betrayed

Gunshot

And a show called "I Mind" with more than one poster; one for each season.

(FYI, all these movies are made up except for M.R. All the stories are my own, I own them, copyrighted too. Not just the names but the actual stories. I have more but they are in progress. You can't steal any of them because they are registered and copyrighted to me…)

And also world tour posters of Drenched. On my shelves were DVDs, CDs, books, photo albums, and binders filled with screenplays and manuscripts. I sat down at my desk and sighed, staying still for a moment. I heard my mom a couple rooms over, getting them ready for the new guests. I got up and went into my personal bathroom. I took a shower to get rid of the stage water and sweat and blow-dried my hair, making it poofy in a good way. I had a drawer that held pajamas and clothes in it in case I ever forgot to bring clothes in with me; like now. I opened the clothing drawer and picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top with a black rose on it, all sparkly on the design. I put my black slippers on and a chain necklace, stepping out of my bathroom and closing the door facing it.

"Nice room," A male voice said. I recognized that voice.

"Found your way, huh?" I turned to face Chad. Portlyn was looking at the posters.

"You REALLY like the Allison Rey movies, don't you?" she commented.

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't have been in them." I sat on my chair to my desk. "Like your rooms?"

They nodded. "Been in them? You were in her movies? She wrote them too you know." Chad leaned against the wall, careful of the posters.

I chuckled and gestured to my shelf of books. "Yeah, I know."

"I love the way the photographer positioned her; she shows emotion; attitude." Portlyn complimented.

I turned around in my chair to face my computer, a smile on my face. "So, why aren't you guys in your rooms?"

"Because we got bored." Was Chad's excuse. "They were nice though; remind me of the set's dressing rooms."

"Because there's mirrors?" I guessed.

"You know me so well." Chad joked. I felt more than heard Chad come over to stand behind me. "What'cha doin'?" He leaned over me to place his hands on the desk to steady himself and stay balanced.

"Checking my email and finishing something." I responded distracted my his position and my work. I clicked out of my email and into Word. I started to finish up typing a chapter to a story and I printed that chapter out. The printer was under my desk and I pulled the paper out of the tray, punching holes in it and putting it in my binder.

Chad grabbed the binder from my hands. "Whoa…" He read it and read it- fast reader. He placed it back on the shelf. "You're Allison Rey?" He sounded shocked.

I nodded and Portlyn came to stand by the desk, crossing her arms accusingly. "You didn't tell us? Or are you lying?"

"My mom's maiden name is Rey. My full name is Allison. That's how I know Michael; we worked on Revenge To Death together. I was his love interest."

"Why don't we recognize you in any of these posters?" Chad asked, nodding to them with his head.

I sighed, bored and slightly annoyed, trying to get up, Chad in the way. I lightly pushed him back and stood, walking over to them. "Blonde, red-head, black hair, green eyes, blue eyes, RED eyes, LAVENDER eyes with fangs. Everything I'm in, I look different." I sat back down, facing them, laptop closed.

"You star in everything you write?" Chad sat down on a hanging chair.

I nodded. "They always ask." I rolled my eyes. Looking at the clock, I sighed.

There was a knock on my door and my mother peeked in. She smiled at me warmly and a little shyly at Portlyn and Chad. "Sonny, Kevin dropped off your guitar." She brought it inside and left after that, closing the door.

I put it in the stand in my closet. Portlyn caught sight of what was inside and opened the curtain; me pressing my lips together to keep from yelling. She gasped, surprised.

"You actually get to keep all these dresses?!" She was astounded.

I shrugged. "Well, I make them so…why not keep them?"

"You made them?" Chad stood next to me, looking at the dresses.

"It's the only way to keep Sherona off my back." I told them. "I'll make a suit for you if you want, Chad, and dress for you, Portlyn, if you guys…want." I started getting uncomfortable. All this attention is why I have another identity. I thought being on a kid's show would tone down the attention but- alas- I was wrong.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, and sat down in the hanging chair. The phone in my room rang and Chad and Portlyn looked confused; they didn't see a phone before.

"Answer phone," I stated.

"Sonny?" Tawni's voice said through the connection. I had built in a voice commanded phone into my room. "Hey, why'd you leave?"

"Michael- Portlyn's brother- needed me, Portlyn, and Chad. It was an emergency. We're at my house." I told her. Chad looked dejected because he didn't have this at his house…I'm guessing.

"Oh. Well, are you coming shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Can't- busy." I sighed. "I've got to go. Shut phone." The phone shut off.

"That…is so cool. I want one!" Portlyn pouted.

I laughed. "It's a prototype- it still has glitches." I walked into my bedroom part of my room and opened a mini fridge. "Water or soda?"

"Water." They said together.

I took two waters out and tossed them to them. They sat down on my hard wood floor. There was a fluffy, circular rug in the middle of my room. It had my name on it. My full name: Allison Sonny Rey-Monroe.

Chad rubbed his hand against the material. "This is a nice rug."

"My mom made it for me after I published my first book." I smiled warmly, memories flooding back; the happiness, excitement, book tours. All in all, it was a fun life. But fame gets old. Quick.

Portlyn sighed and laid down, resting her head on the softness. "It's like heaven!" She crooned.

I laughed. "You're out of it- delusional." I shook my head at the sight of Chad and Port. Chad was laying down too, his eyes closed, relaxing. Port fell asleep already.

I picked up my guitar- electric, the one Kevin brought over from the concert- and took the pick off of it. I put it back and grabbed my acoustic. I tuned it and pulled out a sheet of music with notes and lyrics on it. I started playing the notes; I had to memorize this song. It wasn't finished and it had to be done by Sunday; that's two days. I felt a presence behind me and I spun around in the chair to be face-to-face with Chad. Our faces were extremely close where, if I inhaled, I would take in what he breathed out. My heart was pounding from the scare and the closeness.

"Why'd you stop playing?" He whispered, trying not to wake up Port.

"It just stops. Look," I was equally quiet but for other reasons. He picked up the music and read it over. He looked up questionably. "It's not done yet."

He nodded in understanding. Then, as he looked behind me, he dropped the sheet music. "You…were in "I Mind"?"

I nodded. "I was Stacelia." (Again, my story/ continuing stories. The name is like Stacey and Amelia combined. Unique, huh?)

"How many seasons did you do?" He backed away, picked up the paper, and leaned against my desk. I put my guitar away.

"Eight. We could only do so much, you know?"

"There's a reason no one knew you were Rey." Random, much?

"What do you mean?" I leaned back in my chair.

"Look at all these. In your books, you don't sound the age you are- you sound like you're thirty. You're movies and shows…you look older than you really are. Everyone thought you would be twenty-four by now or something. When you're in a drama…I've seen the movies, I notice…you have a certain- maturity about you. But when you're on So Random! you seem all playful and like a kid. The maturity's gone."

I smirked. "You watch So Random!"

He rolled his eyes. "And you watch Mackenzie Falls. So what? The rivalry thing doesn't mean anything to me; it's just fun."

"Actually, I don't watch Mackenzie Falls."

"Don't you, Sonny, don't you re-" I covered his mouth with my hand in one fluid movement as I stood. I never realized how close we were standing.

I tried to ignore it and play cool. "No, Chad, I don't. I'm far too busy. I would if I could."

He moved my hand off his mouth. "You still taste like air hockey and ski-ball." he joked. I smiled, remembering the fake date.

"And you just lied. You never saw the movies." I accused lightly.

"What makes you say that?"

"What's 'Revenge To Death' about?" We had not moved away from one another. I crossed my arms.

"Someone getting revenge but killing them in the process?" He guessed.

"No. In the story, my mom dies when I'm four. Eighteen years later, she finds out that her mom was murdered. She goes out for revenge but ends up getting killed, her boyfriend committing suicide to follow after her. It's like a remix of Romeo and Juliet." I was a little miffed that he didn't know about the movies and that me lied. "What about 'High School Drama,' what's that about?"

"Drama at high school." He decided to keep his answers short.

"What kind of drama."

"Supernatural."

"Define it."

"School is fun for the popular Kristy- that's you- and then she develops a power she inherits from her abandoning father and has to control it all the whilst saving her schoolmates from an evil. Her boyfriend is keeping secrets from her and-"

"Okay." I closed my eyes, bored of his explanation. I opened my eyes again, confused. "If you've never seen-"

"I read the books. Revenge To Death was just a movie, no book." He leaned a little closer. "Trust me, I know your work." He chuckled, leaning away again. "Plus, I really don't think you can act. Like I've said, I've seen So Random!"

"That's the point; bad acting is funny. Also, you overact."

"I do not." He protested.

"Do too."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Don't."

"I'm not falling for that-"

"Stop flirting and go to sleep!" Portlyn groaned from the floor, rolling over.

I looked back at Chad to realize we had been leaning toward one another in our argument. What the H did she mean "flirting"? I took a step back, taking a quiet, long breath. Chad's cheeks were a little pink; he noticed too.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep, me as well." I suggested.

"Yeah," He walked over to the door and I opened it. As I was closing it, I muttered out to him. "Do too." And shut the door before he could say something back.

~!!~

Okay, now we see some secrets about Sonny. And some CHANNY! Eep! Today was an awesome day! That's why I'm updating! There was a talent show at my school and my friend sang to Born In The USA and did a fantastic job. And this one kid- a boy- danced insanely to PokerFace by Lady Gaga. Another friend played guitar in an awesome way; it made my day! Hope you enjoyed the chappie!


	9. Auditions and Kisses

"Hey, morning, Sonny." Portlyn greeted from my rug. I chuckled. I had woken up a little while ago. "I know I don't really compliment, but…I like your house."

"Thank you." I felt a little uncomfortable speaking about this. Don't know why, though.

"Yeah," She stood up. "I mean, besides your room, it's like an average house. You have a house that you can brag about but don't." She sighed, looking in the mirror to fix her hair. "What's for breakfast?"

"Um, just head to the kitchen; I bet my mom made a feast. I'll meet you down there." I answered, heading to my closet.

She nodded and left the room, leaving the door open a bit. I forgot my brush in the bathroom and headed over.

"I'm shocked, Sonny's being nice to us. I mean, I understand she's your brother's friend and all but, come on, really?" Chad's voice ran out from next door; thin walls.

"Yeah, I mean, she was in ALL those movies; she can't even act! Michael said so. The only reason they cast her is because she wrote it and wouldn't let them make the movie without her in it." Portlyn responded. "All she can do is make people laugh; and that's because she can't act for her life."

Chad sighed, no doubt running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, let's go eat."

They left the room. I frowned: I knew they were faking but I didn't know to that extent. I fixed up my make-up and got dressed, grabbing my purse. I put on my heels and looked at the clock. I had to be at the studio in ten minutes! I opened my door and ran out, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Chad and Portlyn were eating my mom's famous chocolate chip pancakes. I ran to the toaster and grabbed the newly popped toast and bit into it. I started putting things into my purse; phone, keys, etc.

"Mamá, estoy llegando tarde, así que lo dejamos sin desayuno." (Mom, I'm running late so I'll leave without breakfast.) I rushed through. My mom is Spanish and I have grown up around the language.

"Why?" she asked, cleaning dishes.

I hesitated, knowing Chad and Portlyn were listening in. They'll probably laugh at me behind my back. "Audiciones…," (Auditions…)

I went to leave the house but Mom stopped me. "Auditions for…what?"

The scraping of forks on plates stopped, Chad and Portlyn listening intently.

"A movie- later!" I left the house and went into the garage. "I'm taking my bike."

I heard Chad laugh. He walked into the garage, eyes closed because he was laughing. "Yeah, Sonny, riding into an audition on a bike, sweating is a great way to make a good impression." He opened his eyes and stopped laughing. "Oh; that kind of bike."

I was sitting on a big black Harley. I started it as the garage door opened. "Figure your way back to set yourself." I started to back out. Chad came over and held onto the handlebar to stop me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing," I went to back up again but his hold tightened. I pressed my lips together. "If you'll excuse me, I'm running late."

"So be late; what did I do?"

"I heard you and Portlyn talking…" I jerked the bike away from him and sped away from my house, leaving Chad in the garage smacking his forward for his stupidity.

~!!~

I sat in a director's chair with the script in hand, reading it over. I crossed my legs.

"Rey, you're coffee." My assistant handed me a Starbucks cup filled with awesome, delicious coffee.

"Thanks, Melanie. Hey, how many people do I have to interview?" I took a sip of the coffee.

She shrugged. The casting director walked in with a smile. Her name was Katie.

"Hello, Allison. I overheard your question and there will be twenty today. You're here to help pick the finalists and then the actual Zack." I nodded as she sat down.

"So, what exactly should I do?" I sat up straighter.

"Read with them, I'll judge the chemistry, and we'll see if they're good and right for the role. We already cast Lee-Anne, Merle, Your mom, younger self, dad, young dad- basically we have everyone except Zack. And feel free to point out if they're doing something wrong with the character, okay? This is your movie too."

She stood up while I went back to reading the script and drinking my coffee. "Here's the first candidate; James." I froze, peeking over my script.

There, standing in his made up glory, was James Conroy, once again. He was smirking. I stayed hidden behind my script, ready to change the sound of my voice.

"I'm just curious but…who's my love interest?"

"You don't have the part, James." I said with a higher voice. "He's not right for the role." I glared at him through my script. Then I smirked. "Say no to him."

"But, Al…he's a great actor." Katie protested weakly.

"Al? That's a dude?" James was confused. I put down my script. "Oh…Sonny."

I smiled. "Kinda wish you didn't humiliate me now, huh?" I turned my regular voice back on.

"Yeah…I should- go." He left without another word, uncomfortable.

"Allison!" Katie whined.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I looked at Katie to see a glare coming my way. "Kate, he's a jerk. There's no way we could work together. He dumped me for my best friend and gloated that I wasn't girlfriend material- DATING material. He humiliated me- there's no way I could kiss him, let alone talk to him."

"Fine," she sighed. She hit the buzzer on her desk to the people outside the room. "Bring in the next guy."

~!!~

"Alright, bye." I waved at the boy walking out. "He was good."

"Yeah, but you two didn't 'click.'" Katie disagreed. "Last person."

I didn't see who was coming in because I held my book up; I had finished reading over the script long ago. I held my coffee, holding the top and balancing the bottom on my skinny armrest. The door opened.

"Hello, Mr. Cooper." Oh no. "Please take a seat."

"No prob," He sat down. "By the way, love the necklace."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me." Katie smirked and I stifled a laugh. "If you want to flatter your way into this movie, flatter Ally. She decides who gets the role of her love interest and supporting actor."

"Supporting? The email said lead male." Chad was confused.

I didn't move my book. "You are trying out for the lead male but the absolute lead is a female; me." I turned a page.

"Oh, hey, love the bracelet." Chad complimented, nervous already. I was wearing a charm bracelet that had a charm for everything I ever worked on.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my good man." I chuckled, taking a sip of coffee.

"Can I see who the lead role is?" Chad asked.

I sighed and closed my book, but I covered my face with my hair by bending down to pick up the script. I tossed it to him, Chad catching it in midair. I tied my hair up in a low ponytail. I smiled.

"Hello, Chad." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, what up, Sonny?"

"I go by Allison on this set." I corrected. I turned to Katie. "Let's get this over with." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. "Page 47, I go first. Let me know when you're ready."

I heard pages turning and opened my eyes to look at Chad. He was fumbling with the script, almost dropping it four times. He looked up at me. "don't you need a script too?"

I shook my head. "Nope, ready?" He nodded. (Characters: Sonny= Isabella, Chad=Zack. My story as well, called Down The Path. Copyrighted and registered to moi.) "Just to let you know, in case you already didn't, this is a different script- this is the read-through script so there will be more in the actual one."

Isabella: *sigh* Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…(quiet)

Zack: *slight chuckle* No, apparently not. [pauses for action] I'm Zack.

Isabella: Isabella [pauses] Hey, do you know who Merle is?

Zack: Yeah, everyone knows Merle. He's one of the senders of Heaven's Paradise. He's the most irresponsible one of them all: he sends people here without them knowing.

"Okay, Allison, Chad, go to page 55, start with Zack's second line." Katie instructed.

Zack: don't worry, many prophecies say that but sacrifices aren't made. Maybe this one won't require one. They put those in to scare people."

Isabella: Sacrifices don't always mean live, idiot. It may mean that I stay behind or someone will die or you sacrifice something special to you. There are many definitions to sacrifice.

Zack: Okay, whatever. Who do you want to go with you?

Isabella: First of all, what year did you get here and second, are YOU wanting to go?

Zack: I came two years ago, in 2006 {I wrote this a year ago…in 2008, so, yeah}. I'm supposed to be 21 now; I'm stuck at 19, though. And maybe, not because I want to go with you- oh no, FAR from it, but because I want to be the second person in the prophecy.

Isabella: *scoff* So, why don't you want to go with me? *sounds offended and looks a little bit hurt*

Zack: Please, don't give me that look. [pauses] the look that says you were never denied anything in your life or have anyone reject you. You're way too snarky and annoying and rude…*trails off, trying to make a point*

Isabella: If I'm such a pain, then why won't you let my wrist go? And you're wrong….

"Let's switch scenes again- I speak more than him in this part." I pointed out. "Uh…Chad choose a page. Maybe one where you have a speech."

"okay…" He flipped through the pages and I noticed how the sunlight from the window shone on his blond hair.

Zack: it was Halloween; my friends and I were running around the neighborhood around midnight…………(too long of a speech. Lol)

Another scene: Zack: *give a lopsided, puppy-love smile* relax, there is no way I'm going to let a stupid field mess with my emotions. Why would messing with my emotions be a bad thing for us and good for them?

Last scene: Isabella: Oh, my God, Zack! *excited*

Zack: Hey, I heard your dad came back.

Isabella: Mmhm, and Merle was arrested for kidnapping. [pauses for action] how've you been? I haven't seen you since…yeah.

Zack: I'm good. My family was surprised that I was alive We're trying to get back into the swing of things the way they were before, you know? What about you guys? Is it hard to go back to the way things were?

Isabella: It's really hard actually. Considering that my baby sister isn't his biological daughter. He left before she was born- way before. [pauses] I'm glad you're okay.

Zack: hey, you were the one with bum leg.

Chad looked at us. "That's the end?"

"Yeah, the end of us speaking. The rest is just action." I informed him. I cleared my throat. "Now, Chad, why do you want to be in this movie?"

We were videotaping his audition and interview. "Because it seems like a great experience and I think I'll have some fun on set. And off set as well."

"Damn, that's a good answer." Katie murmured.

"He's Chad Dylan Cooper; he wants more publicity." I rolled my eyes at Katie's naivety. "Okay, I think we have what we need- bye."

"Actually, Sonny, can I talk to you…alone?" He stared at me and then Katie, going back to me.

"Oh, go on, kid, I've got work." Katie pat my back.

I huffed and got out of my chair. "I have work too you know." I mumbled. I followed Chad out of the room, and then leading him to the green room. It was empty. I turned on him. "What?" I crossed my arms.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that stuff but I have-"

"An image in front of Portlyn; got it. Just get over it…because I'm not letting a diva on my set."

"your set? You're co-casting director and lead role- it's not YOUR set. So, I'm guessing that makes you a diva." Chad smirked.

"No, Chad, it doesn't," I contradicted. "Because I wrote the book and movie AND I'm also assistant director. So, yes, this is my set." I smirked, knowing I won.

"Look, I was stupid earlier today, alright? I want to take it back, I do." Chad leaned forward a bit, on instinct for arguing. "I've never seen you actually act and, I saw how you are on So Random! and I thought that you always act that way; that you tried to act the way you do on that show."

"And you really thought I wouldn't be nice to Port? Her brother is in the hospital- I love him like he's my own brother! That may seem weird considering I had to French him but still! When I care for one person, I care for their family, especially when there's a tragedy." I was furious; happy. It felt good to get this off my chest.

"I was just shocked that you let us stay at your house! I blurted it out, alright?" Chad huffed. "And Portlyn said most of that stuff anyway! Why are you mad at me?"

"Because you didn't defend me!" I all but shrieked. I took a deep breath, lowering my voice. "All you responded with was "let's eat," that's not defending."

"What was I supposed to say? Huh? Don't be a bitch? Don't insult her that way?" Chad sounded superficial and conceited; he's back to normal.

"Yes, actually."

"She's my co-star; she got me into acting. The least I can do is agree with her since her godfather is the director. She gets mad at me, she tells him, he cuts me off. There was nothing I could do- I need this job for my family."

I laughed bitterly. "No, you don't- stop lying!"

"what makes you think I'm lying?!"

"I've met your parents!" He stared, stunned. "Chad, we guest starred on Friends when we were five. You don't remember but I do. I met your parents; we used to be friends. On the two episodes we were on, you were named Jason and I was Jody- we were fraternal twins coming to visit Ross and Monica. We were cousins of them." (I'm making this up. Lol) "Don't think I don't know your situation."

"You lied just as much as me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said you were from Wisconsin. That you had no experience with acting."

"no, I said I was from Wisconsin- which I am- and acting was the reason they chose me to be on the show. See? You never listen unless it involves you."

Chad blinked. "I'm sorry? Were you talking? I wasn't listening." He thought he was joking but I wasn't in a laughing mode.

I went to smack him but he caught my arm and pulled me closer- by accident, sort of…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he warned.

"Or what? What are you gonna do? Sue me because I ruined your hair?" I mocked, leaning forward menacingly.

Chad didn't respond, he stared at me. Not angry. Not sad. No emotion. Just a spark in his eye. "Sonny," he murmured.

"Yeah?" I was wary.

"What happens in Down The Path after Zack pulled Isabella toward him in the end?" Chad asked.

I blushed. "I think you know." I didn't want to say.

"Is that why you don't want me on the movie?" he accused.

"What? Wait, what do you mean?"

"You don't want me to have this job because you don't want to kiss me." I went to argue but he cut me to it. "Sonny, I saw the distaste in your eyes. You even scowled at me. Mostly a smile but a scowl nonetheless."

I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat. "Why do you care? If you made it on, it'll just be acting and done with." My argument was weak, he knew too. In this moment, it was the perfect opportunity but I was afraid…afraid of what would happen afterwards.

He chuckled humorlessly. "You still think I have no heart?"

"Well," I thought it over. "Not all the time just sometimes; when you're a jerk."

"yeah, well, what about now? Do I or don't I have a heart?" Chad moved closer ever so slightly. We were practically on top of each other, we were so close.

I looked into his eyes. Staring into those eyes, I noticed that I was leaning upward toward him and he was leaning down. My eyes fluttered closed as our lips came closer. They were almost touching.

And then…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

There was a knock at the door, causing us both to jump. We pulled away from each other a bit, but we didn't move our position. I was staring at his Mackenzie Falls tie and he was staring at something past my head.

"Allison? You need to get to So Random! Rehearsals." a voice stated outside the door.

"I- I'll leave in a second." I stuttered. My heart was pounding and Chad's too, I could feel it against me. I drew in a shaky breath as the footsteps retreated. I looked up at Chad to see that was staring at me. "Chad-"

He sort of "swooped" down and kissed me on the lips. His lips worked against mine and I kinda returned the kiss. He pulled away slowly, letting my wrist go from before.

He smirked. "Wasn't that bad, was it?" he gloated.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting us. "Sonny Monroe! You're going to be late!" Marshall's voice.

I brushed past Chad quickly, heart about to burst through my chest, and scurried out of the room, leaving Chad…confused, maybe? I don't know; I couldn't decipher his expression.

~!!~

"Tawni!" I whined, plopping down on the sofa in the prop room. "I need advice!"

She turned to me, stunned. "From me?" I nodded. She came over and lifted my feet off the couch, sitting down and putting them in her lap. "Okay, about what?"

"…………………boys………." I muttered feebly.

She gasped with a smile. "You like someone?" she guessed.

"No…I was arguing with a guy about something, went to slap him, he questioned me about things making me confused, and then kissed me out of nowhere! I'm confused about everything!" I beat my fist against the pillow.

Tawni chuckled. "That's what got you so worked up? I noticed something wrong. I mean, it couldn't have been that bad…he wasn't bad, was he?"

"No- I- I don't THINK so. Since it was a surprise, it was fine but it's not about the kiss it's about…the guy."

"Look, Sonny, I'm sure everything will be fine. Things will straighten out with you two…unless you know, you're enemies." She laughed a bit, trying to soften up the mood.

I didn't say anything- instead I started to sweat out of nervousness.

"Wait, you're enemies?" Tawni's eyes bugged out of her head. Well, almost. "you don't have many guy enemies except," she gasped, standing and pointing accusingly at me. "Chad! You kissed Chad!"

I groaned. "Tawni, shut the hell up! Don't scream it to the world, okay? And he kissed me, not the other way around."

"Did you return it?" she crossed her arms.

"Uh…a little?"

She smiled- well, more like smirked. "you like him, you like him." she sang out.

I blushed a bit. "There goes your chance at meeting Johnny Depp." I told her. She immediately stopped. She knew about my previous fame, just not Grady, Nico, or Zora.

She sighed and sat next to me again. "Look, Sonny, this was Chad. He was probably acting on impulse. By tomorrow, things will blow over completely. He might not remember- just don't act like there's a problem or that anything happened."

I smiled, grateful. "Thanks, Tawni."


	10. Yelling at the Love of Chad

I started playing the guitar in the recording studio. Drenched was doing the music score for the movie. We were recording a bunch of new songs so we could have variety. I had just finished writing the song yesterday. My eyes were close as we played.

Kevin was at the mic. "What day is it? And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youOne of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youThere's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

and me and all other people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of youWhat day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive." Kevin had been reading the sheet music the entire time, and he immediately got into it.

We set up for another song, keeping a break between songs so they could split it for each song. Again, Kevin sang and I played guitar. The whole band was in the room; it was a very big room.

I also wrote this. "The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above Chorus:

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be your love suicide

and I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're my survival, you're my living proof

My love is alive not dead

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above Repeat Chorus I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead

Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said Repeat Chorus." {First song: You and Me by Lifehouse} {Second song: I'll Be by Edwin McCain} I was on a roll with all these songs for the movie!

~!!~

"Okay, Chad, we're going to stop the tour here. But you have to be quiet. It's a recording studio." Katie told me. I nodded, staying quiet.

We entered the room to see the band Drenched playing a song (in the middle of You And Me), Sonny sitting in a barstool like chair, playing guitar with her eyes closed.

"Okay, we can talk but we can't, like, scream." She told me. I held back a chuckle.

"Why is this here?" I asked, sitting in a spare chair next to the guy controlling the…control panel.

"They're doing the music for the movie. We didn't want to deal with diva bands so we asked Drenched since we knew they would do the score for this movie. Allison is really talented."

"They all are." I gave up a compliment, trying to be nice. They started a new song. (I'll Be) It sounded good, especially since it suited the band's style and personality.

"Yes, they are, but- Allison wrote these songs." The guy spoke up.

"Ally wrote the songs? Really, Mark?" Katie questioned taking a seat as well.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, they're reading straight from the music sheets. She brought the music in late last night. She was in a writing mood- it's hard to get her to write love songs as good as these."

"Love songs?" that got my attention.

He nodded. "Listen to the lyrics; all about love- well, most of them were." Mark glanced at Sonny, admiration in his eyes. Was he crushing on Sonny?! This dude was thirty-something, forty at most! That's pedophilia! "My goddaughter is amazing, isn't she?"

"Does Sonny know EVERYONE in Hollywood?" I asked no one in particular.

"Almost, kid." Katie chuckled. "She grew up around stars- when her mom was young she was a model. They moved to Wisconsin so she wouldn't get caught up with celebrity things. She's a catch." She laughed for a second. "There's one trait, though, that she shares with other stars: she doesn't like other's controlling her life, that's why she only works on things that give her freedom."

Oh crap…I didn't let her have control over her movie by waltzing onto set. Oh man, she's gonna hate me…

~!!~

Kevin pulled out a song that he wrote. He handed me the music. "I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sweep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing:

"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sandI hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

Once you go there was never, never an honest word

That was when I ruled the worldIt was the wicked and wild wind

Blew down the doors to let me in.

Shattered windows and the sound of drums

People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries Wait

For my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh who would ever want to be king?I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world(Ooooh Oooh Oooh)Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter will call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world." {Song: Viva La Vida by Coldplay}

This was a song I wrote- only the music, though. I was going to improvise. I handed the guitar to Kevin and he tuned it. I tapped my ear that had the headset on it. Mark gave me thumbs-up to let me know it was on. I saw Katie sitting beside him and… Chad. Shit! I cleared my throat and waited for my cue to sing.

"The saddest thing is you could be anything, that you could want.

We could've been everything, but now we're not.

Now it's not anything at all.

The hardest part was getting this close to you

and giving up this dream I built with you.

A fairy tale that isn't coming true.

You've got some growing up to do.*CHORUS*

I wish we could have worked it out.

I wish I didn't have these doubts,

I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now.

I wish I didn't know inside

That it won't work out for you and I.

I wish that I could stop this wishing and just say my last all the things you put me through,

tell me why I'm still in love with you.

And why am I, why am I still waiting for your call?

You broke my heart, I'm taking it back from you.

And taking back the life I gave to you.

Life goes on before and after you.

I've got some growing up to do.*CHORUS*It's time I say my last goodbye.

Goodbye, Goodbye, It's time I say my last goodbye.

I wish we could have worked it out.

I wish I didn't have these doubts,

I wish I didn't have to wonder just what you are doing now.

I wish I didn't know inside

That it won't work out for you and I.

I wish that I could stop this wishing and

just say my last goodbyeits time I said my last goodbye.

Goodbye, Goodbye, It's time I say my last goodbye.

its time I said my last goodbye.

Goodbye, Goodbye, It's time I say my last goodbye." {Wishes by Superchick} How's that for on-the-spot thinking.

They told me I had to sing a stupid kid song- remake it. I had to sing to "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)."

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history--been there, done that! (Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?

He's the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinkin' of) No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

(You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it, uh-oh)

It's too cliché©

I won't say I'm in love I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming, get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh (You keep on denyin'

Who you are and how you're feelin'

Baby, we're not buyin'

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That you got, got, got it bad?)

Whoa No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

(Give up, give in

Check the grin--you're in love)

This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

(You're doin' flips

Read our lips: you're in love) You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

(Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love) Oh

At least out loud

I won't say I'm in love." {From Hercules}

One more song to record today; yes! And I wrote this yesterday too.

"I see the sweat is dripping

That's because you know just what I'm thinking

Don't look back it's me who follows

And there ain't nothing from me you can borrowYou like to hide behind lies

But we see through your disguise

It's not a threat or a curse

Just a proper verseI'm gonna make you let go

Of what you tried to withhold

And I can promise it won't be long

Yes I can promiseBoy, you better pray

We don't seek you out, no

You better prayYou think the war is over

I've only shown you the tip of the iceberg

And you rely upon your lawyers

But at night when you sleep does it bother you?You like to hide behind lies

But we see through your disguise

It's not a threat or a curse

Just a proper verseI'm gonna make you let go

Of what you tried to withhold

And I can promise it won't be long

Yes I can promiseBoy, you better pray

We don't seek you out, no

You better hope

We might lose control, noIs this good enough for you man?Boy, you better pray

We don't seek you out, no

You better hope

We might lose control, no." Kevin sang it. {You Better Pray by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus}

We left the studio's recording room to listen to the playbacks. There wasn't enough room for everyone to stand so I had to sit on the arm of Chad's chair. David pumped his fist in the air, as a "Yes! We did great!" gesture and accidentally punched Kevin who bumped into Gloria who knocked into the chair, without falling, and she knocked me off balance, making me fall into Chad's lap, sitting sideways. I almost fell off but Chad put his hand on my waist to catch me.

I stared at him and he stared back, a blush on my cheeks. After what he did yesterday, I just couldn't be in the same room as him anymore. I scrambled to get out of his lap. I stood up, brushing my hair back with my fingers and licked my lips, embarrassed.

Chad just sat there, staring at me wordlessly. The band was talking excitedly with Mark and Katie about the soundtrack, ignoring Chad and I.

"Oh, Ally," Kate turned toward me. "Chad is your love interest." She went back to her conversation with Kevin and David.

My eyes would've widened to the size of saucers if I wasn't trying to calm myself down. "Cool," I said indifferently. "See ya." I tried to escape, opening the studio door and leaving, walking in the hallway.

I heard the door shut later than I expected. That means-

"Sonny,"

-that Chad was following.

I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. I glanced nonchalantly over my shoulder.

He stood next to me.

I stared at him. "What?"

"Looks like we're working together." He stated after a hesitation.

"Yeah…I guess so." I started walking again.

"I liked those songs." He kept pace.

"Great; why don't you go tell Kevin?" I said with a fake smile and attitude.

"Because he didn't write them." I looked at him for a second before facing forward again. "Mark told me. You know a lot of people in Hollywood…" He trailed off, leading to something.

"I know. My parents sent him out here to keep an eye on me when I was only in the band. What ELSE did he say?" I narrowed my eyes, still not looking at him.

"That you like control of your own life." Where was he going with this? I decided to keep cool.

"Got that right." I muttered. I opened a door and entered the room that held props and costumes. I picked up a script. "Here." I handed it to him, leaving the room, him in tow.

"What's this?" He looked at it.

"The script."

"I know it's a script but this is for a different movie- not Down The Path."

"Down The Path was the read-through for auditions; we already filmed that movie. I wasn't in it, though. We're filming Magical Community." (Another of mine- copyrighted, registered, and in progress of trying to get published. I just have to finish it first. Lol) "You signed yourself up for something bigger than an onscreen simple kiss."

He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What are you talking about?"

I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. Chad smirked.

"Oh, I get it; we make out." He sounded smug.

I paused before answering, his smirk growing bigger. "Sort of…"

"That's the reason you don't want me on the film. I have a feeling I'm right." He crossed his arms.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Chad…" I sighed. "This is Magical Community. Did you read THAT book?"

"No," he admitted.

I looked at him. "Read it and you'll find out why I don't want you to be my love interest."

"Sonny-" he was whining and I just snapped.

"Damn it, Chad! Just do as I say, just this once!" I yelled. I was so fed up with his cocky attitude.

Chad stared at me in shock.

"God, you are the ONLY one who could ever get me mad because you just don't know when to shut the hell up!"

All was quiet in the studio. All the workers were staring at us, including the band, Katie, and Mark. "Whenever someone tells you to do something all you do is whine! When someone is polite or complimenting you, all you can do is gloat and boost your Russia-sized ego! If someone says something rude about you, all you can do is complain, complain, complain!" At every complain I said, I stepped closer to him, poking him in the chest. "You need to wake up and realize the universe doesn't revolve around you! Other people have feelings! Other people have restraint! Other people don't go kissing their enemy for no reason!" I bit my lip, stopping myself. I dropped my hand and realized what I just slipped out. I did the only thing I could think of: I ran. I ran all the way out of the studio and to the So Random! set across the street. I ran inside and went to the prop room, plopping down on the couch.

I sighed, tears in my eyes. I screwed up big time. I really freaked myself out back there. I've never yelled like that to anyone. I saw that my purse was on the coffee table in front of me and I grabbed it, getting out of the studio building. I went to my bike outside and rode home. I parked it in the garage and headed inside, seeing my mom and Mrs. Cooper talking, sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Mrs. Cooper." I greeted, dropping my bag on the counter and keys on the hook. "Hey, Mom."

"Hello, Sonny, are you okay?" Mrs. Cooper came over and gave me a big, warm hug. See? I didn't lie; I know Chad's parents.

"I'm holdin' on." I pulled away after a while. "I'm heading upstairs to work. So, don't mind me at all."

I ran up the stairs and went into my room. I breathed in and out slowly and the tears rolled down my cheeks one by one. Odds are, someone caught my tantrum on tape and is going to post it on the internet or send it to the gossip squads. I sat down at my desk and moved my computer out of the way, taking out my sewing machine, and making outfits. I only made clothes when I was upset, to keep my mind off of the subject.

I made a purple, strapless, ripped-like dress that went to my ankles. The style made it seem old and fragile but it was gorgeous, nonetheless. (I'll post a link.) I found a pair of shoes that would go great: simple, black heels. There was a knock at the door as I put everything away.

Mrs. Cooper entered. "You don't seem so sunny, Sunshine." That was my nickname she gave me when I was little. Our little joke- she always considered me her daughter. She sat down in a chair next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "What's up, kiddo?"

"No offense…but your son's an ass." I didn't look at her.

She sighed. "What he do this time?"

I looked at her. "He got me to yell…a lot. He just made me so angry!"

"What did he do to make you angry?"

I told her the whole story; Chad being a jerk, backstabbing me talking to Portlyn, our fighting, him kissing me, and then him being a huge ass in the end causing me to explode. "And that's what happened."

She smiled at me. "My son is such an idiot. He has no idea what he has in front of him. You either."

It took me a while to understand…nope, didn't understand. "Huh?"

She chuckled. "Sunshine," she sighed, looking at my wall of posters. "Fighting is Chad's way of FLIRTING with you." She stood and admired each poster carefully.

I laughed. "That's funny."

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised and then looked at the pictures again. (Funny Demetri Martin joke: look away from the person seem powerful. Preferably a window. "So, Lauren [I think that's the name], I know you ate the last cookie." Lol. Sorry, it just reminded me of that joke!) "Sweetie, Chad doesn't fight like that with just ANYBODY. He acted like that when you two were little as well. If he hated you, he wouldn't remember your name, try to pick fights, push your buttons, try out for a movie that you made and are starring in, or kiss you."

"Like I said, he kissed me to freak me out."

She laughed and shook her head, finally looking at me. "Honey, no, no…He kissed you because he likes you and there was an opportunity." I swallowed. "you have no idea how big a fan he is of you, Allison Rey."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, yeah right."

"He has all the DVDs of your movies and ALL your books, Son-bun." She informed me. "And I bet that he's coming here to apologize to you. Now I have a question for you." She sat next to me again.

"Okay," I mumbled, knowing she would just come out with the question no matter what.

"Why don't you want him in your movie?" She sounded sincerely confused and curious.

"Have you read Magical Community?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, but not in a while. Refresh my memory?"

I licked my lips. "I'm Phoebe and Chad is Luca. They kiss and…DO stuff."

"'Do stuff?' What stuff?"

I got up and picked the book off my shelf. I opened it to a page and showed her.

Her eyebrow raised. "Oh. That." She looked at me as I set the book down. "That's the reason? Not because you two are from different shows?"

"No, because if Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper starred in the same movie together, both Mackenzie Falls and So Random! would get higher ratings. It would be an advantage. But ever since yesterday, I can't even be NEAR Chad without feeling uncomfortable, let alone kiss him again or…do other things."

"Is this movie PG-13 or R?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"R." I nodded, confirming her guess. "Look, just let everything play out. Do the movie with him…because you two are perfect for each other, just like Luca and Phoebe, Carrie and Kyle, Stan and Valerie, and Jason and Stacelia." She listed the characters from things I've written and starred in. She placed a comforting kiss on my forehead before leaving my room. I sighed.

Yeah, right…Chad and Sonny. Sonny and Chad. I thought it over. I laughed. Sonny and Chad, Chad and Sonny…Channy. Better get used to it, fans will call us that when they see us onscreen. I bit my lip, smiling. It actually doesn't sound that bad. I guess…underneath the anger, I had love for Chad…


	11. Charity Events With Someone

I got dressed in the dress I just created. I got a call from David saying that e were performing at a charity event. I had completely forgotten. I put the dress on, my shoes, and did my hair. I curled it in perfect ringlets and let it cascade down my back. My make-up was original Drenched make-up. Mascara, eyeliner, lip-gloss, eye-shadow, and blush. None of it was waterproof, though. I painted my nails a dark purple. I stood up after they dried and started putting my things away.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. It was open. I turned around to see Chad standing there looking sheepish. He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets.

"Hey."

I crossed my arms. "What?"

"Can I come in?"

I shrugged, going back to what I was doing.

"Sonny, look, um…remember that one time when I said I was sorry?"

"Nope, because you never said it." I smirked at him, recalling what his mom just told me.

"Okay, well, fine: I'm sorry."

I chuckled.

"What? Sonny, I'm being serious here."

"I know. Just something I thought of that made me laugh."

He took a good look at me. "Why are you all dressed up for?"

"I'm going to a charity event." I packed a small backpack with extra clothes and new songs.

"What charity?"

"A bunch of celebrities are raising money for kids in Africa and cancer treatments. Not only are celebrities going but so are regular people. It's for everyone. My family is coming to town for this. You can go too, if you want."

"I would if I knew where it was." Chad admitted. "Seems like a good charity."

I nodded. "It is." I paused. "I'm also sorry…for exploding earlier."

He shrugged. "It's fine. I was just shocked, is all."

I smiled. "Let's go." I went to walk past him but he caught my arm gently. I looked at him.

"Sonny, look, I'm sorry about…what happened yesterday in the green room. I shouldn't have done that." He sighed. "You know you're the only one who can make me apologize, right?"

I chuckled. "One of my many talents." I joked.

~!!~

Chad and I arrived at the giant field where the charity was being held. Everywhere you looked, there was a little attraction. In the middle of the field, near the back, was a giant stage. You had to pay to get in and pay for food and games and such. After all, all the money goes to a good cause.

There was a dunk-tank with Zac Efron sitting on the seat. I tapped Chad on the shoulder and pointed to it. "Why don't you dunk him?"

He cleared his throat. "Sure, why not?"

Gloria ran over to me. "Allison!" I smiled at her. "Give me your stuff, I'll put it back stage. Why don't you goof off for a while? We aren't performing until tonight."

I nodded as Chad took my hand and brought me to the dunk tank. Gloria winked at me.

"Alright." Chad laughed.

We arrived at the dunk tank and Chad handed the guy $4. He picked up a baseball and threw it at the target. It missed my a little bit.

"Hey, Al." Zac greeted, nodding to me.

I waved. "You fall in yet?"

He shook his head. "Nope." He smiled. Chad hit the target and he fell in. I laughed as he made a big splash.

Zac came up from the water to breathe. "Guess you'll have to change your answer." I turned to Chad. "Nice throw."

"I was a Little Leaguer when I was a little kid." He shrugged.

I looked at the stage and saw Kevin slip and fall. I laughed. "Chad, I think I have to go help my band mates. I'll see you later."

"Wait, Drenched is playing?"

I nodded. "Yep. That's why admission tickets were so much. I got in free, though, because I'm part of the attraction." I started walking away but Chad followed. I chuckled. "Want to come with?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He smirked, keeping pace with me. "So are you guys playing old or new songs?"

"New. I brought new music that we need to practice. So, as soon as I get in, we all need to practice."

"Can I watch?"

I smiled. "Either way, you'll listen in."

"You know me so well." he gave me a sideways, one-armed hug before dropping his arm to his side again.

We arrived at the side entrance to the backstage. I walked in, Chad following. I handed out the papers to my band mates and we rehearsed the new songs, getting it immediately.

~!!~

"And now….DRENCHED!" the announcer called. We all ran out. I was still in my dress but I had pinned the sides up a bit for more room to move and put on black leggings. I had a quarter-length black, blank shirt on under the dress. It sounds weird but it looked awesome. I put in a dark purple headband into my hair, a fake flower attached to it for decoration.

We started playing immediately.

"Some people you can never please

You might as well just let them be

They mock everything not their own

From their imaginary throne

But I won't bow down,

even if the whole world thinks I'm crazySo hey hey, this song is for us

So put your hands in the air

if you're crazy like us

Hey hey

Hey hey, that's freedom you hear

Comin' right to your ear,

that's the sound from our bus

Hey heyWhy try to be like someone else

When you can only be yourself?

No one can sing the song you do

Be true, be legendary you

So I won't sell out,

even if the whole world thinks I'm crazyWhy kiss the feet of the people who kick you

When you can be anything that you want to?" (Hey Hey by Superchick) The fans caught on to the song immediately, singing the parts that they should have when I pointed my mic to them all.

Most of the songs we were going to play were songs I sang.

"Follow the leader, stay in the lines

What will people think of what you've done this time?Go with the crowd, surely somebody knows

Why we're all wearing the emperor's clothes

Play it safe, play by the rules

Or don't play at all - what if you lose?

That's not the secret, but I know what is:

Everybody dies but not everyone livesI'm gonna ride like I've got the cops on my tail

I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bailI'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze a trail

I'm gonna cross that lineEverybody freeze - don't step over the line

Don't stand up, they'll shoot down the first one who tries

Try to change the world, they'll think you're out of your mind

Revolutions start when someone crosses the line

They want us to lie down, give into the lie

Nothing has to change, and no one has to die

That's not the secret, but I know what is:

Everybody dies, but not everyone lives." (Cross The Line by Superchick) I smiled as everyone cheered.

I looked over to see my band really happy.

I put the mic in the stand and stood behind it, the lights dimming.

"Don't bury me, I'm not yet dead

Not a walking zombie with no head

Not a Stepford wife made to obey

Don't want to go through life that wayI'm alive, I'm alive

That's what I say

I'm alive, I'm alive

Gonna live that way

I'm alive, I'm aliveThat's what I say

I'm alive and I'm gonna live todayDo robots dream of electric sheep?

I need to live my dreams, not just in my sleep

I've been holed up here, but it's time to

leave I need to make my move

while I've air to breatheDon't give me drugs, no Novocain

I must be alive 'cause I still feel pain

We were born with wings

We were made to fly

We were meant to live while we're still alive." (Alive by Superchick)

I laughed as everyone went crazy. Even the celebs were clapping. I guess Drenched is popular through all circles. This charity was broadcasted LIVE across the nation as well, so great publicity and all that great stuff. Zac Efron, I saw, was clapping and cheering when someone hit the target, making him fall, mid-whistle.

Chad was cheering backstage and I felt like smiling all day.

Time for the next song:

"This one's for the beaten down

The ones who lost their rock and roll

Rise up you lost ones, claim your crown

You were born to rock inside your soul Welcome misfits, orphans, all

The ones who feel they don't belong

You were made to rock, so stand up tall Go rock the world and prove them wrongRock what you got

Rock what you got

Don't ever let them make you stop

Rock what you got

Light up the lot

No one can rock the way you rockThis one's for originals

Who strike out towards the great unknown

Fear not the missteps, take the falls

The rock you find will be your ownThis one's for the beaten down

Who gave up on their rock and roll

Lift your eyes from what drags you down

You were born to rock inside your soul." (Rock What You Got by Superchick) I had written all those songs when I had come home from the set after the fight with Chad today.

I sang with soul. I was tired so Kevin and I switched, me playing guitar now and him singing.

(I think almost everyone who reads this story will know this song…)

"I wake up every evening

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place.

And you're still probably working

At a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad that tastesWhen you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hellNow where's your picket fence love

And where's that shiny car

Did it ever get you far?

You never seem so tense, love

Never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are?Truth be told I miss you

Truth be told I'm lyingWhen you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hellTomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Where did it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and onTruth be told I miss you

Truth be told I'm lyingWhen you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hellNow you'll never see

What you've done to me

You can take back your memories

They're no good to me

And here's all your lies

If you look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look

That you wear so wellWhen you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hellWhen you see my face

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)

When you walk my way

I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)

When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell

And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell." (In case you're clueless about this song: Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects)

~!!~

Chad and I arrived at my house after that almost full day/night long charity. His car was at my house since I had driven him there so he had to come back to my place.

"I have to admit, that was a fun charity. Not all of them are crazy with both celebrities and fans." Chad told me with a yawn. It was around 4 A.M.

I chuckled. "Yeah…Have a safe trip home."

He looked at me skeptically. "You really think I'm going to drive home, almost fully asleep?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You just want to sleep on the fluffy bed again." I rolled my eyes.

"Your mom won't mind, right?"

"As long as you don't enter my room while we're supposed to sleep, no, she won't."

Chad hesitated. "You don't mind, do you?"

I chuckled, closing my bedroom door slowly, him in the hallway, me in my room. "Good night, Chad." I shut the door.

Tonight was fun. I stayed silent, biting my lip and smiling.

"Night, Sonny." Chad murmured on the other side of the door. I heard his careful, slow footsteps leading to the male guest room. In that room's closet were some guy's clothes. My mom bought some in case of last-minute sleepovers or something. No one would get suspicious now, since Chad is staying at my house.

I got into my pajamas and cleaned my face off. I couldn't sleep so I silently snuck down to the kitchen and grabbed a muffin out of the bowl. I sat on the counter, taking a bite.

I heard footsteps and carefully jumped off the counter, hiding behind it, ducking down, afraid it was my mom. Shit, I forgot the light was on!

"Sonny?" Chad's voice rang out quietly.

I stood up. "Sorry, thought my mom busted me." I took a muffin out of the bowl, holding it out. "Muffin?"

He chuckled, leaning against the counter, taking the muffin form my hands. "Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head. "I think I had too many sweets at the charity. I can't even stay still." I shifted my weight.

Chad laughed quietly, examining the muffin. "You did a great job today." His voice was really quiet.

"Thanks," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Great job knocking Zac off his throne."

He chuckled, looking at me. I smiled back. "I didn't see any of your family there."

I sighed. "I know, I got a call during break and they said that the flight was delayed. So…they missed it."

"No, it was LIVE. I'm sure they at least SAW it." Chad reassured me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks. Good news is, I'm seeing them in one month for my cousin's wedding. I'm the maid of honor." I smiled, happily taking a bite out of the muffin.

"Congrats." He took a bite too.

I heard the door open upstairs and looked over at the stairs, Chad looking as well. Footsteps coming down the stairs. I motioned Chad to come over to my side of the counter as I turned the light off.

"My mom doesn't know that I stayed out this late. She'll kill me. Especially since you're staying here without her permission." I whispered, explaining. Chad and I knelt behind the counter, staying hidden. We were really close to one another but I didn't really take note.

The lights turned back on and my mom walked through the kitchen going to the fridge, opening it and taking something out, closing it again- no doubt water.

I looked over at Chad to see he was staring at me. We were so close. I started to get nervous and we were leaning toward one another, wanting to on both sides.

Our lips were so close.

"Night, kids." Mom chuckled.

Chad and I froze, standing up and looking at her.

"how did you-"

"I was watching the charity." She cut me off, smiling. "good night, Sonny. Night, Chad." She left to go upstairs.

I laughed. "She always surprises me." Shaking my head in disbelief, I looked over at Chad, him looking like he was scolding himself. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me, lips pressed together. "I'm sorry. You know, for almost…I mean…," Chad seemed at a loss for words. "I know how you like control over yourself and I almost-"

I cut him off with a simple kiss to his lips. I pulled away quickly- since it was just a peck- and walked upstairs with my muffin, leaving him dumbfounded.

I finished the muffin by the time I got to my room and went to my bed, falling asleep easily.


	12. Anniversary Talk and A Mysterious Bet

I walked downstairs, energized. I was extremely happy this morning…I think it's because I got to kiss Chad on my own will. Although, it might be because of his facial expression when I had left to go to bed. Or that I got to sleep easily and soundlessly. I can't decide which. Anyway, I went to the kitchen and saw Mom in there at the stove, making pancakes again.

She turned and smiled. "Well I'm not paralyzed But I seem to be struck by you I wanna make you move Because you're just standing still If your body matches What your eyes can do You'll probably move right through Me on my way to you, me on my way to you…" She was singing. I laughed; she has been obsessed with that song for days. She started bobbing a bit to the music, looking like a cool mom instead of a mom that could embarrass you in two seconds.

I stood next to her and bumped her hip, eating a chocolate chip out of the batter. "Morning." I greeted smiling.

She looked at me. "Why are you so cheerful? You're not a morning person usually."

"Because I had a good day yesterday. I'll go wake up Chad." I left the kitchen and jogged up the stairs, going to the male guest room. I knocked on the door. "Chad?" Knock, knock. "You awake."

I heard mumbling- I bet he was protesting into his pillow: $30 says I'm right. I cautiously opened the door and walked in when I saw nothing was going to scream or pop out at me. I went over to the bed and sat on the edge. Chad had his face buried into the pillow, face first.

I chuckled. "Well, I win. $30, alright!" I pumped my fist in the air picking up his wallet from the nightstand. I opened it and suddenly there was a hand clasping my wrist. I shrieked, shocked but I also laughed.

I dropped the wallet as Chad pulled me down onto the bed, peeking at me through his messy, bed-head hair. I laughed at him, pointing.

"Why are you going into my wallet?" He muttered, still half-asleep.

I raised an eyebrow. "I bet that you were mumbling into the pillow and I was right- I should get a reward, you know."

"I can think of a reward…" Chad started to lean toward me.

I raised my eyebrows, acting innocent, and turned my head as I grabbed the wallet off the ground. I stood, opening it. "Great; so $30?" I took out a 20 and a 10 before setting the wallet on the bed and going over to the door. "Breakfast is ready- we need to leave in 20 minutes so hurry up." I said over my shoulder before closing the door.

I took a deep breath and leaned against the door to calm myself. Then, I looked at the money in my hand, chuckling, and going downstairs. I sat down on the counter.

"Hey," Mom lightly scolded. "I put food on the counter- get your butt off."

"Food doesn't go onto the counter, it goes on a plate THEN the counter. I live here too, I should be able to do what I want."

"Yeah, well, when you get your own place, go right ahead but this is my house-"

"Actually, it's mine since I chose it and pay for it. You're paying rent." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Just kidding." I put my hands up as a "I surrender" move. She went back to setting the table. I licked my lips. "I'm actually not hungry. I think I'll just go to set."

She turned to me. "What? No, Sonny, you are eating."

"Mom, I have to fight after this, I don't want chocolate in my stomach during that time."

"What do you mean fight?" She leaned against the counter. She looked behind me and nodded her head. I looked over my shoulder to see Chad coming down the stairs in the casual clothes that were in the closet. He looked good.

"Sonny and I have hand-to-hand combat practice for the movie." He explained, leaning on the counter as well only closer to me. Was he TRYING to torture me?!

"Oh," She looked from him to me. "Don't hurt 'em."

"I won't. Don't worry, after Sonny and I finish the fighting, she won't be hurt at all." Chad assured her.

She wiped her hands on a towel. "Actually, I was talking to Sonny, Chad."

I turned my head toward him slowly, smirking. I made a "Ha" type noise in my throat and he chuckled.

"Yeah, there's no way she can beat me up." Chad was overly confident, as usual.

"Chad, either way, I have to beat you up. The book/movie says I do and I actually can- I'm stronger than I look."

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" I started to laugh, smiling.

Chad smiled too. "Nu-uh-!"

"Enough!" Mom yelled at us, exasperated. "It's too early." She looked at me. "Come home for lunch?"

"Actually, I'm going to be busy all day."

Chad made his way to the table and grabbed a plateful of pancakes, coming back to eat where he had been previously standing.

"Training, filming some scenes for the movie, recording the music, interview about the movie, interview about the charity, and then I have to film this week's episode of So Random! so… I won't be home until midnight or whatever. I think I'll stay at the studio." I turned to Chad. "Want to visit Michael before we go to work or no?"

He shrugged, swallowing, being polite for not showing his chewed up food. "I think he's being let go in two days; he's fine."

"You just don't want to turn your attention to someone other than yourself." I smiled as he blushed a bit at being caught in the act of being selfish.

"Why do you want to visit him anyway? After the way he talked about you?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." I explained.

"Next week, we're heading home." Mom brought up suddenly.

We both looked at her. "What?" I took a pancake off Chad's plate and bit into it right before he took it out of my hands. I smiled as I chewed. I'm not sure but I think I saw him smile too.

"Next week…you and I are going back to Wisconsin."

"For good? Please, not for good." I jumped off the counter, ready to beg.

She shook her head. "No, not for good. Next week is the Anniversary." She hinted.

My hands dropped to my sides as I licked my lips and nodded. "Mm-hmm. Yeah, okay; next week- got it." I looked at the clock. "Time for work."

Chad and I left the house.

~!!~

The drive to the studio was mostly silent, save the music blasting. had was behind me in his car, following me to the studio.

My phone rang and I slipped the Bluetooth onto my ear, turning my phone on. "Go for Rey." That was my standard greeting except for when So Random! People call me- minus Tawni.

"Sonny," Chad voice rang through. I turned the radio down.

"What's wrong?" I asked warily.

He paused. "Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Because you wouldn't call me unless something's wrong since you're driving behind me." I peeked in my rearview mirror.

"Okay, fine, I'm just curious…"

"Because…?" I pressed.

"What's the anniversary of next week?"

I licked my lips. "Um…You know how my dad wasn't at my house?"

There was a silence for a moment. "Oh- yeah." I'm guessing he was nodding, forgetting he was on the phone.

"Well, he died some-odd years ago. Next week is the Anniversary of that day. My mom and I are going to visit his grave when we leave. Visit his family too."

I looked in the rearview mirror to see Chad shaking his head to himself. Faintly, but I could still tell. "Sonny…I'm so-"

"Save it. I've had enough pity." I scolded, voice hoarse.

"It's not pity, it's empathy. I know how you feel."

"What are you talking about? You have your father…" I wiped my hair out of my face, making a left turn, Chad, once again, following.

"No, that's it- I don't. He's my stepfather. The man you've met- even when we were little- he's not my real dad."

"It looks like he could be." I muttered, not realizing Chad heard.

"I know. My REAL dad, wasn't really…my mom's husband."

I gasped, eyes wide. "So…your mom had an affair with Satan?" I shook my head. "Chad, lying isn't going to do you good."

"That's just it- I'm. Not. Lying. My mom had an affair, yes, but, no, not with SATAN." I chuckled at the distaste in his voice. "My fake-father still doesn't know. I mean, I am related to him just- in a different way."

"Your mom slept with his brother." I guessed.

"Yeah."

We pulled into the parking lot. I took a spot, Chad near me, and shut my car off, getting out.

"Look, Chad, I have reason not to believe you."

"Why's that?"

"Gee, I don't know… "Join Mackenzie Falls, we're like a real family!"" I copied with fake enthusiasm.

"Sonny, I'm not lying about this. I've never told anyone, let alone my own mother that I knew. You can't tell anyone."

I sighed, turning my phone off and putting it in my purse. Chad caught up to me, walking beside me.

"Please?"

I stopped and stared at him. "Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper said Please! It's the apocalypse!" I joked. "Like I would tell anyone." I began walking again.

Chad kept pace. "Thanks." He mumbled. "And I'm SO going to kick your ass."

I smirked. "We'll see."

Chad put a hand on my arm and we halted. "Wanna make a bet?"

I smiled, "Sure."

"Okay, I win- I get my $30 back and something else that I want at the time. You win- you get whatever you want."

"Can I keep the money?"

Chad continued walking.

"Wha-? Chad, come on! At least let me keep the money too!" I chased after him as he laughed, running into the studio.


	13. Fighting Practice, I Want,,,

Chad landed on his back and groaned. He just lay there, not wanting to move.

I lightly kicked his shin before squatting down to be almost level with him. "Hey, Chad?"

"What?" He wiped his eyes with his arm, getting the sweat off his forehead.

"Um, I just wanted to say…" I took a deep breath before breaking into a wide grin. "I win!"

He stared up at me, putting his hand out to bat me away. "Nu-uh. Rematch."

I shook my head. "Nope, face it; you lost. Now you have to do something that I want, no matter what it is. That was the deal."

He glared at me. "Not fair."

"Way fair. I mean, hey, I warned you. But did you listen? Noooo." I laughed as he sat up to be face-to-face with me. I smirked as he just stared. "What? Gazing at my beauty?" I chuckled at my own joke. To be honest, I really didn't think I was all that pretty.

"Maybe." Chad answered. Was he flirting?

I smiled a tight smile. "Yeah, flattery won't get you anywhere with this deal. I get what I want."

He grunted and laid back down. "Damn it!" He sighed and looked at me, head sideways and gazing upward, lights shining in his eyes. "Am I losing my Chad Charm?"

I went from squatting to laying on my belly next to him. "Nope, I'm just immune."

He scoffed. "Please, how can any girl be immune to Awesome Chadness?"

"If they know you long enough, it's really easy."

"Portlyn still gets under my spell."

"Because she doesn't really know the real you. She's never seen you care, seen you apologize, or see you get jealous." I smirked. "but I have!" I sang out.

He scrunched his nose up in protest- it looked cute. "Yeah, right. When have I ever been jealous?"

"Well, a couple times. I know you don't actually hate Zac Efron, you just want to be more popular and famous than him. And with the James situation. Tawni told me you were jealous that I was going to date him and not you."

"I wasn't jealous, I was just…" He couldn't think of a word and he had a little tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Concerned for me." I provided. He nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I was concerned."

"But most of all, you were jealous!" I laughed as he rolled his eyes.

He rolled over and grabbed my arms- all this happening quickly- and flipped me over, pinning me down. "What if I was? What are you going to do about it?"

I looked up into his eyes to see if he was joking. All I saw were his pupils growing in size from normally small to almost filling to entire iris. "Why'd you pin me?" I avoided the question.

He shrugged. "Maybe I just tricked you so I could win."

I smirked and flipped us over so I was on top and he was below me. "Who's winning now?"

He tried to flip us over again but I jumped off him and back-flipped four times away. I landed swiftly on my feet and stayed in a fight position.

Chad jumped up by curling his back and leaping to his feet. He narrowed his eyes at me. He got in a fighting stance, more a boxing stance, mine a karate stance.

"C'mon, Monroe. Come and fight."

"Chad, fight like the man you aren't!" I laughed, knowing we were just being goofy.

He stared at me for a second before running toward me, me running away. He came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist, swinging me around carefully. I laughed and squealed, hoping he wouldn't drop me. I grabbed his hands to keep myself upright so I wouldn't fall out of his grasp.

Chad set me upright but up against a wall, both of us laughing softly.

"So who won?" Chad murmured, looking into my eyes softly.

"I'm thinking this is a tie." I told him, smiling and blushing.

We were extremely close, bodies up against each other. I was between him and the wall so I had nowhere to move. Chad had his arms up, hands near my head on each side, blocking my ways of escape. His face was leaned in, like he was sharing a secret with me.

"I still believe, though, that I won earlier." I whispered. For some reason, I couldn't bring my voice above that level. My stomach was doing flips at his closeness.

"Well, then, what do you want as your prize." Chad leaned a little closer.

"I want…" My voice trailed off as I leaned up closer to him. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest, my hand resting on his. It seemed that if I inhaled, I'd take in his carbon dioxide and, if he inhaled, he'd take in mine. So close…

"I want…" I couldn't finish my sentence at the moment.


	14. No Control, Fathers Influence, Kiss Me

I stopped leaning forward and smiled a bit. "A ride on your yacht."

Chad froze and licked his lips, confused. "Huh?"

I chuckled. "I want…a ride on your yacht."

Chad stared at me. "how did you even know I had a yacht? No one knows I have a-"

"Your mother."

"-Of course." he sighed. "She just has to tell everyone." he mumbled. "don't you have your own yacht to ride?"

I shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, but I want what I want. I did win after all." I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest.

Chad scratched the back of his head. "Fine. When?"

I shrugged again. "Chose the day and time and I'll be there."

"Can I have a prize?"

"Why would you get a prize?" I laughed.

"Because I was able to surprise you and pin you?" he provided.

I rolled my eyes, still smiling. "Fine. What do you want?"

He opened his mouth to answer but the door to the studio workout room opened and in walked Portlyn. I cocked my head to the side, wondering as to why SHE was HERE. Chad had moved a couple feet away from me, facing her. I found my answer.

"Chad, you're wanted back at Mackenzie Falls. Something about a tweak in next week's script." she told him, ignoring me.

He nodded and left the room, jogging out. As he closed the door, Portlyn faced me. She rose an eyebrow and put a condescending hand on her hip. She pursed her lips, staring me down.

I showed no fear because I felt none. I made a face at her saying "what?" and walked out of the room, trying to brush past her. She caught my arm rather quickly.

I stared at her hand.

"What are you trying to get at with Chad?" She growled.

I stared at her, rolling my eyes. "His pants." I joked. She squeezed my arm, making it throb. "Oh, you're serious."

"You bet I'm serious. What are you planning?!"

I blinked. "Nothing. Are YOU planning something and I'm getting in the way?" I accused.

She bent my arm back behind me in the stance, ready to pop my shoulder. Since when could she fight? "No, but I know that something's going on in your mind. Why else would you be taking Chad away from his free time?"

"To rehearse for the movie?" I provided. She pushed my arm up a bit. "Ow…okay, you want to fight? Let's fight!" I spun around, breaking from her grip and kicking her in the stomach, knocking her away from me.

She jumped to her feet and stood in front of me, threateningly close. "I don't want to fight- just don't hurt Chad."

I smiled. "You like him."

"Please, he's like family…annoying family but family nonetheless. If you hurt him- well, let's just say your career is over." She left the room.

I stood there for a good three minutes before walking out of the room. "That was odd."

~!!~

I sat at the cafeteria table that the So Random!ites ate at with my cast mates. We were eating delicious steak.

"Sonny," Zora squeaked.

I looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you hang out with us anymore after we rehearse or shoot the show? You just pop in for rehearsal and leave and then come back when we have to film." She took a bite of her steak.

Tawni looked over at me, eyebrows raised, wondering how I was going to get out of this. "Actually, I'm…in a movie."

I looked over at Nico and Grady who looked stunned and then at Zora- she was frozen mid-chew.

"What?" they all asked in unison. Tawni filed her nails, ignoring this topic.

I nodded. "Yep, I'm in a movie."

"Wow, what a coincidence- so is Chad." Nico nodded his head over to the Mackenzie Falls table.

I looked down at my food, avoiding eye-contact. "Yeah, what a coincidence." I laughed nervously.

I heard a chair scratch against the floor and saw Chad leave the lunch room tapping his nose once, looking in my direction inconspicuously.

I looked up at the clock. I stood and cleaned my place up, dropping the leftover steak on Nico and Grady's plates. "I've got to get to set to shoot. See you guys at rehearsal."

I left.

____

"Isn't it weird how Sonny left right after Chad left?" Nico asked, perceptive.

Grady nodded. "Yeah. Maybe she was lying about the movie and- and she's dating Chad Dylan Pooper!" Grady looked mad, accusing.

Tawni shook her head. "Trust me, they're not dating."

"How do you know?" Zora questioned. "I mean, maybe they both made up the movie so they could sneak off to be with one another!"

Tawni laughed. "You guys are so stupid! They're starring as each other's love interest in a movie that Sonny wrote." Tawni stopped laughing and covered her mouth, a muffled "shit!" spilling through.

"What?!" The cast of So Random- minus Tawni- and Mackenzie Falls yelled together.

Portlyn was ignoring the conversation.

_____

I sat on one side of the limo and Chad sat on the other. Our director, Steven, was sitting near Chad and the make-up artist was near me. I was talking to the other actors that were working on the film as Lucinda and Casey- my character's best friends. Chad was TRYING to talk politely to his character's best friends: Jason, Devlin, Mark, and Charlie.

We were heading to a restaurant and were going to film there. The extras were already there, all we needed to do was rehearse there, set up, and film. It was a Phoebe/Luca moment, meaning it was Chad and I.

After that we were going to head off to a field where they set up a stage and a giant tent- but we'd have to wait till night.

We arrived at the restaurant. There was paparazzi everywhere. The other actors besides Chad and I put on sunglasses. They walked right through with the make-up artist and Steven. Chad kept stopping to pose for shots. I just walked right through, avoiding questions.

Someone grabbed my arm and I froze, grabbing their wrist. I looked at them and saw it was a little girl. I let go of her wrist and bent down. I smiled.

"Hello." I greeted.

She waved. "You're Sonny? From So Random!?" She sounded excited. I nodded. "can I have your autograph?"

I nodded, laughing and taking the pad from her hand. "Sure, what's your name?"

"Stacey." She was beaming.

I wrote in the notepad "To Stacey, from your sunny friend Sonny. Have an awesome, fun-filled life!" I handed it back to her and hugged her when she threw herself into my arms.

She ran off to her mom as I stood and avoided the questions thrown from every which way. Chad was trying to get through but kept getting distracted by questions and people calling his name.

"Chad!" I called. The photographers stopped to stare, not realizing that I would interact with him. "Steven's going to get mad if you're late." I looked at the press. "Mind letting him through?" I acted sugary-sweet.

Chad was able to get through, cameras occasionally snapping a photo or two.

We entered the place and he waited by the door. I had to enter first.

"Allison!" Steven called. "You know what to do."

I nodded. They set up the cameras as Chad and I stood to the side. We had already went over where to go and how to do it so we had nothing to do.

"What did you want?" I asked him.

"Excuse me?" He was confused.

"Earlier. Before Port interrupted us, you were going to say what you wanted. What DID you want?"

He blushed a bit. "Nothing. Forget it. I don't remember."

"Quiet on the set!" Steven yelled to get everyone's attention. "Extras, move about! Chatter like your being paid- wait, you are!" He joked. I laughed. Always the jokester.

"Action!" He yelled. The dude did the marker and I was guided to my chair.

~~~~~~!~~~~~~

(Phoebe is Sonny and Luca is Chad- just a reminder!)

Phoebe was handed a menu and she looked it over as it sat on the table in front of her. She didn't even glance up when Luca sat across from her, stiffly moving.

"That was a powerful kick." Luca mused, trying to get Phoebe to look at him.

"It had nothing to do with the kick, only the swing and momentum." Phoebe flipped the page of the menu to look at the burgers. "And I was only going easy. You could be in worse shape than now if I hadn't walked away."

"Phoebe, why won't you look at me?" Luca was irritated.

"Oh, well, _sorry!_ I mean, it's not like you embarrassed me in front of the town! No, you're right, I should look at you because you _didn't _do that!" Phoebe had not once looked at Luca. "You made me feel like a dog disobeying orders." She mumbled sadly.

"All mentors have a reputation out there to be commanding people who have their charges under control."

"Well, don't be like the others."

"Phoebes, it's all just appearances. Out in public, you have to do what I say. Otherwise, I'll be going through hell for not making my charge loyal."

Phoebe finally turned her eyes to his. She glared at him. "You don't think I'm loyal?! No matter what, when something happens, I stay by your side! I _am _loyal, Luca, but I _do _have independence! I'm a human being and I don't deserve to be treated like an animal who needs taming!"

"Phoebe," Luca covered his eyes, groaning. "Just- I know you hate that…but when I say something in public, you have to follow through with the order. I have a reputation at stake."

Phoebe huffed. "Fine. I'll do as you say. I'll do something I don't want to. But you have to do something too."

Luca stared at her, wary. "What?"

Phoebe crossed her arms. "You can't have a lay for a month. The only thing you can do in a bed is sleep, not sleep, but actually sleep."

"Anything else." Luca begged. Phoebe shook her head. "Fine,"

~~~~~!!~~~~~~

"Cut!" Steven yelled. I instantly calmed down. He came up to us. "Okay, you guys did great. Just one more time."

"What? No, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't DO one more take." Chad objected.

Steven looked at me. I nodded and flicked Chad on the forehead.

"ow! What was that for?" Chad protested.

"Here, on a movie set, we don't put up with divas. So, don't act like that. Also, unlike a show's set, we have to do more than one take because we need to get different angles and shots. So, quit whining." I leaned back in my chair and high-fived Steven before he walked away.

Chad slumped. "It's a habit."

"We know."

~~~!!!!~~~

Everyone from the set, cast, crew, extras, etc- ate at that restaurant. Chad and I were already seated since we had to do the scene that way so we just ordered our food, not needing to chose a table. Karen (Lucinda) and Julie (Casey) ate at the table behind me, wanting to eavesdrop and Jason (Jason- big coincidence, huh?) and Cal (Devlin) sat behind Chad.

Chad got lobster and I got shrimp that came in a cup/bowl type thing with a sauce in it. (I don't know the name…lol)

"How's the lobster?" I asked, biting into a shrimp.

"Delicious. I'm surprised Steven was able to rent this place out. This place always has business, customers have to get reservations months in advance."

I nodded my head. "Well, all it takes are connections and a call mentioning certain stars are going to dine here, paparazzi everywhere, getting publicity, blah, blah, blah."

"You told them this would help for business." Chad accused lightly, taking a bite of lobster.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe. Maybe I didn't, though."

"Oh, you did."

"Yeah, no doubt." Chad reached across the table and took a piece of shrimp, putting it in his mouth. "Hey!"

"What?" He asked innocently around the food in his mouth. "Here, have a bite of the lobster." He held out his fork with a piece of lobster dipped in butter on it.

Since I didn't have a plate to put it on, I took the bite right of the fork, Chad not minding. I licked my lips to get the drip of butter.

I nodded, swallowing. "This is really good lobster."

Chad shrugged. "Yeah, it is."

The restaurant door burst open and light filtered in. Chad and I faced the doorway; this place was supposed to be closed off. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the door as well, all knowing no one else was supposed to be in here.

Nico, Grady, Zora, and The Falls cast made a beeline straight to us. Grady and Nico were dragging Tawni and some guy was pulling Portlyn.

Chad spun around in his chair to look at me. "Did you tell them?"

"No, did you?"

"No."

We looked at them and then at each other. "Uh-oh."

"What's this about you two being each other's love interest?" A Falls girl demanded.

"And what about Sonny actually being Allison Rey and not telling us?" Grady shouted.

I gulped and glanced at Chad in my peripheral vision. "Uh…"

"It…wasn't a secret." Chad told them.

And it wasn't. "Yeah, I told you guys I was in a movie."

"You didn't say you'd be making a movie with…HIM!" Nico glared at Chad.

I looked from Chad to Nico and back, standing up. "I thought you guys were friends now?"

"We were." Grady spat, keeping his eyes trained on Chad as he explained to his cast.

I took a deep breath. "In all honesty, you have no control over me." They all stared at me, including Chad and The Falls people. Oh…yeah, and everyone else. They all looked shocked. "I can do as I please." I held my hand out, ready to count by my fingers. "I was on a TV show, I was- am- in movies, I write books, I'm in a band, I'm on a comedy show. I have done so many things in my life by myself, my mother doesn't even have control over me anymore. She only has control over me when I'm home which…" I chuckled once with no humor. "Is rare. You guys may be my friends and cast mates but you can't boss me around. If Tawni can accept it, can't you guys?" I scoffed. "And so what if Chad and I work on something together? He was good enough for the part, I was good enough for the part; that just means we've got talent. It was major coincidence that we're working on the same thing. But we're friends and we have rights. Why do you guys care so much if Chad and I hang out?"

They all stared at me and then Nico, Grady, and Zora pulled me aside away from everyone else.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell us!" Nico told me. Everyone in the restaurant started bustling about now so our conversation was covered up. Chad and his cast at the Falls were chatting happily.

"Yeah, I mean, Sonny, we wouldn't have cared but you didn't have to hide it from us." Grady informed.

"I didn't want anyone to know I was Rey…because I didn't want to be Rey all the time. Being absolutely famous is great. But when you're famous because you wrote descriptive books and starred in R rated films, it's not fun. It's torture. So, I took my childhood nickname and used it for a kids' show know-about. I want to be known by kids, not parents." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "If you had the press and the whole world know you for adult movies when you're only a teenager, do you think that that would be fun? Paparazzi used to follow me around constantly to see if they could catch me doing something that I write about or act out. Being Allison is scary sometimes because people…they want Allison to do so much in so little time. They expect her to do anything they want, they want an Allison with no free will. Being Sonny seems so much better because…they don't expect me to do anything that I don't want to do." I had tears in my eyes. "I finally get to be a kid again." I looked at each of them. "If you'll excuse me."

I left the restaurant, putting Julie's sunglasses on to hide my wet eyes. I avoided the paparazzi and got a cab home.

As I entered my home, I saw my mother talking on the phone. She saw me and hung up, saying goodbye first of course. I took off the sunglasses and looked at her with my red, puffy eyes.

She came up to me and hugged me. "What's wrong? Ally- Bal, what's up?"

I sniffled. "Um, just opening up some old wounds, you know. The usual." I laughed humorlessly.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a rest, huh? I wouldn't want you to open them up some more." Mom pushed some of my hair behind my ear. I nodded and went upstairs. "I'll screen your calls for you."

~!!~

I drove all the way to Sonny's house- well, used a cab. I couldn't let anyone find out where she lives. I got out and paid the driver, going up to the door, and knocking.

Her mom answered and I smiled a small smile, showing I wasn't here to be a jerk.

"Chad, um, Sonny's-"

"Can I just- see her please? Her cast got on my nerves and apparently they struck one of hers so I'd like to at least see her." I took one step forward, holding my hands up innocently.

She nodded hesitantly, letting me inside. "She's up in her room."

I nodded, showing my thanks, and went up the stairs. I didn't bother knocking because her door was open. I walked straight in and looked around, not seeing her.

Could she be in the bathroom? No, that door open too.

I looked around her room and noticed that the drapes were pulled over her little bed area. I stepped over to that area and knocked on the wall lightly. I looked through the drapes to see her writing in a notebook, dressed in dark, plaid pajama pants with a big T-shirt. She rubbed her eyes and sneezed.

"Bless you." I said quietly.

Her head snapped up to look at me, here eyes staring through her brown curtain of hair.

SONNY POV:

I stared at Chad, confused as to why he was here. "Uh…"

He pushed the drapes back a bit. "Mind if I come in?"

I shrugged, planning to keep quiet.

He sat next to me on my bed, our backs to the wall. He crossed his legs Indian-style. "Is it okay if I ask you a question?"

I couldn't help myself, I chuckled. "You already asked two but…I'll allow another."

He chuckled quietly. "What was up back at the set?" He approached the topic carefully like he was trying to walk on broken glass without getting cut.

"Um… just," I sighed, trying to find an answer. "Something that I remembered about my father."

Chad scooted closer and draped his arm across my shoulders comfortingly. "I'm here if you need me." He was being so un-Chad-like. Sincere.

"When I was just starting out my career as a kid actor and an author, my father would try to get me to do so many things at once. He called himself my agent. He would say I would go on a certain show and promote something that I wasn't even working on. He wanted me to do so much that I didn't have the time to do or that I just didn't want to do at all. He said that I would take part in a role as a child in a show where my character would be a rape victim for an episode. I didn't want to do that, I was seven! I didn't even know what that was, and I didn't want to.

"My father took me out of school, despite my mom's protests, and tried to use me for fame and fortune. He practically threw me to the sharks where if I said 'no' he would call up a gossip column and tell them about my temper tantrums. He was a great father- he really was- but he was just blinded by money. The reason my mom and I go visit his grave and family every year is because…" Tears formed in my eyes again. "The day before he died, I yelled at him. I told him I hated him. I didn't talk to him at all after that and then he died. The last thing I said to my father was 'I hate you.'"

Chad paused before speaking. "How did he die?"

"Car wreck. He got drunk and ran a red light. Which is why, with Michael-"

"You got so worried."

I looked at him, a tear rolling down my cheek. "I didn't want Portlyn to have to lose her brother the same way I lost my dad. I was afraid I was reliving my father's death but with someone else I cared about."

"Is he also why you didn't want to be famous all the time?" Chad hugged me to his side.

I nodded. "I felt that being famous was all my dad wanted me to be. That's why I kept at it. But I didn't want to constantly be reminded of him every time I heard someone call my stage name. I just…for years I've felt that it was my fault that he-"

"Allison Sonny Michelle Rey-Monroe." Chad scolded. I stared at him. How the hell did he know my middle name?! "No way that was your fault!"

"But my dad never drank! That was the only time: I put the thought of a daughter's hate for her father in his head and he drank himself to die."

"Sonny, it is absolutely not your fault! It was his mistake. All of it was a mistake. You didn't mean to make that the last thing you said to him. The timing was bad." He forced me to look into his eyes. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

"Alright, alright. Enough with the lecture." I sniffled and smiled at him. "Thank you. You really know how to cheer a girl up."

Chad smiled his smug, signature smile. "No problem." He looked at the paper in my lap. "What are you writing?"

I tightened my grip on the paper subconsciously. "Every year, when my mom and I visit my father…I write a note to him and tie it to flowers that we put on his grave. I'm writing that note."

"What's the note about?" He tried to peek but I flipped it over.

"What's happened in the past year that he's missed."

"Am I in there?" He joked. I didn't answer, I just pressed my lips together. "Oh, wow, I am…Can I see?"

I shook my head frantically. "No."

He smiled a devious smile. The next thing I knew, the pad of paper had slid across my floor, out of my bedchamber type room and to my office-part of my room and Chad and I were literally climbing over each other to get to the pad first. I pushed him down and stood, ready to run to it but he grabbed my ankle, pulling me to the floor.

I spun around right in time for him to pin me down. I laughed and so did he.

"Nowhere to flip to, Monroe." He joked.

I just stared at him, eyebrow raised. He wasn't even keeping himself off me. He was LAYING on me! I held back a blush as I thought about what might happen if Mom caught us like this…oh, man, would that suck.

I think Chad noticed too because he wasn't as good as I was at keeping a blush hidden. He pushed himself off me and sat up, me just staying where I lay.

I remembered and flipped over to go grab the paper but Chad beat me to it.

Shit…I wrote something that I didn't want Chad to read in there:

*I met Chad Dylan Cooper again. Remember when he and I starred on Friends? Well, I'm on a show rival to his, so…much fighting has been going on. But, not only are we rivals, we're also co-stars now since we're going to be love interests in a movie that I wrote. Well, co-wrote but I wrote the book! I'm a little nervous though because there's some scenes between his character and my character that are…intense. And intimate. He's my friend and I'm scared that things will be awkward between us after those scenes are shot. And, yes, you're jokes about us are coming true. Thanks a lot. (Winking smiley face, insert here) We've had our moments. He knows about Allison Rey. I'm shocked he hasn't treated me differently than before. I guess, to him, I'll always be quirky Sonny Monroe: no talent comedian.*

Chad looked up at me. "I don't think you have no talent."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Because, as I recall, you've told me that before."

He looked at me timidly. "That's because I felt intimidated. And what did you mean 'intense and intimate scenes'?"

"You didn't read through the while script yet, did you?"

He shook his head. "And I don't have time to re-read the book either."

"Well, Phoebe and Luca…um, get…physical." I whispered the last word, blushing.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. I sort of skimmed over that part." He blushed too, both of us standing up from our spots on the floor. I leaned against the wall, staring at the one facing me, the one with all my pictures and posters. Chad walked over to me and stood in front of me to keep my attention. He was really close. "You really think I would let things get awkward between us after that?"

"You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that for my films and then things got awkward." I mumbled.

"Sonny, we've been through humiliation together and other kinds of things together. Do you honestly believe we won't get through that?"

I shrugged and looked down at my feet.

He put his hand under my chin and tilted it up slowly, moving the draped hair away from my face. He stared into my eyes.

"Nothing will ruin the ties between us. It may feel weird but we'll still be friends. You know that."

"Do I, Chad? Do I really?" I asked, joking, copying him.

"That's my line." He smiled, keeping quiet.

"I'm your friend, I'm allowed to steal it." I smiled back at him, both of us leaning closer.

"Fine…but only for today." He looked into my eyes and we were so close, heads slightly tilted.

I got caught up in the moment. "Kiss me…" I whispered. I think my moment of weakness lead me to say that.

Chad closed the space between us and pressed his lips to mine.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, long chapter, I know but this was essential to my story…kinda. I wanted you to see part of the movie and how Chad and Sonny interact. Also, I forgot to stop at one point and kept writing. This counts as two chapters so I might not update for another week or so. This whole chapter on how Sonny acted with her father is important for the next chapter so, yeah.


	15. Wisconsin Speak, Birthday Plans

As soon as his lips touched mine, all thoughts flew out the window. I pressed mine against his harder and Chad moved his hand from below my chin to my hair. He grabbed a fistful and held me to him. His other hand went to my waist as mine went around his neck. I tilted my head, as did he, to deepen the kiss. Chad pressed me against the wall, keeping me between him and the wall.

After a while, we needed air so we broke apart, keeping at a close distance. I was panted as much as Chad was.

"I'm surprised you asked me to kiss you." Chad joked, chuckling.

I looked in his eyes, smiling. "It was more of a command than a question." I looked at him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He rested his chin atop my head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I change what I want?"

Chad paused before answering, no doubt confused. "Uh, sure. What do you want?"

"For you to come with me to see my father's grave." I pulled back and looked at him. "But if you don't want to go, that's fine. You don't have to-"

"Sonny." I shut up. He smiled a small smile. "I'll go. If that's what you want for winning the bet, I'll go."

I sighed and groaned, banging my head against the wall. "But I don't want to force you to go! I want you to want to go."

He laughed. "Sonny, I want to go. If it'll keep you calm and sane, I'll go. I told you I'm here for you."

"You're being so un-Chad-like." I mumbled. I leaned forward and I hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder again. "But thank you."

"No problem." He brushed some of my hair away from my face. "You need more than one person to go with you for comfort so…" he trailed off.

"Also, we need to film down in Wisconsin because that's where the forest and houses are." I muttered quickly.

"Oh." He paused. "So I would've gone down anyway?"

I slowly nodded, careful not to bump his chin. Today went from great, to horrible, to just dandy really fast. I just have to wait two days to see if my week will be happy or dreadful.

____________

"Sonny, why are you going to Wisconsin again? Are you leaving the show?" Tawni put her hand over her heart, worried.

I shook my head, smiling. "No, I'm staying. I have to visit for something."

"Oh," Tawni calmed down and sat next to me on our dressing room couch. "So, what are you doing for your birthday in two days?"

I shrugged. "I didn't plan anything."

Tawni hesitated. "Did you tell Chad when your birthday is?" I looked at her innocently. "Oh, come on, I KNOW what happened between you two- you're glowing." She chuckled her high-pitched chuckle.

"Shut up." I grumbled. But I was happy someone else knew and was okay with it without me having to explain. "I didn't tell him because I feel that it'll just be a burden on him, as everyone else. That's why there's going to be no party and I don't want gifts."

Tawni pursed her lips. "Sure, no party, no gifts. Got it."

Her tone made me cautious and wary. One/Two words: Uh-oh.


	16. Filler slash surprise!

"Tawni!" I whined as she dragged me to a store- the 85th one today….literally. "Why must we shop? I'm tired and hungry!"

"Because! Since you don't want a birthday party, at least let me get you some nice clothes!" She dragged my in, by the wrist, nails digging into my skin.

We stopped in front of a clothes rack full of dresses. I saw ten that I loved! Tawni must have either A) saw me looking at them or B) liked them too because she grabbed them and pushed me into a changing room. Her car was already filled with shopping bags ranging from pants to skirt to shirts to jackets to accessories- of all kinds- and soon-to-be dresses too.

The first I tried on was a black halter top dress, stopping at mid-thigh. It had sparkles running along the hemline and looked cute. The second one was black, had puff sleeves, a fitted bodice, ended above the knee, and had a heart shape neckline. The third one, that I could fit in, was royal blue, had no sleeves, sparkled designs everywhere, and had ruffled areas in all the right spots. (I'll have a picture. Just copy and paste the next link into the search field of the internet: . )

All my other dresses were casual and comfy like this one: spaghetti strap, navy blue- with a tie-dye of white-, cutting off at the knee. I actually had fun with Tawni…minus the foot-aches.

We arrived back at my place with my stuff and stored it all in my GIANT walk-in closet. There was a certain hanger that hung the next outfit I was going to wear, so I'd be ready in the morning, and she took down my clothes I had there before and put the royal blue gown on it, along with the accessories. I looked at her quizzically.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a suspicious tone.

"Tomorrow there's a themed gala party and you are going. I'm wearing a black and white little number." She giggled and did I- except mine was a chuckle. "Oh, and we have to bring dates. I already have mine, Zora doesn't need one, Nico and Grady have theirs and so do the Mackenzie Falls people. So, that leaves you and Chad." She smiled encouragingly.

"fine, I'll call him and ask."

"no need. I already did. He said yes." She had a gleam in her eye that I did NOT like.

********************___________________________*************************

I walked out of the So Random! studio wearing my royal blue dress. Tawni had helped with the accessories and make-up. I still looked like myself, so that was a plus. I was nervous because I wasn't sure if Chad was going to come or not.

He came out of Mackenzie Falls in a tux and stopped dead when he saw me. He smiled and sort of jogged/ speed-walked over to me. Tawni came out behind me in her dress. Like mine, it was a gown, but besides that, there was no other similarity. Mine was way more extravagant.

She went over to the Mackenzie Falls studio and left me and Chad alone. I twirled a curled lock of hair around my finger. Chad lightly grabbed my hand, smiling, and stopped me.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your hair, now would we?" He joked playfully.

"Are we going or not?" I smiled at him, showing I was being nice.

He grabbed my hand in his and intertwined our fingers, pulling me along towards the Mackenzie Falls set. Right before he opened the studio door, I noticed he smirked.

-

-

-

-

-

He didn't…!

The doors opened and there everyone- friends, family, co-stars, etc- stood, yelling out "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Sonny!" I smiled widely and covered my face with my hands, trying to hide my blush of shock.

Chad was laughing and he gently took my hands in his. "Hey…" he murmured to me. Everyone started laughing and having a good time. I looked around at everyone, smiling, happy they were all here. Chad turned my head so I was looking into his eyes and he placed his hand under my chin. He shook his head slowly. "You're not a burden."

My eyes flashed. I knew Tawni told him. "Did Tawni tell you everything else?"

"No, she-" He cut himself off. "'Everything else'?"

I smiled and chuckled. "It's nothing."

"Why didn't you want a party?" He moved his hand and pushed my hair out of my eyes, us walking into the room.

"I didn't want people to spend so much money on me because they ALWAYS go overboard." I sighed but smiled, leaning into his side. "But I'm glad you had this happen for me."

"Tawni told me about it and I got your relatives out here. I couldn't get a hold of your dad's side but your mom's side is here, though."

I turned to him, smiling, not able to stop. "Thank you." I leaned up and kissed him, short but sweet. People around us 'aww'd.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chad was walking me up to my door to my house. It was after the party, around midnight. I had had a great time. Chad insisted carrying most of the gifts that I got and only let me carry a couple. And I had gotten huge gifts.

My family knew all my interests so they got me things that went with what I did. I got a Wii from my cousin who flew in. Yeah, I, Sonny Monroe, a celebrity, didn't have a Wii before today. Shocking, isn't it? (lol)

I opened the door and led Chad up to my room, making sure he didn't trip and get hurt. We put the stuff by my closet and we walked back downstairs so we could say goodbye away from my room.

"Thank you for the party, Chad. It was really sweet." I thanked.

"No problem. I'm just a little miffed that you didn't tell me when your birthday was." He fixed his collar, unbuttoning the top button.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want people to make a big deal, as I've stated before."

He stared at me for a second before responding: "You don't like all the attention, do you?"

"No, I guess I don't." We were at the front door.

"Well, I've got news for you." He leaned closer to me, lips an inch away from mine. "You chose the wrong job if you hate attention." He closed the distance and kissed me, lips moving together.

We pulled apart and I chuckled. "I don't mind, I just don't like unnecessary attention. I don't care about paparazzi."

"Parties about celebrations and birthdays aren't unnecessary- they ARE necessary. I'll see you later. What time is the flight?"

"Um, around noon."

He nodded and left, me closing the door after him. Tonight was actually fun, despite that I never really enjoyed celebrating my birthday.

_____________________________________________________-

A/N:

Okay, so this was basically a little filler chapter, really. I didn't have much time today to type because…I just graduated! I'm so happy! No more stupid middle school! I'm off to high school! I'll update ASAP, don't worry.


	17. Plane Ride, Family Description

We got on the plane and I was shaking out of nervousness. I sat between my mom and Chad. Mom got the window seat and Chad got the isle. I was really worried that Natalie, my cousin, would try some things. I'll explain later but, long story short, she's a backstabbing bitch.

I took a deep breath and picked up a magazine from my purse. I opened to a page about So Random! A review about the show.

*It seems that not only is there humor in So Random! but also romance. Romance between Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper.*

I sat forward, jaw almost completely dropped.

Continuing reading, my eyes kept widening.

*Sonny Monroe is cast in an adult film along with hunky-heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper. The movie is based on the book by Allison Rey who, coincidentally, is actually Sonny Monroe. They are the same person only Miss Monroe goes by Allison Rey for her adult film roles and Sonny Monroe as her kid TV show roles. Sources say that she split her names because she didn't want little kids knowing her as an adult actress as well as a kiddie comedian.

Along with that, she is starring as a love interest for CDC. Rumors say that she was casting director and chose him right away. Is it love blooming and fate closing in? Nine out of ten fans say that by the end of filming Chad and Sonny will be an "item."

We had an interview with Miss Rey-Monroe on her thoughts about the film.

Q: What's it like having another one of your books becoming a film?

A: It's always a great experience to have something that you've worked hard on the be created into something bigger. And the fact that other great actors are starring in this film is fantastic! We're already one big happy family!

Q: What's it like working with Chad Dylan Cooper?

A: He's awesome. A great actor and I believe he has the potential to bring Luca to life. When he was cast, I was glad I had at least ONE familiar friend on set already.

With all of these comments about CDC, there's definitely something stirring between the two. Here's some answers we got back from the hunky heartthrob himself;

Q: What's it like being the lead male role in a movie? Is it the same as being Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls?

A: It's amazing and the fact that I'm acting in a movie about a book that I enjoyed is a great experience for me. On Mackenzie Falls, there's not so much stage direction but on a movie set, there's a lot so it's overwhelming.

Q: How do you feel working alongside Allison Sonny Rey-Monroe?

A: I was shocked to find out she was starring in the movie. I wouldn't expect Sonny to be so serious about a role. On So Random!, they act all silly and don't take anything seriously. But, on set for the film, Sonny was different. She seemed older. Mature. In control of everything, and she acted like nothing could push her off her podium. She definitely has the confidence to be a big-time star.

Q: Do you think she can handle it?

A: Absolutely. She can handle anything and everything. If she can handle being in a band and being on a show, she can handle a movie.

Q: Are you and Sonny doing your own stunts or are you having stuntmen? And what about the adult scenes?

A: We are going to do those scenes ourselves. We're sort of…method actors so of course we would. But of course we wouldn't let those scenes ruin our friendship.

There you have it. Chad and Sonny will be in the upcoming movie Magical Community as each others' love interest. Reading the book, I'd say that after filming the entire movie, they won't be able to stay away from one another. After all, they are "method actors."*

I turned my head to glare at Chad. As if sensing my glare, he turned his head to look at me.

"What'd I do?" He asked.

"We're 'method actors'? Chad, do you have any idea what people will think of that because of the movie?" I growled quietly.

"I'm lost."

"The interview for the movie! You said we were method actors. People will think the adult scenes might be real! I can't believe you told them that!"

"Hey! I said that as a compliment for you!" He argued back.

"Yeah, well, read this and see if I take it as a compliment." I tossed him the magazine and he read it over, face flushing when he read it.

"Sonny, they didn't ask about the adult scenes in that question when they talked to me. They're setting us up." Chad tried to explain.

"Oh my God! You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" The flight attendant whisper/shouted in glee. "What would you like? I'll get you anything…and I mean ANYTHING." She seemed about nineteen or so.

Chad turned to look at her and studied her expression, no doubt noticing her double meaning. "Diet Coke and some vanilla ice cream, please." He went back to reading the magazine.

She licked her lips and noticed me next to him, eyes narrowing in hatred. What did I do?! I hate it when people think they know me and immediately hate me.

"And what would you like?" she asked me tightly.

"Nothing since you'll spit in it." She stared at me, shocked. Chad held back a laugh but his shoulders were shaking. Mom was asleep next to me. "You're easy to read. Might want to work on your acting skills. And your attitude if you want to keep your job."

She stood there, mouth agape, shocked. Chad couldn't hold in his laughter and he started laughing crazily.

"One complaint won't hurt my job, you know." She recovered quickly.

"It will if a star complains." Chad told her, calming down.

"Are YOU going to tell on me? I was nice to you!" She complained.

"No, but Allison Rey here might." Chad crossed his arms.

She looked at me and finally noticed who I was. "I'll get you some free ice cream." She said with a fake, nervous smile and a nervous chuckle.

As she went away, Chad turned to me. "That was hilarious, Sonny!"

"Just speaking the truth. And the truth hurts." I turned on my iPod, closing my eyes.

I instantly fell asleep.

-

-

-

-

-

I woke up and felt something resting on my head. I looked up with my eyes- well, more like sideways- and found out I fell asleep with my head on Chad's shoulder. His head rested on mine, him asleep as well.

I smiled slightly and fell back asleep.

-

-

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I lifted my head and rubbed my eyes, looking at my mom. Chad was awake and watching the flight movie. Mom pointed to the screen and I laughed. The movie playing was Gunshot.

I turned to Mom one more time. "How much longer is the flight?"

"Not that much. I'd say about twenty minutes or so. The movie ends five minutes before we land." She explained.

I nodded. Taking out a notebook, I started doodling. What, I have no idea. It was just some scribbles.

"Those sketches don't seem very creative." Chad whispered in my ear. My mom was listening to my iPod and reading a book.

I looked at him to see he was really close. "I'm just scribbling out of boredom." I explained.

"Tell me about your family. That way I'm prepared when I meet them." Chad leaned back in his chair.

"Well…my grandparents think I'm an amazing dancer. Whenever I visit, they make me enter a dance contest with a guy they want to set me up with. My aunt and uncle- who are both single- love me like crazy. My Aunt Victoria taught me how to sing. Uncle Jerry helped me play guitar, thought, I mostly taught myself. And then my Aunt Jackie and Uncle Ben are both married to my Uncle Steve and Aunt Penny. They each have four kids. Aunt Jackie and Uncle Steve have two girls and a set of twin boys: Stacey, Natalie, Jason, and Frankie. Uncle Ben and Aunt Penny have three boys and one girl: Terence, Chris, Kathy, and Joe. Most of them are around our age, if not slightly younger or older."

"Well, what do your cousins think of you?" He asked, grabbing my hand for the sake of it. Boredom, no doubt.

I pursed my lips before continuing. "Stacey is getting married, so, yeah, she's older. Jason tries to prank me but it never works- I always win our Prank Wars. Frankie…he's sensitive so he always comes to me for support about anything really. Terence and Joe are basically the same- they love me but always expect a gift from Hollywood whenever I visit. When you meet them, you'll notice that they're so freaking spoiled. But I still love them."

"Well, that's good- that you still have room in your heart for them."

"I have to, their my family." I told him dryly, but joking.

He chuckled. "I know the feeling."

"Chris loves cars so I talk to him about those all the time. Kathy loves shopping and apparently I'm the only one with style besides her so she drags me shopping all the time whenever I'm around. So, that's it."

"What about Natalie?"

Damn, I hoped he hadn't noticed I skipped her. "What about her?" I played the stupid card.

"Sonny, whatever she's done…it's in the past, right? I can tell you're mad at her."

"It doesn't matter if it's the past or not, I don't really get along with her. Ever. And never will."

"How bad can she be?" He was skeptical.

"When they were twelve, Natalie told the press that Sonny supported the movements of Hitler." Mom spoke up, flipping through her book like it was nothing. "When they were ten, Natalie flushed Sonny's diamond bracelet down the toilet. A bracelet she got from her father. When they were five, Natalie cut off Sonny's hair when she asleep and sold it on eBay." Mom looked at Chad. "Trust us. In the words of Zora, she's "evil!""

"See? If my mom says someone is evil, then they're evil." I told him. "Promise that you'll stay away from her. Not only will she try to hurt me, she'll hurt you too if you get in too deep."

"Sonny, that was kid stuff. What has she done to you recently?"

"You know that rumor two years ago about Allison Rey being with a married man? You know, helping him cheat on his wife?" My eyes were wet but no tears fell.

"She didn't…" Chad looked at me sadly, knowing the truth already.

I nodded. "But she did. Still think she's innocent?"

"No…No, I don't." Chad's voice was quiet. He went back to watching the movie but didn't let my hand go. Instead, his grip was slightly tighter.

I'm glad that I have a friend that understands my situation without completely judging me. It's great to have Mom and all but a friend…Chad…is much better.


	18. Dinner and a Show

"**We're here!" My mom sang out into the giant house. We had arrived in Wisconsin twenty minutes ago and had just come to my dad's family's vacation house where they all stayed; uncles, aunts, cousins, boyfriends, girlfriends, grandparents, etc.**

**We set down our luggage- I had to convince Chad to only bring two to three suitcases- and stood by the doorway, waiting for people to rush us.**

**I heard a bunch of yelling of joy and whispered to Chad: "Prepare yourself." He chuckled, not knowing how crazy my family could get.**

**My grandparents were the first to come. They spoke Italian so, whenever I came, they would greet me in Italian and hug me- tightly I might add.**

"**Il benvenuto a casa!" (Welcome home!) my grandmother greeted, hugging my mother and I.**

"**Nonna-ma!" (Grandma-ma!) I greeted back happily. I hugged her eagerly just like her to me.**

**Everyone greeted me that way; uncles, aunts, grandpa, and my cousins. They all stared at Chad afterward, waiting an explanation.**

**I put my hand on Chad's arm- he was tense, nervous. "Everyone, this is Chad. I asked him to come along and he agreed."**

"**You bet and he lost?" Jason guessed.**

**I nodded. "yep." I laughed. "So, just treat him like family, understand?"**

**There was a pause and then: "Il Benevento a casa!" They all hugged him and he was laughing.**

"**Hey, want to hear some secrets about Allison?" Terence asked him, pulling him further into the house, giving me an evil smile.**

"**Terence!" I groaned. I tried to grab Chad's arm to pull him away but a nasally voice stopped me dead in my tracks.**

"**Son-bun!"**

**I turned my head to look behind me and I covered my mouth the keep from laughing and screaming. It was Natalie with her new boyfriend. Her new boyfriend was my old boyfriend.**

**I smiled at her. "Natty!" I hugged her, scowling when she didn't see my face.**

**We pulled apart, smiling at each other like we loved each other, not hate. She looked behind her and I could tell she was smirking. She grabbed the guy's hand and held it in hers, pulling him up to us.**

**Everyone was chatting with Chad and Mom, catching up and having fun.**

"**Son-bun, you remember Todd, right?" Natalie's nasally voice always burst my eardrums. It was hard to ignore.**

**I looked at him like I was concentrating. "Todd…Todd- oh, yeah, uh, Todd Carvey? Right? Or…am I wrong?" I never EVER let Natalie know when she hurt me- now was one of those times.**

"**Yes! Isn't he amazing? I can't believe you let him go!" Natalie rested one of her hands on his chest. "We've been dating this entire year so everyone already knows him." She looked past me. "Who's the blond you brought?"**

**As if on cue, Chad came over, laughing. "Sonny, your family is great." He looked at my expression and noticed I hadn't even glanced at him. I kept my face cleared of any emotion and I stared straight at Natalie. He could tell I didn't enjoy talking to her. "I'm guessing this is your cousin Natalie?"**

**I nodded. "Yep, and, Natalie, meet Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper."**

**She looked at him and then at me, glaring. I won this battle. But it was still too soon to see who won the war. "Pleasure." She said with disdain, trying to hide it. "If you'll excuse me, Todd and I have to go help make dinner." They walked away, Todd glancing over his shoulder at me.**

**As soon as they turned the corner, I ran up the stairs to the extra bedroom I would be staying in. I forgot to close the door so Chad just walked right in. He closed it after him, giving us privacy.**

**I was curled up, knees drawn to my chest, chin resting atop them. I wrapped my arms around my legs. Chad sat next to me.**

"**You okay?" he asked, looking forward, down at the floor.**

"**Todd…he was- my ex."**

"**Ooh…who dumped who?" He was being careful on the subject.**

"**Equally split."**

"**No such thing. Who dumped who?" He asked once again.**

**I sighed. "I dumped him…"**

"**But it seems like you still have feelings for him." Chad observed, throwing a piece of lint from his shirt to the floor. Was he angry?**

"**He betrayed me…something to do with Natalie."**

"…**What was it?" He hesitated.**

"**Natalie wanted to get back at me because I had a boyfriend and she didn't…so she slept with him." I wiped my eye.**

"**Oh, man, Sonny, I'm sorry." Chad looked at me and then forward at the wall. "But…now you have me."**

**I looked at him to see that he was fixing his hair, looking at the mirror in front of us. He did the wink, shoot, point thing that he normally does, at his reflection. I laughed.**

"**See? You're not as upset as you thought." He put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, Sonny. Everything will be fine."**

**I nodded and smiled, sitting normally. "Thanks, Chad. You really know how to cheer a girl up."**

**He popped his collar. "Well, I AM Chad Dylan Cooper." He chuckled and stood, offering his hand. "Let's go make your cousin jealous."**

**I smiled again and grabbed his hand, us heading downstairs.**

**______________________**

"**And…action!" Steven called- the director. The cast and crew flew out here so we could film right away and so we could get back ASAP afterwards. After all, most of us had other things we were working on.**

**Chad and I were standing next to one another, ready to start. Right when he called, the dude with the marker clacked it and we started. We were in the middle of town square.**

*******************film scene********************

"**Phoebe, seriously, where did you get that?" Luca asked for the tenth time.**

**She rolled her eyes as they walked to a fast food restaurant. "I'm not telling you. It's my business and no one else's."**

"**Yeah, except the guy that had it before, right?" Luca sarcastically remarked.**

**Phoebe spun on her heel to face him, her eyes flashing. "I told you! It has nothing to do with you or anyone else! I don't bud into your business whenever there's a naked girl in your bedroom! I give you privacy! I don't snoop, I don't pry! I leave you to do whatever foolish thing you do with them!"**

"**Foolish? If you're doing the same thing, then why do you call it foolish?! Are you being some kind of hypocrite?!" Luca glared right back at her, steel in his voice.**

**Phoebe almost snarled. "Me, the hypocrite? Aren't you the one who said to leave others to their own business and not pry? You're the hypocrite! And for your information…" She lowered her voice since she had been yelling. "That wasn't mine." She turned around and started to fast-walk away.**

**Luca followed. "Well, then whose was it?" Luca wanted the truth.**

**She turned again. "Why do you care?"**

"**Because I want to know whose banging my charge. That way, if he ever hurts you, I could kill him." Luca crossed his arms across his chest, his chestnut hair blowing in the breeze.**

"**You don't think I can take care of myself?" Phoebe questioned.**

"**I'm your mentor, Phoebe, I'm supposed to protect you from everything and anything. It's the law."**

"**I bought that for you and that girl." Phoebe spit out. "It was Monday at noon. You're always doing something at that time. I know you. Odds are, you forgot to buy one. Your welcome." She went away from Luca.**

**Luca groaned to himself as he followed Phoebe at a leisurely pace to the restaurant. He went to place a hand on Phoebe's shoulder, to talk to her, but she spun as she felt his presence behind her and went to punch his jaw. Luca used his swift skills to grab her wrist and pull her toward him in one movement, not blinking.**

"**And I know you." He murmured to her.**

"**I didn't know it was you that was that close." Phoebe blushed, embarrassed. Luca chuckled at her humiliation. She struggled to get her wrist free, failing. "Let go."**

"**New task: get yourself out." Luca raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.**

**Phoebe glared but on the inside, she was calculating. They were close…close enough where she could…Yes, that'd work. She stepped her foot backward, like she was going to balance her weight and thrust her wrist out of his hold.**

**Everyone walking around them stopped to watch the student and teacher. They were all magical as well. A huge crowd formed around them.**

"**Luca, you're causing yourself pain. You do realize that, don't you?" She informed.**

**He shrugged, tightening his hold. She quickly moved her leg forward and threw her knee upward, kicking Luca in the place no guy wants to get hit. He let go and fell to the ground.**

"**Phoebe! That's cheating!" He groaned out.**

"**Sorry!" She said as if she weren't. "Would you like an ice pack?" She laughed.**

**Luca soon recovered and stood, wobbling at first then sturdy. He got in a fighting stance. "Rematch."**

"**Your pride won't return when I whoop your butt in front of everyone." Phoebe said, turning around.**

"**Wimp." Luca sang out. "Chicken…Baby."**

**Phoebe still wouldn't turn around.**

"…**Helpless fool."**

**Phoebe stopped dead in her tracks, the people around her backing away, seeing her furious expression. She slowly swiveled around to face Luca again. She, too, got in a fighting stance. "Bring it."**

"**You attack first." Luca told her.**

"**No."**

"**That wasn't a suggestion. That was an order."**

"**Yeah, and I said no. What're you going to do?"**

**Luca narrowed his eyes. "That won't work. I know what you were trying to do."**

"**Really; what was that again?"**

"**Make me angry and strike first."**

"**No, I wasn't trying to do that. I just like it when you're flustered. You don't know how to act." She smirked.**

"**Phoebe, just attack first."**

"**Why don't you?"**

"**Someone just hit someone already!" A guy from the crowd shouted. "Flip a coin to see who attacks first."**

**A female from the crowd dug in her purse and took out a quarter. "Call it, girl."**

"**Heads." I said, never moving my eyes from Luca's.**

"**Heads it is. Boy dashes." She moved out of the way.**

**Luca changed his stance so he could run over properly.**

"**There's no way she could beat her mentor; she has no power. He has speed- she'll be down in a second." Phoebe heard a whisper and got angry.**

**Luca ran forward and leapt forward, going to tackle Phoebe. She bent backward, dodging, Luca flying right above her. She grabbed his wrists and plunged her knee into his stomach, quickly flipping them over so she tackled him down to the ground. She knew Luca would try to buck her off so she immediately flung herself backward and did many a back-flip to get away. She landed quietly on her feet.**

**Luca jumped to his feet, rubbing his stomach where she had hit him. "Where did you learn that move?"**

**She shrugged. "Myself. I created it."**

"**That was pathetic." He mumbled quietly.**

**Phoebe's eyes flashed and she walked forward until she was right in his face. "What?" She ground out, her attitude taking the best of her.**

**Luca smirked and went to grab her by the neck- it was all practice and show. This was how they taught their students. Phoebe was learning quickly; she had immediately dropped down, doing the splits, and placed her hands on the ground by Luca's feet, and swinging her feet up, doing a handstand. She had her toes pointed and she hit Luca right in the jaw, causing him to fall backward because of the momentum. She, again, landed on her feet. She towered over Luca as he rubbed his jaw, not even trying to stand. She lightly kicked his side to make sure she didn't break anything of his. He weakly waved his arm at her foot.**

"**How's that for pathetic?"**

*********************back to real life***********************8**

"**Cut! Excellent work, people!" Steven applauded because we got that in one shot in 13 different angles.**

**I helped Chad up and high-fived him. He rubbed his neck.**

**I winced. "Sorry."**

"**No, no, no, it's- it's fine." He turned his head really fast to the left, making it crack. "I'm good."**

**I chuckled. "C'mon, we have to get back now so we'll be on time for dinner."**

**We ran to my rented car to head back to the vacation house.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Everyone was already seated- well, almost everyone. They were all figuring out the seating arrangements, but it would be the same every year. The kids eat at one table and the adults at another.**

**Chad and I made our way to the kids table.**

"**Wait, Allison, Chad, come sit with us." Nonna-ma told me, pointing to the chairs near her and Aunt Jackie.**

"**What?!" Natalie screeched, shocked. Chad and I were too. "B-b- b- b- b- but that's the ADULT table!"**

"**Right. And they're starring in an ADULT movie. So, get your booties over here and sit down." Nonna-ma ordered lightly.**

**Chad and I both turned our heads to smirk at Natalie before heading over and sitting down. Everyone started eating and putting food on their plates.**

"**Hey, Sonny," Chad murmured to me. I faced him, eating some of a biscuit. "What should I get?" We had lots of choices.**

"**Well, the meatloaf is good. But so is the steak. Most of all, I recommend the steak or kung pow chicken." I, personally, chose the steak.**

**Chad nodded and grabbed some steak as well. Along with some sides.**

"**So, kids, how was work today?" Mom asked.**

**I smirked. "I beat up Chad." I ate a piece of steak.**

**Nonna-ma and Aunt Jackie along with Uncle Steve, Aunt Victoria, and Uncle Jerry looked at me, shocked.**

**Chad nodded. "She has a hard kick."**

"**Allison! Why on EARTH would you beat up Chad?!" Nonna-ma asked me, completely shocked.**

**Natalie popped up behind me, causing me to spit my soda back into my cup in surprise. "That's because she's a bad kid- a bully. She's not as nice as you all think. I know; she cut my hair off when we were seven."**

**I finally got over my coughing fit and shot a pointed stare at Chad.**

"**Actually, Natalie, she HAD to beat me up; it was for the scene." Chad told her, slightly glaring. "But you wouldn't know that- you don't act."**

"**Professionally," I added. She acted innocent in front of the family all the time. "Other than the fight, it was really fun. We got to argue and everything."**

**We all instantly got into conversation about the set and cast and crew and those things and Natalie stepped back over to the kids table with her mouth agape and eyes narrowed.**

**Chad and I were the center of attention.**

"**So, Todd, how was football camp?" Natalie's nasally, yelling voice rang out over everyone else's.**

**Everyone was silent for a moment, looking at Natalie. She beamed because all eyes were on her and Todd. After that moment of silence, we all started talking about the topic before we were interrupted.**

**I smiled. This reunion was better than most because Chad had helped me out with my family.**


	19. Picnic with a Dance

Chad and I were sitting in a field with my family. The guys were making teams for football and the girls were goofing around, staring at other guys. My aunts and uncles were scattered around doing a variety of things.

Nonna-ma and nonno (grandpa) sat next to us, setting out some food since the entire family was having a picnic.

"Sonny," Chad poked my arm. I looked at him. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

I nodded and we walked a little a ways from everyone else. "what is it?"

"You told me you come out here once a year to visit your father's grave. I'm just curious; when is that going to happen?"

I licked my lips. "My family doesn't know that's the reason we come. They think it's a reunion. We visit his grave on the last day we're here, before we leave for the airport."

Chad nodded.

"Why? Do you want to leave so badly?"

"No, you're family's…cool. A lot better than my family but I just- was confused."

Aunt Victoria ran past us with the football in her arms, Uncle Jerry chasing her. The bumped into us pretty hard, knocking Chad and I to the ground. They instantly shot up and ran once again. I had landed sprawled diagonally across Chad, head near head, feet by feet. He sat up, knocking me over again in the process.

"You couldn't wait two seconds for me to sit up myself?" I asked, standing up and rubbing the back of my neck.

He stood as well. "No." He was blushing.

I laughed.

"What?"

"You're- you're blushing."

"nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Chad and I broke off, laughing like crazy and raced back to the family. As soon as we sat down, Stacey, Kathy, Aunt Penny, and Aunt Jackie pulled me away. Terence, Joe, Jason, Chris, and Frankie ran up to us.

"Allison, he's a gem!" Aunt Penny smiled.

"He's so cute!" Stacey added.

"Amazing!"

"Gentlemanly."

"Funny."

"You did a great job picking a boyfriend." Jason bumped my shoulder with his.

I stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, Chad is perfect for you!" Joe grinned at me.

I paused. "Excuse me?"

"Ally…isn't he-"

"Aren't you two-"

"No." I shook my head. "We're working on a movie here and he's just going to stay with us. Co-stars…that's all we are." Okay, so I lied- but only a little bit. Honestly, I had no idea what Chad and I were.

"But- Natalie said he was your boyfriend." Terence informed me.

"Natalie is a lying jerk, a backstabber. She slept with Todd while he and I were still together.

"That may be true but I noticed it too. You guys don't act like just co-stars, you act like a couple." Frankie told me.

"Kathy and I noticed something about guys." Aunt Jackie said, both girls smiling. "Whenever you sing, if they like you, they get a glint in their eye. Always the left, never the right. Sing a song and we'll see if he has The Glint."

"You guys just want me to date someone." I accused lightly, knowing that was the case.

"Allison, we just want-"

"Don't…call me Allison." I told them. "Only my father can call me Allison."

"Al, he's-"

"I know. That's why I don't want to hear that name." I looked at my feet. "It just reminds me too much of him, okay?"

Terence put an arm around my shoulders and gave me a comforting squeeze. "Sonny, we just want you to be happy. Whenever you visit, you're not as cheerful as you are now- with Chad. You even smile at his name."

"I do not." My smiling diminished the sentence.

"Nonna-ma wanted to tell you something by the way." Chris pointed to her, her on her cell.

I nodded and ran over. "Nonna-ma? You wanted me?"

She nodded, closing her phone and standing up. "Yes, about that dance competition-"

"Nonna-ma! Nonna, do something!" I whined. Chad snorted and I glared at him, holding back a blush from the previous conversation.

Nonno stood and put a hand on Nonna-ma's back. "Please, enter the contest; you are an amazing dancer."

"Yeah, Sonny," Chad stood and smirked at me, my grandparent's thinking it was a smile. "Enter the dance contest- I'm sure you'll win."

I narrowed my eyes.

Natalie popped up beside us with Todd on his cell. "Yeah, Sonny, you'll be facing me and Todd. A friendly competition! Of course, Todd went to dance class so it's obvious we'll win." She sounded smug.

"Since we didn't know Chad was coming, you already have a dance partner. Ah, and here he is." She held her hand out, pointing politely as to whom I'd dance with: Mitchell Musso.

My eyes widened and I smiled. "Sure, Nonna-ma. I'll be in the competition." I walked toward him with a smile.

"Hey, Sonny." He greeted.

I smiled and bumped his fist. "I have some ideas about the dances." I shared a secret look with him.

"You mean-"

"Yepp."

He smirked. "You want to beat Natalie?"

"How'd you guess?" I motioned to my family with my head. "Join us."

____

I don't know why, but seeing Mitchell with Sonny- I didn't like it. They act like they've known each other for years when, in reality, they JUST met an hour ago.

I think Sonny can tell that I don't like him or that I feel left out and forgotten because she keeps trying to include me in their conversations or games.

Her cousins pulled me aside- her guy cousins. And her uncles- I have a feeling that this is going to be awkward.

"Hey, Chad…Dylan…Cooper." Her Uncle Jerry enunciated my full name.

I gulped silently. "Hello?" Confused? Yes, I am…

"Chaddy, Chad," Joe put his arm around my shoulders casually. "We've noticed something about you."

"You're jealous." Terence said, crossing his arms, acting smug.

I laughed. "Please! Jealous of what?" The beginning of this conversation reminded me of something Sonny said to me.

****************************

I scoffed. "Please, how can any girl be immune to Awesome Chadness?"

"If they know you long enough, it's really easy."

"Portlyn still gets under my spell."

"Because she doesn't really know the real you. She's never seen you care, seen you apologize, or see you get jealous." Sonny smirked. "but I have!" she sang out.

I scrunched my nose up in protest. "Yeah, right. When have I ever been jealous?"

"Well, a couple times. I know you don't actually hate Zac Efron, you just want to be more popular and famous than him. And with the James situation. Tawni told me you were jealous that I was going to date him and not you."

"I wasn't jealous, I was just…" I couldn't think of a word and I had a little tinge of pink on my cheeks.

"Concerned for me." She provided. I nodded.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I was concerned."

"But most of all, you were jealous!" She laughed as I rolled my eyes.

I rolled over and grabbed her arms- all this happening quickly- and flipped her over, pinning her down. "What if I was? What are you going to do about it?"

***************************

Okay, so I HAD been jealous back then but not now! What would I be jealous about?

"Sonny doesn't get to dance with you- she gets to with Mitchell- her way long ago ex." Frankie informed.

"Did Natalie split them that time too?" I crossed my arms.

They shook their heads. "No," Chris answered. "They thought they'd be better off as friends."

Her Uncle Steve scratched his head. "You guys dating?"

"Me? Sonny? Dating?" I laughed. "Please, she won't give me the time of day- and we're just friends." I lied casually. All honesty, I had NO IDEA what we were.

There was music playing behind us and we saw Sonny and Mitchell standing close, Sonny behind him.

She had her hands on his shoulder and he had his hands on hers. They were moving to the beat- Yeah by Usher.

Their feet moved in that weird hip-hop circle way. Sonny moved closer, sliding. I raised an eyebrow.

"They're practicing." Terence explained.

Sonny moved her leg around Mitchell's and he spun her around, dipping her. He lifted her up quickly and they danced side-by-side.

The music said, "She's all up on me screaming yeah, yeah, yeah." and Sonny moved to stand against his front, putting her hand on his neck behind her. It looked like they were grinding but they were doing a dance like the tango, mambo, salsa, all kinds put together.

They twirled and by the time Ludacris started singing the third verse, they were doing a hip-hop styled dance against one another.

At the ending, when there was the Bridge of the song, every time it went (clap) at the end of the sentence/lyric, they'd freeze against each other in that stance. They ended in a dip. It was like Dirty Dancing to the Xtreme.

The entire family clapped and Sonny and Mitchell smirked at Natalie and Todd. They turned off the boom box.

Uncle Jerry clapped a hand on my back. "Angry?"

I shrugged, eyebrow raised, jaw set. "Why would I be?"

"Because that's not you over there." Chris interjected.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit next to Sonny's grandmother, whom she calls Nonna-ma. I have no idea what that means. (A/N: Duh! It means Grandma-ma in Italian! Lol)

_________________________

I sat next to Mitchell, breathing heavy from the dance we just did. We were showing off to Todd and Natalie to show they stood no chance.

"Sonny," he addressed. I looked to him. "Here, listen to my new single." He pulled out his iPod.

I put the bud in my ear as he put the other in his.

After a while, I could tell what the lyrics were so I started to sing them with him, laughing all the while.

He turned it off at the end. "Have you written any more songs?"

I nodded and grabbed the guitar I brought- was forced to bring by Nonna-ma.

"No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in

But we feel like we do when we make fun of him

'Cause you want to belong,do you go along?

'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong.

It's not like you hate him or want him to die,

But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide

Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side

Any kindness from you might have saved his life. Heroes are made when you make a choice You could be a hero - heroes do what's right

You could be a hero - you might save a life

You could be a hero - you could join the fight

For what's right, for what's right, for what's right No one talks to her, she feels so alone.

She's in too much pain to survive on her own.

The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife

She writes on her arm wants to give up her life.

Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave

Fighting the lie that giving up is the way

Each moment of courage her own life she saves

When she throws the pills out, a hero is made. Heroes are made when you make a choice You could be a hero - heroes do what's right

You could be a hero - you might save a life

You could be a hero - you could join the fight

For what's right, for what's right, for what's right No one talks to him about how he lives

He thinks that the choices he makes are just his

Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves

And others will follow the choices he's made.

He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide.

His brother who wants to be him is just nine.

He can do what he wants because it's his right,

The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life. Heroes are made when you make a choice You could be a hero - heroes do what's right

You could be a hero - you might save a life

You could be a hero - you could join the fight

For what's right, for what's right, for what's right [Rap]

Little Mikey D. was the one in class

who every day got brutally harassed.

This went on for years until he decided

That ever again would he shed another tear

So he walked through the door,

Grabbed a forty four out of his father's dresser drawer,

And said I can't take life no more.

And like that, life can be lost

But this ain't even about that

All of us just sat back

And watched it happen

Thinking it's not our responsibility

To solve a problem that isn't about me

This IS our problem

This is just one of the daily scenarios

In which we chose to close our eyes,

Instead of doing the right thing.

If we make a choice

Be the voice

For those who won't speak up for themselves,

How many lives would be saved

Changed, rearranged?

Now it's our time

To pick a side.

Now don't keep walking by,

Not wanting to intervene,

'Cause you just want to exist;

And never be seen

So let's wake up

Change the world-

Our time is now! You could be a hero - (our time is now)

heroes do what's right

You could be a hero - (our time is now)

you might save a life

You could be a hero - (our time is now)

you could join the fight

For what's right, for what's right." (Hero by Superchick; Red Pill Mix)

Everyone applauded me. My girl cousins and aunts gave me a thumbs up and pointed to their eye and then subtly motioned to Chad- he had The Glint.

I smiled at Mitchell, trying to stay calm and not be nervous but the feeling was stuck in my gut.

I couldn't hide from the truth: I wanted to dance with Chad- not Mitchell.


	20. Hottie with a Body, The Winner Is,,,

_**I ran to one of my new best friends; Julie. She was playing Casey in the movie. After hugging her, I hugged Karen, who is playing Lucinda. We were at a cast/crew party in an abandoned warehouse. It was so cool! Steven hooked the place up with crazy lights and all amazing party stuff.**_

_**Julie was wearing a black tube top dress with black Stiletto heels. Karen wore a sparkly red, one-strap dress that cut off at mid-thigh. Her shoes styled off of Ruby Slippers from Wizard of Oz but they were taller without the toe bow.**_

_**My dress was WAY different- more sophisticated and- dare I say- sexy. It was a red lace corset dress. The chest and stomach was all a corset; it was black and the seams and threads were all blood red. It had lacey straps. The skirt of it was black. There was more than one layer. The top was sheer black and the bottom was deep red. There were fake, purposefully placed, tears in the sheer, fishnet-like black. The bottom of the skirt ended at my knees. My heels had laces that laced around my shins. At the bottom of the dress, it looked like it was ripped in a jagged-like style. I had curled my hair in perfect ringlets and used dark red lipstick. My eye shadow was silver/sheer, outlining my eyes. I had on very little blush that held some sparkles. On my hands, there were black fishnet gloves, my nails a deep blood red with a black dot in each bottom right hand corner. The gloves wrapped around my middle fingers to stay on and had black lace around the palm area and on the end were it stopped at my elbow. On my left upper arm, there was gold band that wrapped around and was shaped like a snake. I wore a red lace choker with a black cross dangling from it. I had on red feather earrings that had two red beads hanging with them. On the top of my right ear, there was a small silver stud.**_

_**People stared at me; not like I was insane but like they appreciated my style. I looked older than I really was.**_

_**Julie looked me up and down thoughtfully while Karen held her champagne glass- it was filled with sparkling water. "Allison, you look amazing! But…you're missing something." She looked at my hair and snapped her fingers, smiling. "That's it!"**_

_**She reached behind her and picked a rose from the vase sitting on the table. She took a barrette from her purse and slipped the rose on it carefully. She pinned the rose in my hair where I had had a pin earlier to keep my hair back.**_

"_**Perfect!" Karen squealed.**_

"_**I wish WE took that long to look that good. How long did it take you? Three hours? I mean, corsets take FOREVER to get into."**_

_**I chuckled. "Actually, it took twenty minutes. And I did this all by myself."**_

_**They looked at me skeptically.**_

_**I laughed. "No really! I'm a designer and as soon as I made this, I put it on and got ready." I paused. "I'm fast."**_

_**They nodded, laughing with me. Julie looked behind me and smiled.**_

"_**Chad! Come look at Ally!" She ran over to him. I faced forward. I heard her heels clicking and feet dragging.**_

"_**Who do you want me to look at?" I heard Chad's voice ring out in annoyance. He was still used to knowing me as Sonny Monroe, quirky girl from Wisconsin starring in So Random!**_

_**I grabbed a champagne glass from a waiter walking by with a tray and took a sip. Everyone on set thinks I'm at least twenty-one because of the way I look so why not take advantage?**_

"_**Ally," Julie called me softly- she was right behind me.**_

_**I turned and smiled, seeing if Chad would know it was me.**_

_**His eyes widened a bit and his tight jaw slackened. It fell open. I chuckled and pushed it closed with my hand, softly.**_

"_**Nice to see you too, Chad." I smiled, taking a sip of champagne.**_

_******************************_

"_**Whoa, look at the hottie with the body over by Julie and Karen." Devlin (who's playing Devlin) nudged my shoulder. (A/N: all the guys that are Luca's- Chad's character's- friends are named the same thing.)**_

_**I looked over to see a brunette with curly hair wearing a corset dress. Needless to say, she WAS a hottie with a body.**_

_**She was laughing and goofing around with Julie and Karen.**_

"_**Be careful, Chad, you wouldn't want Allison to see you drooling after another girl." Jason joked. Not Sonny's cousin Jason but the actor Jason.**_

_**I whipped my head around to glare at him. "Not funny, dude. And Sonny and I aren't dating- we're friends. She won't care."**_

"_**Maybe not but it'll kill the mood you two need for the scene we're shooting in two weeks." Mark commented.**_

"_**Chad!" Julie called, running over to us, keeping her dress together. I saw Charlie practically gaping at her. She grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward the girl. "Come look at Ally!"**_

_**Karen stepped away from the girl as she took a champagne glass from a waiter. From what I could see, it wasn't sparkling water, it was real champagne.**_

"_**Who do you want me to look at?" I asked, dragging my feet. I didn't know any Ally here.**_

"_**Ally," Julie called out softly to her, we were right behind her.**_

_**I felt myself get nervous- what if she looked different in the front than the back. The girl turned around and I felt my eyes widen and jaw drop.**_

_**It was Sonny. She smiled, seeming to be amused at my reaction. She chuckled and pushed my jaw closed with her hand gently. "Nice to see you too, Chad." She chuckled again, taking a sip of champagne.**_

_**I noticed that Julie had left a couple minutes ago with Karen to give us privacy…**_

_**To spy from afar.**_

_**************************************_

_**Chad sighed and took the glass from me as I was moving it away from my mouth. I groaned in protest, eyes widening in shock, mouth still shut because of the liquid inside.**_

_**I swallowed. "Why are you taking my champagne? You're too young to drink."**_

"_**So are you." He argued lightly back.**_

"_**Touché." I went to grab the glass but he moved it out of my reach. "Chad, give it."**_

"_**I'm not going to let you drink underage." He took a sip, nonchalantly.**_

"_**Hey!" I protested. Then I actually looked at him and laughed.**_

"_**What?" He asked.**_

"_**You have lipstick on your lips." I said in between a laugh.**_

"_**But…I didn't-"**_

"_**It's from the glass." I explained. I pointed to the spot where I had taken a sip to show that there was leftover lipstick on it.**_

"_**Oh." Chad wiped his mouth. It was still there.**_

_**I chuckled, smiling. "Let me help you." I took a step forward and wiped my finger over his lips- his SOFT lips- to wipe the make-up off. "There." I wiped the last of it off, removing my hand slowly. I dropped it to my side and took the champagne glass from his hand carefully, him not really paying attention. We seemed to be having a little staring contest. Once I had the glass in my hands completely, I licked my lips and smiled. "Later, Chad." I stepped away and walked across the dance floor, taking a sip of the alcoholic drink.**_

_**I could feel his gaze on my back as I left. Well, not really my back, more like my ass. I set the now empty glass on a table and walked up on the stage.**_

"_**Everyone, can I have your attention, please?" I said into the microphone in front of me. Everyone quieted down. "I just want to say thank you to everyone here for coming out to Wisconsin. I know that not many movies come out here to film but I'm glad that you all gave it a chance- even if there are a lot of cows." Many people chuckled at this comment. "Let's give a round of applause to the man who set up this party; Steven."**_

_**We all clapped and whistled to him. A spotlight was on him.**_

"_**Steven, you need to get your butt up here." I winked at him. People pushed him forward and he came up. "Tell everyone why you put this party together."**_

_**He cleared his throat. "Well, you told me to and you said that it was for a good reason." He smiled.**_

_**I smiled back. "And here's the good reason- everyone!" I called out. "Help me sing happy birthday to Steven!"**_

_**We all sang to him as he laughed at his own forgetfulness. I gave him a sided one-armed hug before he got off stage.**_

"_**How about we have the DJ play us some awesome music?" Everyone cheered as I jumped off the stage.**_

_**I went over to the snack table and put different kinds of chips on a plate. Chad came over to stand next to me, eating off my plate. I pulled it away from him.**_

"_**This is my food." I told him.**_

"_**Yeah, and when I stayed at your house, the next morning you ate my pancake. So, we're even." I chuckled. "How'd you know it was Steven's birthday?"**_

"_**I've worked with him for years. I know him from the inside-out." I smiled softly. "He's been like a father to me."**_

_**Chad put an arm around my shoulders. "Don't think about that tonight- tonight is for fun."**_

_**I licked my lips, suddenly nervous. "Speaking of fun, um, I'll be in and out of the house constantly this week."**_

_**He turned a wary eye at me. "Why?"**_

"_**Because I have to practice for the dance competition." I heard my phone ringing.**_

_**Chad looked around. "I hear your phone but I don't see it…" He was confused.**_

_**I lifted my skirt so I could reach my mid-thigh. I took my phone off it's holder and turned it on. "I have to go, Chad. See you later." I waved goodbye and left the warehouse.**_

_**___________________________________**_

"_**Sonny, it's fine. There's no need to be nervous." Mitchell soothed.**_

_**I nodded. "I know, I know. I just don't want Natalie to be a bitch tonight."**_

_**He laughed. "We'll be fine."**_

_**Tonight was the night of the dance competition. Natalie and Todd were going first. Normally, kids around the neighborhood go against us, but since they all heard it was Natalie vs. me, they all dropped out.**_

_**We had rented a place with a giant stage and backstage.**_

_**Nat and Todd got out and got in position. They did a tango. (Look up: Take The Lead Tango Scene HOT!! Posted by blazinbeaches on YouTube.)**_

_**They finished and ran off stage to change. Each couple had to dance to three songs.**_

_**Mitch and I were up. I could see Chad standing near Mom and my cast and crew mates. I rolled my eyes. (Look up: Lauren and Pasha posted by mckinleythueson1992 on YouTube.)**_

_**We did the peace out sign and left stage, getting ready. We finished early and got to see Nat's performance. (Look up: You Can Dance- Dennis and Sarah posted by gaycop28.)**_

_**We had gotten more applause than them in the first round but, just when they finished, they got a major round of applause. I took a deep breath. We went out. (Look up: S3 Top 6 Perform Sabra Neil Jazz High Quality posted by mingyanlin)**_

_**More applause- we were winning by a landslide. Nat and Todd went out. (Look up: Benji & Heidi Black Mambo posted by baht on YouTube- just as every other one is…)**_

_**I took a very, very deep breath. This was our last performance. (Look up: Hip hop dance, Lacey & Pasha, top 6 mannequin SYTYCD posted by ThEFreaKyG)**_

_**I hugged Mitchell and we left the stage, staying in our last outfits.**_

"_**We have two special performances this year- Terence and Joe and then Chris!" Believe it or not, there's only one Terence, one Joe, and one Chris in this town and they were my cousins.**_

_**Terence and Joe danced together being so goofy, I couldn't breathe. Oh, God! I hoped someone videotaped this! (Look up: Tranji posted by grobanluvr9109)**_

_**Chris danced by himself. I never knew he could clog! (Look up: Brandon Norris- SYTYCD posted by noobjr13)**_

"_**okay! Just a reminder, the prize to this competition is $400 to spend on whatever, wherever, and whenever you like! Let's let the judges deliberate!" The announcer said into the mic.**_

_**After about an hour or so, he came back up with an envelope. "And the winner is…" He opened the envelope. He looked so happy with that giant smile.**_


	21. Winner Announced with Tantrums As A Side

"Allison and Mitchell!" He announced happily.

"What?!" Natalie screeched.

Mitchell and I walked up onstage and accepted the award, $400.

As we were walking off, Natalie ran up to me and started screaming. "How dare you steal my award?! I deserve that money, I was better than you!"

"Not according to the judges." I lifted an eyebrow.

"You cheated, you bribed! You don't even need that money! You're probably just going to spend it on jewelry or something useless! Or you'll get a new nose which you so desperately need!" She scoffed- more like squeaked. "You're so freaking jealous of me because I get everything you don't have-!"

"Why the hell would I be jealous of you?! God, I HATE you! I don't care if we're family, I can't stand you! There's no reason to be jealous of you! I'm a Hollywood star, I'm famous, I'm rich, I'm loved by the entire country, and I'm not you! I'm jealous of other people because they have no idea who you are! I'd rather be rich than a bitch!"

"You are a bitch! You dumped Todd for no reason!"

"You fucking slept with him!" I yelled so loud, everyone silenced. "I dumped him because you went behind my back and slept with him. I've got better now and all you have is trash- odds are, he's going behind your back too. And you're right, I don't need this money. Which is why, every year, I send it off to a charity or homeless shelter." I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm done with you, Natalie."

I stalked off with Mitchell on my tail.

---------------------------------------

"Well, Dad, I'm here…again." I chuckled with no humor, looking at the tombstone. Chad was off to the side, showing respect by giving me a moment. My mom had talked to Dad earlier. "A lot has happened through this year- I finally told Natalie off."

I sighed and wiped my eye, a tear rolling down my cheek. "Why did you do it? Why did you have to drink after I said that?" I took a deep breath. "Why did I even say it? I love you, Dad, and I miss you." I bent down and set a roll of paper on his grave. "Here's your update…Bye,"

Chad heard me say goodbye and came by my side, walking with me to the car where Mom was seated, car idling. We got in, quiet the entire ride to the airport.

About twenty minutes after we got ready to get on the plane, first class was called so we got on the plane and got seated.

After a while, we got up in the air, flying to Hollywood. I rested my head against the headrest and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"Sonny," Chad murmured.

"Hmm?" I acknowledged. My eyes stayed closed.

"Are you okay? I mean, you were un-Sonny-like back at the competition."

My eyes opened slowly and I blinked before turning my head to look at him. I smiled. "I've never been better."

He raised his eyebrows. "Positive?"

"Yes, I'm finally done with Natalie. I've had to put up with her all my life and now I don't have to. Thanks for coming, Chad. And I'm sorry I neglected you for a while."

He shrugged. "It's fine- I learned some interesting things from your cousins." He had a mischievous smile.

"What about?"

"You-"

"They're not true!"

He laughed. "Relax, it's nothing bad."

I eyed him warily. "Give an example."

"Okay…how you used to beat all the guys during football."

"That's because they never tackled me, they didn't want me to get hurt."

"And how, in all your free time, you would write songs and stories and screenplays." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, purple notebook that had A.S.R-M. engraved in sparkles on the front.

I took it from his hands gently. "My lyric book? But how? It's been missing for years…"

"Chris said that Natalie took it when you were eight. He found it in a box in her room." He cleared his throat. "I actually saw the box…"

I looked in his eyes. "What about it…?"

"Natalie had all your movies and CDs. She also has your books and the DVDs of I Mind- the show you were on. There's posters of you for the movies and for your band tours." He paused. "I'm thinking Natalie was a fan of you. If anything, she wanted to either be you or be like you."

"What makes you think that?" I asked, skeptical.

"Well, think about; she goes after everything you have. You had Todd- she has Todd. You entered a dance contest- she entered. You're friends with Chad Dylan Cooper- she tried to make a pass at me." He fake shuddered. I laughed. "I'm thinking she's the jealous one and she just wants to be like you."

"The thing that proves your theory wrong is that I'm not a spoiled bitch. I'm not a spoiled bitch, am I?" I didn't really know what people thought of me.

"No, you're not. But maybe she thought that that's how famous people are supposed to act. I don't think you should shut her out."

I nodded slowly, letting him know I understood and that I would try to stay friends with her. I sighed and opened my little notebook. Most of the lyrics that I had written down were from musicals I loved.

I started humming the tune of one of the songs, Mom looking at me funny. I stopped and closed the book.

-------------------------------------------------------

About thirty minutes ago, we had landed and gotten our car, driving back to our places. We were going to drop Chad and I off at the studios and Mom would take our stuff home, dropping Chad's off at his house.

I had gotten a call from some Hollywood friends to have a get-together. It was five other people who wanted to meet. My Hollywood friends are different than my Famous friends. These were just kids that I helped with a school musical whom took an attachment to me. I to them.

We were sitting in the piano room in So Random!'s studio. Me and my Hollywood friends- not me and Chad. He went straight to Mackenzie Falls.

Tyler, one of the guys, played the tune to a song and we all sang along.

COMPANY

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Moments So Dear

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?

In Daylights - In Sunsets

In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee

In Inches - In Miles

In Laughter - In Strife

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

How Do You Measure

A Year In The Life

How About Love?

How About Love?

How About Love?

Measure In Love

Seasons Of Love

Seasons Of Love

ME

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Journeys To Plan

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

How Do You Measure The Life

Of A Woman Or A Man?

TYLER

In Truths That She Learned

Or In Times That He Cried

In Bridges He Burned

Or The Way That She Died

ALL

It's Time Now - To Sing Out

Tho' The Story Never Ends

Let's Celebrate

Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends

Remember The Love

Remember The Love

Remember The Love

Measure In Love

ME

Measure, Measure Your Life In Love

Seasons Of Love...

Seasons Of Love." (Seasons of Love from Rent)

We all LOVED that song. That was one that I had written in my notebook when I was eight.

There was a knock at the door and I looked over to see Chad. My eyebrows drew down; I was confused. I went over to the door and he grabbed me by the elbow, pulling me out of the room and down the hall.

"What, what, what? What's so important- we're jamming here."

He stopped and stood, facing me, eyebrow up.

"Okay, so we weren't jamming but I haven't seen these guys in a long time."

"Sonny, do you have any idea how mad Mr. Condor is? You let in people that he didn't know about."

"So? What's there to be mad about? He didn't mind Lucy-"

"Yes, yes, he didn't mind Lucy because he knew beforehand that she was coming- not a last minute invitation. He knew Lucy was coming but he didn't know these people were. He's furious."

"The- The kind of furious where I could lose my job? That kind of-?"

"Yeah, that kind. He thinks people are just waltzing in off the streets."

"Well, what am I going to do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, all I did was warn you. You messed up so now you need to fix it."

I thought for a second and then pulled out my phone. "Hey, Dakota, it's Sonny…"

"You have Dakota's number?" Chad whispered. He didn't want Dakota to overhear his voice.

I nodded. "Yes, um, I need to ask you something…well, no, it has nothing to do with Chad- but it does with your father…What's his favorite song?"

Dakota told me and I shut off my phone, smiling. Nodding in relief, I said, "Piece of cake…"

-------------------------------

"Sonny Monroe, what is the mean-" Mr. Condor barged into the piano room and stopped short when Chad made the "quiet" symbol by putting his pointer finger to his lips.

"No father figure in the house

and i'm wonderin' how i'm gonna work it out

oh my friends keep on tellin' me how i don't need that man but they don't really understand

there's far too many presures in reality but dealing with the pain and stress and poverty

and i gotta be myself because there's nobody else for me (ohhhh)

(heading there with me)sometimes it takes a different kind of love to raise a child

(so don't give up)so don't give up

(when presures come down)sometimes it takes a different kind of dream to make you

smile

(so raise it up)so raise

(hang in there with me)sometimes we need another helping hand to show the ways

(so don't give up) so don't give up

(when presures come down)sometimes it seems inpossible and that's why we pray

(so raise it up) we raise

[HOPE] seems to be nothing left for me mommas gone daddy didnt wanna be and now

im all by myself wonderin where is love or

should i just give up

life falls down on me, cuts into my soul but i know i got the strength to make it throgh it

all cause im still standin tall

breaking throgh this wall im gonna give my all

[HOPE] feelin like a motherless child hankered into my soul its bringing me down cant

find my smile on a face of a

motherless child

im gonna break down these walls gonna give it my all ya know

yeah yeah yeah yeahhhh

(hang in there with me)sometimes it takes a different kind of love to raise a child

(so dont give up)so dont give up

(when pressures come down)sometimes it takes a different kind of dream to make a smile

(so raise it up) so raise it up

(hang in there with me) raise it up

sometimes it takes another helping hand to show you the way

(so dont give up, when presures come down)

[HOPE] sometimes it seems impossible thats why we pray

SO RAISE IT UP."

Mr. Condor's favorite song was Raise It Up from August Rush. So, to get on his good side, I called Dakota, got the song, and we already knew it so all we had to do was play for him. Hopefully he wouldn't fire me.

"What…is all this?" He asked, confused.

I stood from the piano. "Well, Raise It Up is one of my favorite songs and they wanted to learn it…I hope you don't mind us practicing here- I don't have a piano at home."

Mr. Condor blinked, apparently surprised. "No, no, it's no problem at all. Great job. And it's my favorite song too." He left.

Once he was down the hall, I high-fived all my friends, happy that we were in the clear. "You guys might want to leave soon."

They left but Chad stayed in the room, looking at me with his head tilted. He chuckled.

I copied his stance, smiling. "What?"

He shook his head. "nothing."

"Really?" I pursed my lips and started walking toward him. "Because that expression didn't seem like it was nothing. Why were you looking at me like that?" I was smiling at the end, showing I wasn't going to be harsh.

He shrugged. "Nothing- you're just the only one I know that's on his good side. Congratulations on not getting fired. I was so SURE you would."

I scoffed, mouth agape. "Hey! If anyone were to get fired, it'd be you for shushing him!"

He went to protest but stopped. "Yeah, you're probably right. C'mon, let's go freak your cast out."

We walked out of the room, his arm around my shoulders. "How are we going to do that?"

"You'll see…" Chad, the forever annoying, Dylan Cooper.

"Chad, seriously, what are you-" He cut me off by spinning me around and kissing me on the lips. I was so shocked and stunned, I froze. He pulled away as my eyes opened. "Oh, that."

I looked to my left to see my cast standing there, all their mouths hanging open. At the same time, as if practiced, they said, "Ew!"

Chad smirked and looked at me. "Later," He pecked my lips one more time before leaving.

I was still recovering from the first kiss that I didn't really notice the second. I turned and stepped toward my cast, face still showing confusion and shock.

"Um, hi?" My greeting came out a question.

"So what exactly happened in Wisconsin?" Nico asked, sitting down to finish a burrito.

"Okay, I already knew you two were together but seeing you guys kiss-" Tawni made a gagging motion. "Gross."

"Together-? No, Chad and I aren't-"

"Sonny, that kiss showed otherwise than not being together. Whether you know it or not, you two are a couple. You guys already have fans because of the movie."

"But we didn't announce anything about the movie yet." I sat down, confused.

"Well, there's websites and blogs that the cast and crew post at showing all you guys. Wanna know your couple names?" Zora asked, cackling in her own little weird way.

"Um, sure?" It came out a question.

"Channy and Chadson. More people like Channy, though."

"But we're not a-"

"Sonny," Tawni put her hand on my knee, stopping me. "you are. You and Chad are a couple. All the tabloids say it."

"That's probably why he kissed me, to fuel the fire."

"Fire?" Grady questioned, scared and alarmed. "What fire?!"

"I meant gossip, Grady, there's no fire."

"Sonny, Chad wasn't doing that to throw fresh meat to the sharks,"

"Sharks?!" Grady interrupted Nico.

"He likes you- a lot." Nico continued as if Grady didn't say anything.

"No, really, man, there's sharks?" Grady was worried.

"Grady, they're metaphors." I told him, rolling my eyes.

Grady jumped to his feet looking terrified. "Metaphors?!" He paused in being scared and turned to us. "What are metaphors?"

"Really, Grady? You don't know?" Zora sounded shocked.

Grady chuckled nervously. "Yeah, yeah, I'm just joking, you guys." He waved his hand in the air, something he does when he's lying. "And, Sonny, Chad does have feelings for you- you should know this by now!"

"By the way, why didn't you tell us you could dance?" Tawni changed the subject, winking at me.

"How did you find out?"

"It's all over the web! You were in a dance contest and someone videotaped it. They posted it everywhere. AND you danced with Mitchell! Isn't he an ex?"

I nodded. "My grandparents choose my dancing partners. Did they post Natalie and Todd and then Terence and Joe and Chris?"

She nodded, showing me the video. "Yeah, they posted the whole competition."

"Oh, God, please! Please, tell me they did NOT post my tantrum!"

"You threw a tantrum?" Zora asked, eyebrows flying up her forehead.

"My cousin was being a jerk and pushed my last button- I yelled and screamed and said things I shouldn't have."

"Did she deserve it?"

"She slept with my boyfriend when I was still with him. Does that answer your question?"

Zora nodded. "Well, there's no tantrum. Do you think you could recognize where the person is standing?"

I looked at the video and saw that the person was surrounded by Mom and my co-stars and people from the crew on the movie. My jaw dropped and eyes narrowed.

I stood. "Yeah, I know who it is…"

I left, in search of Chad.


	22. Not Myself, Friends With Benefits

"Oh, hey, Sonny." The security guard greeted. I smiled. At Mackenzie Falls, I was still allowed on set and the guard had become a nice person- when he doesn't have to throw you out… "They're recording right now."

"Oh, it's okay, I'll just wait near the green room door." He nodded and let me through. "Thanks, Reg." I walked through the corridor and neared the set. I leaned on the doorframe, standing in the middle, arms crossed.

I waited for not even ten minutes before they finished. I waited till Chad saw me. He did and came over.

"Hey, Sonny, come to witness my awesome acting?" He popped his collar.

"You videotaped the contest?" I asked angrily through gritted teeth.

He looked confused- his acting face. "What are you talking about?"

"Chad, I saw the tape- you videotaped me dancing!"

He licked his lips and looked around to see if anyone was listening in or had noticed me. He grabbed my arm and led me to his dressing room, carefully shoving me inside.

"Okay, so I did. Why are you so angry?" He shrugged like it was no big deal.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Why did you videotape me?"

"I wanted everyone to see a healthy competition."

"Chad," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "That was my relaxation. That was my vacation."

"Didn't seem like it to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you were working the entire time we were there. You didn't even get to rest. You had to rehearse for the movie and for the competition. That's not vacation."

"Well, it is to me!" I blurted out. "I always work. Seeing my family that one week is the only vacation I get. I know that I had the movie, I'm okay with that. I know I had to rehearse for the contest- I'm fine with that too. Because it was all for fun and for a good cause. You think your life is hard, try being me."

"If you knew you were going to be busy, why'd you bring me?"

"Because I wanted you there!" I yelled, eyes wet. I looked at the door behind him. "I have to go." I left. I could feel Chad's eyes on my back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't realize that posting that video was such a bad idea. I thought everyone should get to see how well Sonny could dance.

I also had no clue why Sonny would want me to go to Wisconsin with her if she knew she wouldn't be able to hang out with me.

I heard a beep and went to my computer. Someone sent me an email. I opened it to see that it was an update for a website. I clicked the link and saw that it was Drenched's website. There were three new videos. Two were music videos and one was a behind the scenes.

I closed the site and checked the rest of my email and then went to YouTube, seeing if Sonny posted anything else. Yeah, I watch her YouTube videos. It's mostly blogs about the show, band, and the movie.

She just posted. I clicked the video.

"Hey, everyone, sorry I haven't updated in forever." She chuckled without really any feeling. "I've been really busy with work and…just things happening with friends. Overload, you know? But this is a little warning to let you know; watch out for new videos for Drenched and the trailer for Magical Community is coming soon. I've been working on new songs- look at my notebook." She held up a binder that held loads of paper. "Every single paper in it is a different song. I'll play you one of the songs and let you try to figure out what I mean with the message. We already recorded this song so expect it on our new CD."

Sonny started singing, "Maybe he'll change, maybe things'll get better Maybe it would be nice, if he wouldn't always put you down Maybe things'll work out, but maybe they'll never And i think you've given him the benefit of the doubt

You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head Which means not at all You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him You need that boy like a bowling ball dropped on your head Which means not at all You have too much to give, to live to waste your time on him

Maybe he'll change, if you could be better But maybe it's not your fault, he's checking out the waitress now But someday you'll change, one day you're stronger And you will have changed enough that it's time to get out…" She faded off and cleared her throat. (Bowling Ball by Superchick)

"There's just a preview of the song and on another video, I'll say who figured it out first. So here's your challenge: figure out why I wrote the song, what it has to do with me, and what it's about- you need all three to win. Good luck, see ya." The video ended with her waving.

I started typing my comment. "You wrote it because you're upset about a dude who you feel isn't worth the time. It has to do with you because it's how YOU feel and not about anyone else- or so you think. My answer to your challenge is in the first two sentences I wrote." I entered it and sighed, wiping my hand down my face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My computer dinged about three minutes after I had posted the video. I checked the comment. 'You wrote it because you're upset about a dude who you feel isn't worth the time. It has to do with you because it's how YOU feel and not about anyone else- or so you think. My answer to your challenge is in the first two sentences I wrote.'

I sat back- I knew that username…it was Chad. He understood how I felt. I groaned and I typed back. "You win…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I walked out off the set, going to change out of my costume. The last skit was a recurring skit. It was called 'Gilly.' (Yes, I know there's a skit on SNL called Gilly. That's where I got it from.) I was Gilly. I took the wig off and shook my head to try to fix my hair at least a little bit.

My attitude was on the low side recently. I sighed as I changed into shorts and a quarter-length sleeved black shirt and a grey, tank-top like vest that was knit by my grandmother. I slipped on black flip-flops and stepped out and went on my way to the commissary. I passed the Mackenzie Falls table to notice Chad was gone. They seemed a little sad.

I sat next to Portlyn. "No Chad- Charm got you down?" I guessed.

She looked at me. "He hasn't been his normal self lately. He hasn't been smug or anything…"

"Wow, you're right- that's not like Chad at all." I paused. "When did he start acting differently?"

"A little while after you blew your top at him about a video." She sighed. "His weird jokes were always so funny during lunch." She propped her elbow up on the table and sighed.

I got up and headed over to Studio 2. As I was walking over, I noticed Chad was sitting in Mackenzie Falls' golf cart. I went over to him.

"Hey," I greeted quietly.

He looked up at me to give me a tiny smile. "Hi."

I sat next to him. "Your friends are worried about you…I'm worried too."

He looked at me, confused. "Why?"

"You're not acting like yourself." I looked forward, at all the cars around us. "Is it because I yelled at you the other day?"

"Why would it-"

"Portlyn filled me in." I interrupted.

He sighed and groaned, resting his head on the steering wheel. "I don't have many friends…" he randomly admitted.

"Really? I always thought that you had tons-"

"I don't- have many REAL friends." He looked at me. "And I think I hurt one of my real ones with a video."

If I would have let them, my eyebrows would have shot all the way up my forehead. "You consider me your actual friend?" He nodded. "You didn't hurt me… Chad. Um, you just- you didn't know so it wasn't intentional. And you took the video down as soon as you found out." I gave him a smile. "See? I'm not hurt, I'm not upset. Not at you."

"Well, then, why ARE you upset?" He lifted his head to look at me. He had a red mark from the steering wheel on his forehead.

I chuckled. I pointed to my forehead and he looked in the rearview mirror. He narrowed his eyes at the steering wheel. "I can't finish this song and it's bugging the carp out of me."

"Let me see." He held his hand out. "Maybe I can help."

I took it out of my pocket and gave it to him. He looked at me after reading what I had so far. "Sonny, this is really good."

"Thanks, I just can't figure out what to put after this line." I pointed to the last line.

"I'm thinking maybe you should…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Portlyn, great job!" Tawni praised quietly. The cast of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! were hiding out in a bush near where Sonny and Chad sat.

"Thanks! I knew that Sonny would go see what was up with Chad if he wasn't acting normal." Portlyn smiled, happy. "I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks."

Grady hesitated. "Sure." He smiled at her, trying to be convincing with his agreement.

Sonny and Chad were sitting next to each other in a golf cart, talking animatedly about a song. They were leaning toward each other, looking at the paper. They both had huge smiles on their faces, for once, finally happy after a very long week.

"Why were they fighting in the first place?" A M.F. actor asked.

"Chad posted a video of Sonny that she didn't know about and she got mad." Zora explained. "It seems they're back to being friends."

"No, they're back to being either A) a couple or B) friends with benefits." Portlyn told them.

"What are friends with benefits?" Nico asked. "I've never heard of that."

"It's like being friends only with the benefits of being a couple. Like kissing, holding hands- stuff like that." Tawni explained.

Nico looked at Portlyn. "Hey, Portlyn, want to be-"

"No." She interrupted.

"We better get back before we get caught." Zora informed them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there's your chapter. Sorry it's so short but I just got vaccinated for, like, six or seven different things and I'm REALLY hurting and out of it. I'll update again once I'm feeling better. If you have any questions about the story, ask in your review and I'll get back to you.


	23. Movie scenes along with a Group Dinner

"Whoa," Zora mumbled, looking in Sonny's notebook.

Tawni came up next to her, Nico and Grady following. "What, whoa?"

"Yeah, Zora, what do you have there?" Nico asked.

"Ooh! Is it a book of spells?!" Grady asked excitedly. They all looked at him funny. "I'm guessing that's a no?"

"It's Sonny's song journal. She wrote so many songs from when she and Chad were fighting. Look at them!" She looked at everyone. "They're amazing…These are way better than what she used to write."

"Wait, are you saying that Chad and Sonny arguing would help her music career?" Nico asked slowly, confused at his own sentence.

"It's so sad," Zora ignored Nico. "But it's so beautiful."

*

"Hey, everyone. Whatcha got there?" I asked, walking into the prop room.

"Nothing, just Portlyn's diary." Tawni lied. She's horrible at lying.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that my song book?"

"Yes…" Zora admitted handing it to me. "Your songs are amazing, Sonny."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Why are they so sad?" Grady blurted out.

"Um," I tried to think why. "Oh, uh, some I wrote during sad times."

"like…" he probed.

I shrugged. "My grandma dying, Michael being in the hospital…My father. Stuff like that."

"And stuff like…" Tawni hesitated, gauging my reaction. "You and Chad fighting?"

"What?" I chuckled. "No, no- uh- no."

"There's a song dated during the time you and Chad were fighting." Nico pointed out.

I checked it out. I laughed and closed the book. "That's the song Chad and I were working on together."

"Really? You- You and Chad write songs together?" Nico crossed his arms casually over his chest while Grady, Zora, and Tawni stood in a cluster before me.

"Yeah…we always do since Kevin doesn't even try to anymore." I cleared my throat. "I have to go- see ya."

*

"See ya." I called to my cast mates. I had to meet Sonny so we could go to set to do THAT scene today. Meaning the one we wanted to get out of the way.

I literally ran into her. "Oh, hey. Ready?"

She nodded, looking a little miffed. It's not because she has to get intimate with me, is it?

"What's up?" I asked.

"Ah, nothing. Just that my cast found my song book and cornered me about the song we wrote."

I scrunched up my eyebrows, confused. "I thought they already knew?"

"Yeah, so did I. But, whatever."

We got to my car and we drove off the set where my character's house was.

*

"Okay, you guys, you know what to do." Steven had us in a huddle with the rest of the crew that needed to be there. "Just do the scene and then we're done." He knew how uncomfortable doing these scenes made me. "Jared, do you have the cameras set up?"

He nodded. "yeah, there's a couple in the hall and a couple in the room."

"Are they hidden?" I budded in. I didn't want to have to re-shoot it because we'd see a camera. He nodded. I turned to Steven. "Thanks for making this PG-13." He fixed up the script so we wouldn't have to do much.

He nodded and put his hand in the middle of our giant circle. We all put our hands in after him. "Let's get this over with." We threw our hands up in the air and went where we were supposed to.

The crew was still setting up so Chad and I could talk.

"Are they always this…creeped out?" Chad asked.

"Only when it comes to these kinds of scenes. They feel they're witnessing something personal. Which is why we toned it down. Thank God!" I whispered the last sentence. I looked at Chad. "Nervous?"

"Why?" He seemed wary. And I have NO IDEA.

"Because we have to get this right and not mess up. Would you REALLY want to do this AGAIN?"

He frantically shook his head. "nope, nope, I'm good."

"Ready on set!" Steven called out.

Chad and I sat on the top stair. My hands were tied together with a dishrag. I chuckled. "I feel like I'm praying." I had my hands held together, since they were tied, and held them in front of me like I was praying. Chad chuckled and then we calmed, getting into character.

(A/N: Okay, here's an inside scoop. I didn't really write this part yet so I'm just sort of winging it here. All the other scenes were written in third person but now it's going to be in Sonny's POV. I'm wishing myself luck…)

"Luca," I sighed. "Please, just, tell me why I'm tied up."

"I can't. Julius said I can't say anything to you. You're a virus, you were with Beelzebub, you could have been bugged." He looked at me through the corner of his eye before looking forward.

I sighed. "don't you think I'd tell you that?"

"No," he turned his head to face me. "Because you're bugged."

"I'm not bugged! Why would I lie about that?"

"Uh, because you're evil."

"No, I'm not-"

"Damn it, Phoebe!" Luca stood up suddenly. "I saw you, okay?! You don't need to fucking hide it anymore."

I stood as well, standing in the upstairs hallway, not on the steps. Luca took that last step and towered over me threateningly. "Saw me, what?"

"I saw you kiss that God-damned Antichrist! I know you're evil! Damn it, you're his queen!"

I was speechless. "No, Luca, I'm not." I was still calm. "I kissed him to distract him. That bastard killed my dad, why would I want to be his queen!?"

"I don't know?! Some fucking fetish?!"

"Luca, I think you would know if I had a fetish; you've been there my entire life."

"You're tied up in case he has control over your body." He admitted, looking down the stairs keeping his stare away from my eyes.

"Luca," I hesitated. "Were you JEALOUS that I kissed him and not you?" It was a shot in the dark.

He looked at me, giving me a smile-like wince. He had that look in his eye. I couldn't look away from his eyes, they drew me in. I think he was drawn in too because he started stepping forward until our fronts were touching. The tension between us was palpable. But it wasn't bad tension- it was sexual.

My eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips and back. Right when I looked back at his eyes, he closed the distance between our mouths and attacked the inside of mine with his tongue. My eyes closed as his hand came up to the back of my head and tangled his fingers in my hair. My hands stayed on his chest since I couldn't do anything with tied hands.

I stumbled backward and found myself against the wall. Luca pressed his body against mine, a hungry groan coming out of my mouth. His other hand was at my waist. I put my index fingers through his belt loops on his pants and pulled his waist closer to mine. He pulled back to kiss and nibble at my neck. My eyes stayed closed as I took in oxygen.

"Luca," I rasped, opening my eyes. My voice didn't ruin the moment, it sounded hungry. He looked at me, breathing heavy too. "I can't do anything."

His eyebrows drew down. "What do you mean?" His voice was husky. He brushed my bangs out of my face and put them behind my ear.

I shifted my hands, never having my fingers leave the loops. "I need to be able to do something but I can't with the cloth."

Luca basically lunged forward and our mouths clashed again. "Burn it." He growled against my lips.

I pulled back, gazing into his eyes. "I can't. This is your only good dishtowel."

He sighed and looked down, untying the dishtowel. Once it was completely off my wrists, he threw it into the bathroom to our left, door open. We were closer to his bedroom.

I put my hands on his cheeks and pulled his head to mine, pressing my lips to his. His hands went to my waist immediately holding me to his. I moved my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. I wrapped a leg around his and he lifted it to his hip, holding it there.

I moved my mouth away from his to breathe and speak. "I think a bed is better than the floor."

He growled playfully and smiled seductively. I instantly Frenched him again. I was still pressed against the wall. I carefully jumped and I moved my other leg around his waist. He held onto me, making sure I didn't fall, and walked us into his bedroom. Since his eyes were closed, he bumped into the door, making us laugh.

He dropped us onto the bed, me below and him on top. He kissed all the way from one side of my neck, across my collarbone, and up the other side. He sucked on my ear before pulling away. I wanted more- so much more.

"Are you sure?" He asked carefully. I could see the lust in his eyes.

I grabbed a fistful of his T-shirt. "Yes." I pulled him to me and we made out more, me pulling his shirt off.

He pulled the blanket over us.

*

"Cut!" Steven yelled.

Chad and I threw the blanket off and sat on opposite sides of the bed. Chad put his shirt back on. Steven came up the stairs with the rest of the crew. They all went to gather the hidden equipment. Steven motioned us over and we followed him downstairs into an extra, hidden room.

"Why don't you see how you did?" He suggested, smiling.

He played over the scene and smiled at us. "It has so much chemistry! We might win an award for this scene!"

I nodded, as did Chad, and Steven went out to show where to set the cameras next.

Chad chuckled and I looked at him while he popped his collar. "I had no idea I was so irresistible."

I rolled my eyes. A crew member came over and handed me a water bottle and gave Chad one too. We thanked her. I immediately started drinking the water as if for dear life.

Chad narrowed his eyes, goofing around. "Why are you chugging water?"

I pulled the water bottle away from my mouth to speak and breathe. "It's good."

I saw one of my friends- Samantha- drop something near Kenny. They were in the make-up/costume department. Samantha got on her knees to pick up what she dropped and she was level with Kenny's…middle.

I laughed, knowing that they would laugh at this joke too. "Hey, Sam," she and Kenny looked at me. "Get off your knees, you're blowing the game." They looked at each other, laughing- they were married so it was okay.

"Not at the moment, I'm not." She chuckled, standing. She motioned me over. "C'mon, Al, you need to change. Chad, go with Ken."

I went with Sam while Chad went with Kenny.

As soon as Sam closed the door, she turned on me with a smirk. "What's with you and CHAD?" She sang out his name.

I felt myself slightly blush. "Nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing with all that energy in the room."

"What energy?" I stripped out of my clothes and put on the mini skirt that went a little less than mid-thigh. I strapped on the tall, black strap heels. The straps went up my shins. Luckily, my toes looked nice and pretty, painted purple.

I went behind the folding wall screen-thing. I put on a black lace, push-up bra and put a navy blue blazer over it, buttoning it with only one button over the chest. It had the normal V-neck but on the bottom, under the button, it flew out, to show stomach.

I went back to Sam so she could do my hair in a messy style that looked like I had bed head but I still looked pretty. She made my skin glisten and gave me barely noticeable make-up.

She nodded. "You're good to go." She then smirked. "He'll love you!" She taunted.

"Sam, did you forget that I know how to fight?" She hushed up. I hugged her carefully. "Thank you, though."

I left the room, reviewing my lines for the next scene. This was going to be the morning after and I would blow my top at Luca (Chad.)

I heard another door open and heard Chad and Kenny laughing. Chad came up to my side, without really know it was me, and continued talking to Kenny. They split and he finally looked at me, eyes bugging out of his head.

I smiled and blushed a bit. He was wearing ripped jeans with low-rise black boxers underneath and no shirt. He looked me up and down.

"Ready on set!" Steven called, going into the other room with everyone else. We were doing the same camera style. Chad went into the kitchen and held the dishes, ready to start fake-washing them.

I ran up the steps and closed the door in front of me, waiting for my cue. I unbuttoned the blazer.

"Action!" I heard.

Phoebe opened the door and stepped out, buttoning the blazer's only button. She walked down the stairs slowly and looked into the kitchen, smiling happily. She sauntered into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Luca's waist. She kissed his shoulder.

"Hiya." She whispered against his skin.

Luca smiled and turned around, giving Phoebe an appraising look. "you didn't wear that yesterday."

"That's because you ripped my clothing with your teeth. There's no way I could wear them. I found these in your leftover bin from all the other girls that came through here."

Luca chuckled and kissed her fiercely. Phoebe closed her eyes, relishing in the moment.

He moved his head lower to kiss her neck. Phoebe's eyes opened and she saw the calendar on Luca's fridge.

"Luca?" She murmured, never moving her eyes from the fridge.

"Hmm?" He voiced against her skin.

"What day is it?"

He paused to think before kissing up her neck again. "Uh, Tuesday. Why?"

"And I got here around noon…" Realization dawned on her as Luca froze, backing up and sighing. "No girl was around except me on Monday around noon so you did me."

She backed away, tears forming in her eyes.

"Phoebe, that's not-"

She held up her hand, telling him to stop. "You know what the worst part is? I thought I meant something to you- not just being another lay. And that was my first." She shook her head. "And you called ME evil?" She started crying silently.

Luca grabbed her by the forearms. "Phoebe, look at me." She didn't. "look at me!" Her eyes shot up to his at the tone of his voice. "That is not true. Alright? You were NOT just another lay. Do you know what all those other girls were?"

"Sluts?" She guessed, looking down at the floor.

"They were stand-ins. For you." Phoebe looked up at him. "Phoebe, you have no idea how wrong it is for a mentor to be with their charge. It's never even thought of." Luca took one step closer, being right in front of Phoebe. She had to look up. "And you have no idea how much I have wanted you. You have no idea how LONG I have wanted you."

Phoebe just stared at him, unable to speak.

Luca looked crestfallen. "Do you have anything to say? At all?"

Phoebe had a small smile forming on her lips. She had waited for Luca to say that for years. She knew exactly what was wrong with loving your mentor. It was unthinkable, unheard of. "I think…I might need new clothes."

Luca chuckled and went in for a kiss right when the doorbell rang. He sighed, walking over. He opened the door to see Jacob standing there. He looked past Luca and his eyebrows raised in shock at seeing Phoebe dressed like that. She came up beside Luca and put her arm around his waist.

"Hey, Jacob. Why don't you come in?" Lucas greeted politely.

Jacob nodded and walked in, Luca closing the door after him. "Big mistake." Jacob's voice was not his own.

He spun around and knocked Luca away from Phoebe, throwing him against the wall. Luca was knocked out cold due to being slammed against the glass of his entertainment system.

"Luca!" Phoebe yelled in shock. She glared at Jacob. "What the hell?! Who the fuck are you!?"

Jacob shape-shifted into Beelzebub. Phoebe gasped.

"How did you get in here?" She growled. "What the hell do you want with me?!"

Beelzebub waved his arm through the air at her, wind shooting in her direction and throwing her against the wall. "Your mentor?! Seriously?!" He ground out. "I gave you a warning, girl!" He ran to her with super speed and picked her up by the wrist, holding her above the ground. "You're coming with me!"

"I don't think so!" She kicked forward and hit Beelzebub in the "weak region" and he let go of her, falling to his knees. "Don't. Ever. Touch. Me!" She put her hands on his shoulders and thrust her knee upward, hitting him square in the chest.

He spat up blood and looked at her, blood dripping off his lip. "I gave you a chance to come to me. But now, you'll suffer. I will not back down." He exited the house with a flash of lightning hitting where he sat, disappearing.

Phoebe ran over to where Luca was laying. She laid him on the couch, carefully removing the glass from his side. He grunted and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his eye.

She looked him in the eyes and said, in all seriousness; "A war started."

"Cut!" Steven's voice rang. Chad sat up and I backed away from the couch so he could sit normally.

Everyone came out to take the stuff away. (BTW, the scene where magic had occurred, that's the full scene so the effects and such would have been added in.)

Filming for today was over.

*

I arrived back at So Random! quickly along with Chad. We both went to the commissary where both our shows were eating. I was still in my costume and so was Chad, only he put a muscle shirt on. We walked in, talking about the movie when we heard silence, not the usual chat.

I looked over at my table first, Chad looking at his. Our tables were combined and only our casts were in the room. It had lots of different choices of food on the tables. A table cloth and good China plates, cups, etc decorated the top and held the food and such.

Chad's cast was on one side and mine was on another. There were open chairs at each head of the table. We looked at each other confused and back at everyone else.

"What's going on?" I asked, wary.

Portlyn and Tawni stood, Tawni speaking. "In celebration of your guys' movie, we decided to have an elegant dinner with both shows." Everyone was smiling.

Chad and I looked at each other, looking each other up and down, noticing what we were wearing.

"Um, I'm gonna go…change."

"yeah, me too." Chad agreed quickly, blushing a bit just like me. We ran out of the commissary and went to our dressing rooms. I changed into a black V-neck dress that had a silver ring around the torso. It ended mid-thigh and I took off the crazy heels and put on black Stilettos. I put on a silver chain necklace. My hair was down, looking naturally curly.

I went back to the room right before Chad and took a seat at the farthest end, the head of the table at the opposite side of Chad.

It seemed that our show feud was over for good. This movie thing was the best thing that seemed to happen to all of us.


	24. Stand In The Rain, Turning Nice

Sonny trudged into the parking lot on her cell. "Kevin, seriously, why can't you-" She paused, listening as Kevin answered. She sighed. "Yeah, yeah. It's- it's fine. I'm fine. Just in trouble…Alright, bye." She flipped her phone shut.

"Problems with the band?" I guessed, coming up behind her.

She turned around, hand holding the cell to her forehead. "Yeah, kind of."

"Care to share?" (A/N: Sorry, that's one of my favorite lines to say!) We started walking around and off Condor Studio's property.

She sighed, putting her phone away and running her fingers through her hair. "Kevin won't do the major role in the music videos anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But we have one to do this week and, if we don't find a guy soon, we'll be behind our deadline and that's not good news."

"Well, what role was he supposed to play?"

"The song we wrote and another song are due this week. The one we wrote, it's minor, it's just me and the guy in memories- you know what it's about." I nodded, telling her to continue. "And the other song is about standing up for yourself, really. Kevin said he would be the dude that abused me in the beginning but we need a guy for the ending."

"What about your cousin? David, I think…"

"I'd rather not kiss him on the lips."

Oh, ew… "Oh, ew…" I thought of something. "Hey, what if I played the part? I could help you guys out and get publicity for our shows and movie."

"I don't know…" She was teasing- I could tell. "I mean, you'd have to be willing to get soaked with gallons of water pouring on you. Won't your hair get frizzy?"

I popped my collar, knowing it made her laugh. She chuckled.

What'd I tell ya? "Chad Dylan Cooper's hair never gets frizzy."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good."

We were both smiling. Sonny nodded her head forward. "C'mon. We better get to set."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me in the direction. "You already knew I would help out, didn't you?" I guessed.

"Yep." She laughed. "You're turning nice, Chad."

"Chad Dylan Cooper-"

She turned and stood right in front of me. "is turning nice." she finished.

She was so close where I wanted to just kiss her. But, I didn't.

*

I was still drying my hair off with Chad sitting next to me on the couch.

"You didn't tell me that it would take FOREVER to dry off." He complained.

"Oh, admit it, you had fun." I chuckled, shaking my head side-to-side, hair flying outward. I looked at the TV along with the rest of S.R.!'s cast and M.F.'s cast. We were waiting for the new music video to come on. My band were all at their houses since they didn't really need to be there, except for Kevin.

It came on.

(Song: Stand in the Rain by: Suprechick)

Kevin stood in front of me, in a hallway where there was a table full of pictures. He picked one up that was of me and Chad. I was on his back and he was bending over so I could be seen in the picture. Kevin looked pissed off. He never looked so angry. "Who the hell is that? I'm gone one week and you see other people?!"

"He's a friend! I'm not seeing anyone else, you KNOW that!" I was terrified.

He threw the picture down. "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!"

"you can't ever see him again!" He took a threatening step forward.

"He's my friend- how can you tell me such a thing!?"

Kevin "punched" me. "You want more bruises?! Huh?!"

I stared at him, standing up for myself. "I. Don't. Care."

He started punching me like crazy and the camera shot to the outside of the house. The lights were on and you could hear my screams of pain. It zoomed in on the door, me bursting through, running away.

The song started playing, me singing as I ran. "She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down She won't turn around The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear," I tripped and ran faster down the abandoned street.

I started crying and the tears wouldn't stop falling. I covered my mouth with my hand to hold in the sobs. "the tears will not stop raining down."

I wound up in a field and it started raining heavily. I stopped running, panting, and stood there, singing my heart out. The camera was facing me and I was staring into it.

"So stand in the rain Stand your ground Stand up when it's all crashing down You stand through the pain You won't drown And one day, whats lost can be found You stand in the rain She won't make a sound Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down She wants to be found The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down. [CHORUS] So stand in the rain Stand your ground Stand up when it's all crashing down You stand through the pain You won't drown And one day, whats lost can be found You stand in the rain." It cut to me singing with the band on a stage, all dry.

"So stand in the rain Stand your ground Stand up when it's all crashing down Stand through the pain You won't drown And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain Stand your ground Stand up when it's all crashing down Stand through the pain You won't drown And one day, whats lost can be found."

I was sitting in the field, curled up and crying. Chad came over and held his hand out to me. I stared up at him through all my wounds and he helped me up, holding me.

"I won't let that happen again." He murmured.

I sniffed. "Thank you." I looked at him.

He kissed me and it faded.

*

All our friends applauded us.

Tawni wiped under her eye because she had been crying. The song was actually really sad, because of the message.

"When are you guys doing the other video? For the song you two wrote." Portlyn asked.

"Tomorrow." I answered.

"Sonny," Zora called my attention. "Can we hear the song?"

"Sure," We all headed over to the piano room.

_________________________---

Im ending here because I have to continue packing for D.C. and I'm leaving tomorrow. I wont be able to update for a week so, bear with me, because I LOVE writing for you guys!


	25. Do You REALLY Love Chad Dylan Cooper?

I started playing the piano, eyes closed, in the moment. I had memorized this song immediately after Chad and I had written it. Speaking of Chad, he sat next to me on the piano bench.

"How long will this take

How much can I go through

My heart, my soul aches

I don't know what to do

I bend but don't break

And somehow get through

Cause I have you

And if had to crawl

Will you crawl too

I stumble and I fall

Carry me through

The wonder of it all

Is you see me through

Oh Lord, where are you

Do not forget me here

I cry in silence

Can you not see my tears

When all have left me

And hope has disappeared

You find me here

And when I have to crawl

Will you crawl too

I stumble and I fall

Carry me through

The wonder of it all

Is you see me through

When everything I was is lost

I have forgot but you have not

When I am lost you have not lost me

When everything I was is lost

I have forgot but you have not

When I am lost you have not lost me

You have not lost me

And if I had to crawl

Will you crawl too

I stumble and I fall

Carry me through

The wonder of it all

Is you see me through." [Crawl (Carry Me Through) by Superchick]

I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at us. "What?"

"you guys wrote that?" Nico asked, shocked.

I nodded.

"yeah," Chad answered.

Zora looked at her watch. "Sonny, we have rehearsal. We should all go."

We all waved goodbye to the Mackenzie Falls cast. As soon as we walked past Tawni's and my dressing room, they shoved me in, closing the door after themselves.

"What's going on?" I questioned warily.

Nico and Grady sat down on Tawni's orange couch and Zora climbed into the vent. Tawni crossed her arms and stared me down gently. "What are you and Chad, Sonny?"

"What do you mean?" I sat down on my vanity chair.

"She means are you guys friends, costars, a couple- what is your relationship status?" Nico elaborated.

"Uh…We're just friends, you guys. Why the sudden interest in my life?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Doesn't really seem like it, Sonny." Zora called from the vent. She opened it to look at me.

"Okay, HOW does it not seem like we're friends?"

"Sonny, you guys write songs together." Tawni informed me. No duh, Captain Obvious.

"He kissed you." Nico mentioned.

"He's started to care since you came." Grady added.

"And the way he looks at you, it's like- whoa." Zora added the last bit.

I instantly started laughing. "You guys are punking me, aren't you?"

"Sonny, this is serious." Grady said.

If Grady was serious about this, then it was. "Um, okay. Just tell me exactly where your all going with this…"

"By the way he acts and by the way you act, it seems like there's one-sided love. And Chad's the one side." Tawni explained.

"Chad always shows his soft side to and for you but you just act normally like you do with the rest of us." Grady sat up.

"He cares, he helps out, he doesn't insult as much, and he's caring a normal amount about his hair." Zora observed.

"You, however, haven't changed at all. You act the same, through and through. You haven't changed at all. It seems you aren't really affected by him, unlike him to you." Nico fell off the couch and sat on the floor, too lazy to get up.

What do they mean I'm not affected by Chad? I've become more sarcastic and I've become stronger- mind wise and muscle wise. He's changed me a lot.

"What we're trying to say- or rather demand- is that you don't hurt Chad. Stop confusing him. You're giving him signs saying 'come at me' and then you're signaling him to stay away." Tawni told me, sitting at her vanity.

"What is with al you guys?!" I suddenly stood. "You all HATED Chad before I came! Why are you suddenly ragging on me?!"

"Sonny, look, Mackenzie Falls is giving Chad this talk too so don't think we're just yelling at you." Tawni brushed her hair.

"Why would they be yelling at him if he's the 'one side'?" I crossed my arms.

"They're giving him a different talk." Zora informed.

"We've all got a question for you. All of us including Mackenzie Falls and Drenched." Nico and Grady faced me completely.

"Do you really love Chad Dylan Cooper?" Zora was standing next to Tawni in the same stance- arms crossed, eyebrow raised. Nico and Grady were next to the them the same way too.

Do I love Chad Dylan Cooper? How do I answer that?


	26. Carlisle Dustin Converse, Poll Info

_**DO I love Chad? I stared at all of them with a blank face. What should I answer? Should I lie and say no? Should I say yes and have everything and everyone freak out? Do they have a hidden camera, waiting for my answer so they could show Chad? I sighed, running my hand through my hair.**_

"_**My answer…will become clear at the premiere of Magical Community." I stared into each pair of eyes.**_

"_**Sonny, we need the answer now. Not in two months." Tawni explained.**_

"_**Why?! So you could blackmail me or something? Are you pulling a HSM move where you hide the camera so the other person sees my real feelings?! God damn it! These are my feelings and you shouldn't be so involved in how much I love him!" I caught myself at the end. "Or don't!" There was no hesitation or pause in between the do and don't so they had not noticed my slip-up.**_

_**Nico looked at Grady who looked at Zora who glanced at Tawni who's jaw had dropped from my outburst.**_

"_**Sonny…I'm shocked. You never yell like that- you never really yell, actually." Grady pointed out.**_

"_**I told you I changed." I left the room, heading to the commissary where it was now filled with its ordinary tables and people.**_

_**I filled up a cup of yogurt and turned around to bump into someone. Luckily, they didn't get yogurt on them. "Oh, I'm sorry."**_

"_**Me, too. My fault." He held out a napkin and I looked at my shirt. The yogurt got on me. Not a lot but enough to stain.**_

_**I took the napkin. "No, it's my fault. Wasn't watching where I was going." I wiped my shirt and then threw out the napkin. "I'm Sonny."**_

_**The boy held his hand out. "Carlisle Dustin Converse."**_

_**I shook his hand, holding in my laughter. This guy looked extremely similar to Chad. His hairstyle was the same only brown and it looked like a wig. (hint, hint) His eyes were a type of green but I could tell he was wearing colored contacts. (hint, hint) When you work in the movie business long enough, you know what a disguise is. He was just as tall as Chad and he had the same initials as him. CDC. (hint, hint)**_

_**I played it cool. "Why haven't I seen you around before?"**_

"_**I'm guest starring on Mackenzie Falls." He let my hand go slowly, like he didn't want to.**_

"_**Oh, right, Mackenzie Falls. I forgot; who plays Mackenzie?" I set the cup down and crossed my arms, looking curious.**_

_**His smile wavered a bit. It was definitely Chad's smile. "Chad Dylan Cooper."**_

"_**Oh yeah!" I scrunched up my nose. "Yeah, he can't act."**_

"_**Chad Dylan Cooper can too act!" His voice changed from what it was to Chad's.**_

_**I smiled. "What's with the disguise, Chad?"**_

_**He looked shocked and disappointed. "How'd you know it was me?"**_

"_**Smile's the same, same initials, I can see the blue in your eyes, your hair is showing through the wig and I can just tell who my friend is." I laughed. "If you were trying to fool anyone else, you would have but I know you. And come on; Carlisle Dustin Converse? I know EXACTLY where you got those names from."**_

"_**Oh yeah? How?" He crossed his arms, doubting me jokingly.**_

"_**Carlisle- Twilight. Converse- the shoes you're wearing as well as me. Dustin- your birth father's name." I whispered the last sentence since there were people around us.**_

_**He rolled his eyes. "Okay, you win."**_

_**I chuckled. "But, seriously, why are you dressed like this?"**_

_**He sighed, obviously annoyed. "My cast made me. They wanted to see if you would either A) recognize me or B) flirt with me without realizing that I'm myself and not the other CDC."**_

_**I looked at the top button of his shirt to see it was different than the rest. "Button camera…nice." I nodded, appreciating their cleverness.**_

"_**Yeah, and now they know their answer- whatever that is…" He took the wig off and tried to fix his hair blindly.**_

"_**If the camera worked…" I smiled, chuckling at his confused expression. "When I bumped into you, I pulled the cord, shutting it down. They didn't see anything."**_

_**_____________**_

"_**What the hell happened?" Portlyn hit the TV with her hand.**_

"_**It shut off!" Another M.F. actor told her.**_

"_**It must have been disconnected." Frankie, another actor suggested.**_

"_**What the hell are they talking about? Are they talking? What's going on?" Portlyn threw questions around quickly, mostly asking no one rather than anyone.**_

_**______________**_

"_**They're most likely freaking out about not knowing what's happening." Chad laughed, still trying to fix his hair.**_

_**We had been walking while talking and we were in the hallway. "Here, let me help." I offered.**_

_**I reached over and fixed his hair for him. I put my hands back at my sides, realizing how close we were to one another. Chad must have noticed too because he gulped, not loudly but noticeably. It wasn't awkward. It wasn't uncomfortable. It wasn't unpleasant. It was nice, peaceful, soothing silence.**_

_**The next thing I knew, Chad's lips were on mine. His hand was cupping my cheek and his other hand was holding my waist, arm around. My arms wound themselves around his neck. I kissed him just as passionately as he did to me. Our lips, moving in sync, molded together to an unheard of/unspoken rhythm.**_

_**We had to breathe so we broke apart, not moving away from one another. We were practically panting.**_

"_**You were right," He murmured. Seeing my confused face, he elaborated. "They did have a camera with a live feed to me."**_

_**I chuckled. "I figured."**_

"_**So you really love me?" He asked, uncertain.**_

_**I froze. "Where did you hear that?" I asked warily.**_

"_**You hesitated in your little outburst when you said that no one should be so involved in your feelings to know that you love me or don't. You hesitated when you said don't. Barely detectable but I heard."**_

_**I smiled, relaxing. Of course he would hear me say it. "Yeah, I- I do, Chad."**_

_**He kissed me softly on the lips once more. "Love you too." He whispered against my lips.**_

"_**Finally!" Everyone shouted around us. They were all hiding behind a corner.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**It's been a year since then and now Chad and I have given in to the rumors of Channy, adding to all of the gossip with our PDAs.**_

_**Not only are we an acting couple but also a musical couple. We both act and just a couple months ago, he took over for Kevin since he quit and tried to go solo. He said we were a horrible band and that we had no taste in music so he quit. We have over 6,000,000 MORE fans since Chad joined and Kevin has 2. That's it. Just 2. Him and his drummer.**_

_**He tried to join again but we had declined. The gossip lasted about two weeks, thinking it would be a type of situation where a member would leave, come back, leave, and come back again. Since it wasn't, they left the matter alone. And Chad can really sing too!**_

_**Magical Community won dozens awards for many things. Academy Awards, Best Soundtrack, Best supporting Actor, Best Lead Male, Best Female Lead, etc, etc. The list seemed endless. Chad and I had to go up and accept awards so many times.**_

_**The movie had been released on DVD and Blue-Ray a while ago and Chad and I each got a copy.**_

_**In my room, I had moved the old Drenched poster to my closet wall- hidden behind a tall shelf- and replaced it with the new one with Chad. I even added the poster for Magical Community. It seemed so bad and you could tell it was portrayed as an adult film.**_

_**Between Chad and I, there's been minimal arguing unless it was the occasional bickering that turned into a make-out session.**_

_**Natalie, my evil cousin, had turned out to be a giant fan of mine, as Chad said, and we made amends. But she does get annoying because now, instead of putting me down, she throws me on the pedestal as much as possible. She tells kids at school we're related and gives them my number and address back in Wisconsin. I've had to change my number so many times that I just got a second phone- Chad conned me into getting one- so they could call that one and I would never answer.**_

"_**See? Doesn't having a second make life easier?" Chad had said with a smug smirk.**_

_**I had nodded. "Yeah, it does. Oh, uh, Chad, could you call my phone? I can't find it."**_

_**He hadn't noticed that I was smirking. Dialing my number, and putting the phone to his ear, he had noticed.**_

_**The phone rung once before he heard the message: "You've reached Sonny Monroe. Sorry I can't come to the phone, this isn't the one I use normally. So, your call most likely won't be returned. Leave a message…if you want."**_

_**He just narrowed his eyes. "Oh, that's cold." he hung up.**_

_**I smiled. "You did the same to me."**_

"_**Touché."**_

_**Life couldn't get any better…but it could get worse.**_

_**---------------------------------________________________________------------------------------------------------------------________________________________---------------------------**_

_**Okay, so there was the chapter. I am truly sad to say that this fanfic is coming to an end. Maybe one or two chapters. I might make a sequel, I might not. I truly have no idea.**_

_**That's where you come in.**_

"_**Me?"**_

_**Yes, you. Go to my profile page and-**_

"_**Well, what's your name? I need to find it…"**_

_**You're- You're kidding, right?**_

"…_**no…"**_

_**Amy-Katherine914. Now, go to my profile and go to my poll.**_

"_**Your pole? Is there something you're not telling me?"**_

_**No! My poll! My ballot, my survey! Anyway, go there and choose from these answers:-**_

"_**What answers? I don't see any…"**_

_***frustrated face and slight growl* I'm going to list them.**_

"_**Ooh!" *nothing happens* "Aren't you going to list them?"**_

_***Hides rifle* Yeah, I just wanted to get rid of a pest first…But I'll list them.**_

_**Either I make a sequel about:**_

_**A) Chad and Sonny having relationship trouble**_

_**B) Life with the other casts dealing with "Channy"**_

_**C) Ten to twelve years in the future about everyone's relationships past the shows and such**_

_**Or D) Do a prequel that has all the episodes in my new version/twist. Basically, what I was doing before I made my own story…**_

_**So, tell me what you want and I'll do it. Now, to get rid of the pest…**_

"_**Eep!" *runs away***_

_**Easy as Pi.**_


	27. End it with a Promise

Okay, so here is what everyone had chosen. I'm leaning toward the latter so I'll make the last chapters accommodate to what was voted.

Ten to twelve years in the future about everyone's relationships past the shows and such: 56%

Chad and Sonny having relationship trouble: 25%

Do a prequel that has all the episodes in my new version/twist. Basically, what I was doing before I made my own story…: 18%

So this is what I'll do; I'm going to do 10-12 years later with Channy problems. No prequel though. Sorry but I don't want to keep watching and changing episodes- takes too much time.

Here's the chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chad, come on! Do I have to?" I whined. He was pulling me by the hand, my fee practically dragging on the floor.

"Yes." He laughed. "Now, come on. It won't be that bad."

He was taking me shopping. You heard me. I was going to meet up with his cousins and they were going to tackle me with clothes, make-up, jewelry, etc. Since Chad and I have been dating a year, our anniversary was coming up in two days. He wanted me to look spectacular for wherever he was taking me.

My cousins were going to help set up the place. I grit my teeth and planted my feet.

"Chad, look, I understand that our anniversary is coming but I'm not the kind of girl who loves being pampered and primped. Why can't I make my own outfit?"

"Because you don't know what we're going to do." He smiled devilishly before dragging me forward again.

"But," I turned him around, us stopping again. "You can just tell me and I'll make the outfit. It'll be perfect. Your cousins are too preppy for my taste and style!"

He laughed and put a strand of hair behind my ear. "Relax, I told them what you like and what would look good on you. Don't worry; you won't wear fluffy pink clothes."

"Please just tell me. I hate surprises." I pouted, jutting my lip out.

He kissed me softly. Pulling away slowly he said, "Nope."

I groaned and he led me through the double doors. His cousins- they were all girls. My guy cousins were helping Chad out- attacked me with hugs and smiles.

The door shut and I noticed Chad was gone. I acted happy and smiled and talked to everyone. There were seven girls total. And one guy. I think you can guess why he was helping me out. Yepp; gay. But he is so AWESOME! He's been a great friend to me. And we have the same style.

We all immediately went shopping. They threw all kinds of dresses at me. One was- ugh- pink and puffy. All of them were so freaking preppy.

As I was "changing" I pulled my cell out to call Chad.

"CDC here," he greeted.

"Chad," I almost growled.

"Whoa, Sonny, hostile much?" he joked. "What's wrong."

"Pink and puffy, Chad, pink and puffy!" I squeaked. I looked in the mirror. The dress was so gross! There was bows and sparkles everywhere. It puffed out and was just so hideous. "I'm scared for my life…"

He laughed. "I told them NO pink and puffy."

"Shawna told them that I like dark colors but they wouldn't listen to him." Shawna was originally Shawn but he wanted a girls name. "Can you call and tell them? Or better yet, let me design my own outfit!"

"Sonny," he sighed, clicking his tongue. I frowned, knowing the answer. "I can't tell you…"

"Well, what if I'm allowed to just make the outfit after getting the gist of the theme of the outfits?"

"Huh?" He had paused before answering me.

"After I see some outfits they choose for me, can I make the outfit? Please?" I was practically begging and praying.

"fine," he gave in. "Let me call them." He hung up.

I changed back into my jean skirt and one-strap black shirt along with my black wedges and left the changing room with a smile.

"Did you like one?" Angela asked hopeful.

I shook my head. "Nope,"

"Then why are you-?" Her phone interrupted her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We found a store where we could make clothing and such so, after seeing and finding the theme of the clothes, I was able to make my dress. It was silky red and looked like there were two layers. (I'll have a picture.) We paid for sewing machine and material usage and left. Now, it was time for shoes and accessories. We got a diamond necklace and silver dangling earrings for my first piercings. My second had diamond studs and the thirds had silver studs. The piercings in the tops of my ears had a different earring than each other. My left ear had a diamond stud and my right had a small silver hoop. For bracelets, I got a small tennis bracelet for my left wrist. I got some silver rings- three total- for my right hand. My shoes were silver strap heels.

Devin- who is a girl- grabbed my hand, smiling. "Off to the spa!!!"

I think I actually screamed 'no!' I HATE spas!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in a pedicure chair next to Flora. She was also getting a manicure at the same time. I already had my nails done the day prior by Tawni. My nails were sparkly silver. The lady who was painting my toes was trying to make them silver with black vines running along the corners; trying to be intricate and precise.

She got it right and then we were all onto facials.

Spa day; filled with crazy things and stress. Knowing that I was extremely stressed, they signed me up for a message.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was dressed and ready to go. I was outside my house, waiting for either Chad or a car sent by Chad. The car came and Chad came out of the front seat.

I tucked a curled lock of hair behind my ear, self-conscious. I smiled shyly at him. I always got nervous around him whenever I wore something I created, wondering if he liked it or not. Chad was wearing a suit, looking sophisticated as usual.

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "You look great. An original?" he guessed.

I nodded. "How'd you guess?" I joked. I interlocked our fingers and he brought me to the car.

"Well, the fact that it isn't yellow or pink or a very bright color is a big tip-off." He got in and held up a blindfold.

My shoulders slumped. "Are you kidding me?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry; I won't let it ruin your hair."

I scowled playfully at him and closed my eyes. He tied the blindfold around my eyes and drove off. "Now I'm scared…" I laughed. "Oh, God, I hate surprises." I muttered to myself.

"Relax, Rey, everything's going to be fine. I won't let you get hurt." He always called me Rey when we were alone.

"Yeah, yeah, Coop." When we had worked on the movie together, we had called each other Rey and Coop as an inside joke because of so many screw-ups on set having to do with us calling each other our real names and not our character names.

We arrived…I think…and he helped me out of the car, making sure I didn't trip. I felt the ground under my heels- concrete. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Then, I felt wood under my feet. And it was moving.

I stopped walking, trying to balance myself. "Oh my God, Chad." He helped me stay upright.

"Relax, I got you." He whispered in my ear. "Step up until I say stop."

Apparently, we were going upstairs somewhere. We climbed for a while.

"Stop." He murmured, tightening his grip on my waist.

We stood, the world beneath us swaying.

"Chad, are- are we on a BOAT?" I guessed, shocked.

He took the blindfold off and my mouth opened in awe. "Surprise." He smiled.

On the deck of his smaller yacht- he has one big one and one small one-, there was a table for two, all fancy and it had candlelight.

The food looked delicious and had both our favorites combined. I smiled at him and we sat down.

After eating, we talked for a while. We talked about everything. He wanted to know everything his cousins put me through on the shopping trip, spa day too.

"They gave me this bright, bright yellow sundress and it practically blinded me. They thought since my name was Sonny that I should be sunny all the time. Shawna convinced them otherwise." I laughed.

"And this was before I called?"

"No, after." We chuckled together.

"Dessert?" he asked.

I nodded. He pulled out two tall sundae glasses from a small freezer to the side of us. I noticed something different about mine- there was more. "You know me well."

He chuckled. "I've learned that you have a big appetite. How's the song writing coming along?" He ate some of his sundae.

I told him about many things and him to me as well. For some reason, he kept glancing at my sundae glass, at the bottom.

I went to get the last of the ice cream in the glass when I heard a tiny 'clink' from the spoon hitting something. I looked at Chad and he seemed to be wiping something off his lapel. I used the spoon to pull it up higher in the glass and used my fingers to grab it.

I wiped whatever it was off with my napkin and some water to get the stickiness off. It was… "Chad?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at me and smiled, seeming happy about me finding it.

"Is this…a promise ring?" I was shocked.

He nodded slightly, seeming nervous. "Yeah. I love you, Ally."

I chuckled. "Enough to marry me in a couple years?"

He laughed with me. "Enough to want to marry you now. But- we're too young. So, we'll just have to wait. What do you say?"

I bit the corner of my lip, smiling. "I say…this was unexpected."

"What do you say to unexpected?"

I smiled wide. "I like unexpected. And I'm going to keep the guy that makes unexpected moves that always surprise me." I slid the ring on my right hand's fourth finger. If I put it on my ring finger, people would think we were married or engaged. We aren't- but we will be.

He smiled at me, relieved somehow. Chad leaned forward and kissed me.

Tonight, we were each other's. Not anyone else's. I just hope that the press won't make a big deal.

-

-

-

Aw, who am I kidding? They'll have a field day!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, everyone, so this is it. The end of the story. But the sequel WILL be up. I will have a notice up for everyone on here when it's up and running. I am really sad that this ended but I am so ecstatic that there will be a continuation! Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
